


咕林夜话：仿生人童话集/The Fairy Tales for Android

by fragrans1984



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, M/M, NC17, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, reed900
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 给仿生人的睡前童话故事集。This is the fairy tales for Android before them sleeping.(ver.NC17)*DBH同人，RK900×盖文·里德*本文为短篇合集，已发布的每章均为独立的完结故事，故此为“完结状态”。*感谢阅读，未来不定期更新内容至本篇内。*The couple of this work is Reed900/900gavin.*This is a fanic work of Detroit: Become Human (Video Game).*RK900 is top, Gavin is bottom.*This work is the collection of completed short stories. Every chapter is an independent & completed story.*I marked it as 'completed', but I will update new stories from time to time. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	1. 白雪王子与暴躁猎人

其一：白雪王子与暴躁猎人

*私设：60名为科纳

*本文后续请参见第5章的《春又临》

\-------------------------------------------------------

盖文一口饮尽杯中酒，朝酒保抛过几枚铜币，掸一掸衣服走出了喧嚣热闹的小酒馆。

盖文快步走向酒馆外的马棚，不经意和一个头发花白身材高胖的男人撞了个满怀，对方扶一扶摇摇欲坠的宽檐帽，有些不满地道：“嘿！里德，看着点路！你是没到晚上就喝醉了吗？”

盖文发现来人正是往日里和自己不大对盘的骑兵队副队长汉克，若是在以前，他见了汉克总要互呛两句，但今天盖文心里有事，只嘟囔了一句：“这么宽的路你非要挨着我这边走？”便像是不战而降般翻身上马，一扬马鞭飞快地跑远了。

负责维护王城治安的骑兵副队长盯着盖文骑马远去的背影，嘀咕了一句：“这小子怕是喝了不少。”便也走进了酒馆。

盖文骑着自己的杂毛马，一溜烟地出了城门，拐上往城外森林的道路后，才渐渐慢了下来。

盖文看着四周，正是阳光灿烂万里无云的好天气，明媚的骄阳从树木的间隙中穿过，在林间小路上投下碎金子似的光晕，森林里不时传来百灵歌唱的声音，盖文敏锐的视力可以看到灌木丛中有野兔一闪而过，若是在往日，盖文定要张弓，打点野味回去消遣，但今日这位身手矫健的猎人兼前骑兵队队员却心不在焉，只是随手抽了一马鞭，催促着杂毛马往前跑。

盖文想着自己将要去完成的委托，心里乱极了：即便他在委托人面前夸下海口，保证手到擒来，但事到临头他却难以抑制心间的慌乱，加上刚才又撞上了老熟人兼前同事汉克，更是觉得自今早以来不祥的预感愈发鲜明了。

盖文下意识地伸手就去摸腰间的佩刀，那把弯刀他昨夜磨得锋利雪亮，泛着泠泠的寒光。

这把刀在盖文还是王城骑兵连光荣的一员时，不知割开过多少为非作歹的强盗的喉咙，而今却又要饮血，但这却不是为了公事，而是其主人的私利——

盖文原先在骑兵队里做得好好的，虽然不说飞黄腾达光宗耀祖的地步，但也能让他被人赞一句“年轻有为后生可畏”，盖文在闲暇时也没少设想过将来：身为骑兵队副队长的汉克和队长富勒年纪相近，这两人又是一道入职的好兄弟，将来若是退休估计也是前后脚，而两人退休后留下的空缺，在年轻一代的骑兵中，唯有自己最为突出，若是论资排辈，升职的机会就该是自己的了……

这样的美梦在他拦下了白日酗酒后在王城大道上驾车狂奔，冲撞闪避不及的路人和摊贩的公爵后戛然而止——对方仗着位高权重，一鞭子抽在了盖文的鼻梁上，这还不说，那公爵羞恼自己失了面子，事后寻机告了盖文一状，说他“暴力执法，有损骑兵队的形象”。富勒顶不住达官贵人的压力，只得将盖文开除，私下对他说：“等到事情平息，再将你召回重新入职。”

盖文一夜间从威风凛凛的骑兵排长成了个光杆，往日里被他抓捕过的混混们纷纷拍手称快，这些流言蜚语还算轻的，要紧的是盖文一下子断了生路——他原先一应的收入来源都依靠骑兵队发的薪水，还有自己在巡逻时收下的那些不黑不白的各路老板们的“辛苦费”，如今一朝失势，还有谁会来嘘寒问暖呢？

就在他只得重操加入骑兵队前的旧业，做个猎人勉强糊口的时候，一位比起公爵更显赫的委托人找到了他：

是老国王卡姆斯基的二王子科纳。和大王子康纳是双胞胎的他神情却冷若冰霜，全无曾来过骑兵队里“体察民情”的康纳那样温文尔雅的笑容。

科纳找到盖文，只说了一句：“我不仅会让你官复原职，还能从此平步青云。”

“那么，我要为您做什么呢，王子殿下？”从穷小子一路摸爬滚打上来的盖文并不傻，他看着二王子那张和双胞胎哥哥肖似的脸，想起前阵子从王宫中出走的康纳，心里隐隐有了不祥的预感——

但是科纳开口虽然说的正是盖文所猜想的事件，却不是他猜想的人：“我要你去杀掉一个人——我的弟弟奈斯。”

老国王卡姆斯基有三个儿子，大王子康纳和二王子科纳是双胞胎，其名字接近亦源于此，其中身为长子的康纳尤为老国王钟爱，他用家族祖传的中间名为大王子起名，就连次子都只是长子名字的变体，但对于民间百姓来说，王储和二王子的名字着实容易混淆，所以大家用更简单粗暴的方式称呼这俩天潢贵胄——康纳住在王宫的第51号房间，所以绰号就叫“51”；与之相对的，科纳被叫做“60”。

至于三王子奈斯，这个王子比起两个哥哥来说，在民间为人议论的次数要少许多——或许是因为老国王不太喜欢这个王子，民间传说三王子出生的时候，书记官来询问国王的起名，那会儿老国王正因为和内阁闹得不愉快，又喝了酒，就胡乱说道：“叫‘奈斯’吧！”老国王酒醒后对于这样像是外号的名字也没有再纠正，近一步落实了宫廷的传说——老国王看到三王子，就想到自己的雄才伟略被内阁阻挠的失落，因此迁怒于这个出生得不是时候的儿子。

……但是，二王子60为何想要杀掉的竟是自己的弟弟，而非哥哥呢？

盖文攥紧了手中的刀把，用刀鞘有一下没一下地敲着马鞍。

无论是在平头百姓还是在王公贵族家里，都是长子继承家门，次子自谋生路或是看父母的安排。老国王卡姆斯基也是这样安排的：大王子康纳是王储，二王子科纳虽然目前未有封爵，但怎么说也比他弟弟好多了——

本来事情应该是大王子在老国王殡天后继位的，但是康纳自从来到骑兵队体察民情，亲自跟着副队长汉克去巡视了几次街道，抓了几个小混混后，就回到了王宫里——毕竟没人敢让未来的国君真的身涉险境。

但是康纳回宫后没几日，就从王宫里出走了——现今据说已落草为寇，加入了一伙不断骚扰王都的绿林好汉“耶律哥”里。

不少民众亲眼见过和绿林好汉在一起行动的康纳，即便王宫对此事从无官方说法，但“大王子和父亲决裂，放弃一切地位名禄出走”的说法还是喧嚣尘上，王都内无人不知无人不晓。

即便如此，老国王卡姆斯基也从没有下过废储的诏书。

60想要杀掉亲兄弟的想法盖文并非不能理解——王座面前又有什么手足之情呢？

但前骑兵队成员不能理解的是：为什么60要他去杀掉自己的弟弟，而并非大哥康纳？

说实话，当他确认委托的对象并不是康纳而是奈斯时，竟松了一口气：毕竟康纳现在和一群绿林好汉在一起，他盖文形单影只，杀进耶律哥无异于送肉上砧板，根本不可能完成任务；而奈斯则为老国王所漠视，从10岁起就搬出了王宫，在森林里的行宫居住，身边据60说——“没几个仆人”。

但是，为什么是奈斯而不是康纳？盖文仔细回忆着科纳在提到这个幼弟时的表情，即便这位二王子极力保持平静，但人堆里打滚过来的盖文还是在对方的眉眼里捕捉到了混合着嫉妒、还有担忧。

何至于此？按照推定继承人的法理顺序，长子在法律上是天然的第一顺位，科纳若是想要保证老国王去世后自己登基，只要杀掉大哥，那他就会成为第一顺位继承人，至于奈斯本就排在二哥之后，哪怕身为弟弟的他再优秀再得父亲宠爱，只要老国王脑子没坏，便不可能废长立幼；退一万步说，只要科纳不至于“太像个昏君”，哪怕老国王要越过次子立幼子为储，内阁也不会同意……

更何况，奈斯甚至不像两个哥哥那样住在皇宫里，而是在森林里的行宫居住，若是老国王真的看重这个儿子，何至于把孩子丢到这荒郊野岭里？

显然奈斯比起两个哥哥来说不被老国王看重，一个继承权排在自己后面，又不被父亲看重的弟弟，有必要对他下手吗？

盖文一边想着，一边抬头观察着周围的环境：此时杂毛马已经踏入森林深处，树木因为无人砍伐遮天蔽日，原本挂在中天的太阳也被严密的树影遮盖，显得幽暗阴森。

树影中有亮晶晶的小眼睛盯着盖文，或许是蜥蜴和松鼠，盖文没由来地打了个冷颤。

他想，或许科纳并不是没有想到他所好奇的问题，而是做了万全的准备——60或许不止找了他一个人，也许就在他出发去刺杀奈斯的时候，也有其他人被二王子驱使着去杀掉康纳。

也许对于60来说，杀掉哥哥不够，还要把弟弟也杀了，确保老国王只剩下自己一个儿子——王座不会再有其他的选项。

盖文看到枝头缩着脖子的昏鸦，又看到不知何时已经断掉的林间小道，忽然心里没由来地烦躁起来，他又想起自己一直回避的问题——如果失败了怎么办？科纳是皇亲国戚，或许还能免死，但他手下的刀兵可就不一定了，等待盖文的多半是断头台……

虽然科纳风轻云淡说：“奈斯身边没有几个仆人，有也都是老弱病残，想来对你而言不在话下。”

但三王子好歹也是个王子，身边不可能一点侍卫没有，自己又非神仙精怪，最好的办法或许是诱使三王子落单，再伺机刺杀……

或许他可以在三王子的行宫放火，制造混乱，然后再见机行事……

还好他带了弓箭，这样也不需要近身攻击以免暴露自己，他只要找好机会放暗箭……盖文想起他问科纳：“我从没见过三王子，怎么判断哪个是他呢？”

“奈斯长得和我和……康纳一模一样，除了眼睛是灰蓝色。”科纳那张和康纳一模一样的脸丢下这几个字，然后离开了。

\----------------------

盖文掉头换了个方向，重新循着小路让马儿漫步，他想这三王子既然是“住在森林的行宫里”，定不至于是在连路都不通的地方，这座森林又靠近王城，是老国王行猎的场所，也没有其他贵族在这里建立别馆，只要能找到建筑物，多半就是行宫了。

盖文回忆着科纳给的信息，这才觉得事到临头方觉少——科纳只说“奈斯长着一张和哥哥们一样的脸”，却从没说过这个三王子是什么样的性格，若他像老国王一样佻达，喜欢享乐，为此这会儿不在行宫里而在森林中追逐猎物呢？又或者这个在民间鲜少为人讨论的三王子像是盖文在骑兵队里的前同事柯林斯那样，小心谨慎，在行宫里布置了许多岗哨机关呢？

盖文又想起他在小酒馆里装作无意般跟人讨论老国王的幼子时得到的回复：

“奈斯？你是想说60吧……啧，我表哥是王宫的守卫，他说可亲眼见过这二王子一脚把……从城墙上踹了下去……”

“三王子？你是说住在森林里的那个？说实话根本没几个人见过他，不过我妹妹曾经在王宫里任职，她说‘那孩子皮肤雪白，但不爱说话’，所以仆人们私底下叫他‘白雪王子’……”

“照我说，或许‘白雪王子’就像传说的那样，这里有点问题……”说话者比划了一个指向脑袋的手势，“不然老国王为何要把好好的儿子丢到森林里不见人呢？”

开弓没有回头箭，盖文攥紧了刀把，他想起自己见过的许多贵族子弟——这些不事生产的大少爷们无一不是皮肤雪白，就跟娘们一样娇嫩。这个“白雪王子”多半也是如此，像这样身骄肉贵的纨绔，盖文一个人能打三个，只要自己把刀压在他们的脖子上，那时什么气势风度都会不见，只剩下哭爹喊娘的求饶……

盖文绷紧了脊背，他提醒自己：已经没有回头路了。

忽然，这位前骑兵队成员眼前一亮，他看到远处的溪流边，有个白外套的家伙正坐着垂钓。

盖文心想这多半是个来打点野味的同行，不如借机问问森林里的行宫究竟在什么地方，于是猎人压低了帽檐，一夹马镫催着马儿往前跑。踢踢踏踏的马蹄声引起了那人的注意，还没等盖文跑到他面前，那人便已经回过头来，其时正是盛夏，天气炎热，那人却不止穿着白色的外套，里面还套了件黑色的高领，把脖子遮得严严实实——但无论是这样有违常理的打扮，还是那做工精致一看就是非富即贵的衣着，都不如这人的脸带给盖文的震惊——

那深棕色的头发打了个旋儿，其下正是一张和康纳、科纳一模一样的脸。

盖文一瞬间如喜从天降。

天无绝人之路！站在他面前的正是被委托杀掉的目标对象，盖文迅速扫视了一下周围，发现视野范围内一个旁人都没有，心脏激动得几乎要跳出胸腔——

真是老天保佑，他只要在这里杀掉奈斯，没有一个人会看见是他做的。

盖文翻身下马，快步朝对方走过去：“嘿，老兄！”

奈斯放下了钓竿转过头看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里映出盖文的身形，像是疑惑于怎么有个猎人打扮的家伙突然出现在这人迹罕至的森林。

盖文装作无意识般将手握上刀鞘：“嘿，你知道森林里的行宫在哪吗？”

盖文借着说话的间隙走到奈斯身边，这才发现——真该死，这老国王的幼子明明比哥哥们还小两岁，却跟他的兄弟长得一样高，比盖文高出半个头。

不要紧，体型小意味着灵活——盖文不及多想，一把将刀抽出，一个猛扑就往奈斯心口刺去。

但是身手矫健的猎人却没想到猎物并非反应迟钝的傻大个，奈斯以盖文没想到角度轻巧一个后仰，让一跃而起的盖文来来不及稳住，就着自己跳起的冲劲直直地栽了出去——

“噗！”盖文像个倒插葱一样重重摔在地上，手腕磕在岸边的石碓上，利刃脱手而出噗通掉进了河里。盖文大惊失色，一个鲤鱼打挺就想跳起来抄刀——但他只跳到一半又重重地摔倒在地上。

背重重地硌在粗糙的鹅卵石上，盖文“唉哟”一声，看向压在自己胸口的脚，还有奈斯那居高临下，如同科纳一般冷酷的神情。

糟了……盖文心里骂娘，没想到这“白雪王子”不是个绣花枕头，而是跟哥哥一样有两下子的棘手刺头。

奈斯那比起科纳不相上下的冷漠声音在盖文头顶响起：“是谁派你来的？”

盖文着急起来，他现在才觉得悔之晚矣——若是供出去的话，科纳必定会杀他，而奈斯也未必会保他；若是不供出去，那多半是刑讯逼供，而之后再因“刺杀王室成员”而被判死刑。

盖文还没想好说辞，他就听到奈斯不疾不徐地问道：“是‘卡姆斯基测试’的新内容吗？”

盖文一瞬间几乎要觉得是自己的耳朵出了问题——奈斯没管老国王叫“陛下”，也不是叫他“父亲”，而是直呼其名，只怕他和他父亲的关系就像此人的武力一样，也并非那么简单……

猎人头痛欲裂，他霎时间明白了这“白雪王子”只怕不仅没有智商问题，还不好糊弄，就连他和父亲的关系也不那么简单，自己千不该万不该要牵扯进这种争权夺利的秘辛之中，今日只怕不脱一层皮难以脱身了。

盖文还来不及说话，他就感觉自己胸口上脚加剧了力度。“唔——”盖文一声闷哼，他下意识地说道：“没错，我是国王陛下派来的！”

奈斯的动作稍顿，盖文借机一把抓住对方的腿就是一掀——

但猎人再次失败了，奈斯如同巨石般纹丝不动，反而是瞬息之间借着盖文的动作又狠狠地踹了他一脚。

“噗通！”盖文的后背再次磕在乱石上，他此时胸闷气短，心口被压制的地方传来一阵钝痛，头昏眼花之余只能庆幸还好脑袋栽进的是河边的泥地中，若是磕在石头上，只怕已经如同打碎的鸡蛋了……

“口令呢？”盖文听见奈斯问道。

猎人一时语塞，而他的沉默无疑让奈斯明白了刺杀者的立场，于是那只穿着皮靴的脚在盖文的心口处威慑性地一用力：“我知道你不是卡姆斯基的人，究竟是谁派你来的？”

盖文对上那双居高临下的眼睛，奈斯的眼睛颜色很浅，是介于浅灰和淡蓝混合的色调，映着他额角特有的王室刺青，愈发显得冰冷无情。

真该死，盖文心里骂娘，难道王公贵族因为吃香喝辣，所以天生就比平民身体强壮吗？——他记得自己打听过情报，康纳今年也不过才二十岁，而弟弟奈斯还要更小，他正是心想着一个十七八岁的毛头小子有什么能耐，才不顾风险地答应了科纳的刺杀任务。

或许是他的沉默让奈斯不耐烦了，对方忽然像是拎小鸡一样把盖文提着领子拎了起来。

盖文逮着空子，一记撩阴脚就往奈斯裆下招呼，但换来的只是大头栽倒在地，膝盖猛磕在石碓上——奈斯身一闪手一甩，直接把他脸朝下按倒在泥地里。

奈斯那冰冷的手掌按在了盖文的后颈上，威慑性地聚拢，盖文闷得呼吸急促，却听到耳边传来那一丝起伏都没有冷漠声调：“看来我要用点办法才能让你招供了。”

糟了，接下来怕是要上刑了，盖文觉得膝盖一阵刺痛，一边担心着骨裂一边心惊胆战地想。

他霎时间想起许多自己还在骑兵队时，对于不肯招供的强盗所用过的手段——审讯室里的一根棍子、一条皮带，或者哪怕一只羽毛笔都能成为盖文的好帮手……

“喀嚓”又是一声脆响，却来自盖文的下半身，他感到下身一凉，奈斯竟然扯掉了他的皮带，并且迅速地绑住了自己的双手！

怎么回事？奈斯不是个养尊处优的王子吗？怎么不止身手矫健，还会这种骑兵队里才秘传的刑讯手法呢？——盖文想起自己刚入职的时候，老前辈曾经传授过的不二法门，不由得心里发慌：对于棘手的刺头，他们总会把对方的皮带给扒了，让其只能提留着破裤子蹲在牢房里——接下来无论是对方想要上吊、或是越狱、又或者伺机攻击狱卒，都少了一样利器。

盖文裸露着的皮肤感受到了凉意，使得侦探心里愈发慌乱：这样即便他能挣脱奈斯逃跑，也得光着屁股回王都，只怕半路上就因为“有伤风化”被骑兵队的前同事们给逮住了。

接下来只怕是要被押进行宫里刑讯逼供了……盖文心里发寒，这王子在野外赤手空拳已经如此了得，若是进了行宫不知还有什么手段在等着自己……

盖文感到那冰冷的，独属于王公贵族的没什么茧子的指尖滑过自己大腿内侧，他瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但更令前骑兵队成员不寒而栗的还是“白雪王子”说的话：“你的大腿肌肉很结实，日常没少骑马吧？”

似乎是为了赞同奈斯的推测，那匹停在原地吃草，浑然不知主人遭遇了什么的杂毛马得意地一扬蹄子，叫了一声。

奈斯的手指滑过盖文的大腿内侧，抚摸着一道接近血管的陈旧伤疤——当年那个拘捕绑匪几乎捅穿了盖文的大腿。

“你的马订了掌钉，鬃毛也修剪得很整齐，膘肥体壮的，这可和你的装束不大相符——一般的平民家里鲜少有马匹，即便有也难以得到这样精心的养护，而这匹马对你又很亲昵，想来不是偷来的。”

“你身上有许多的伤疤，”奈斯一边说着，“但如果你是强盗的话——流寇们都各有各的风格，在给马修马掌上亦是如此——他们可没法给爱马钉特供给军队和骑兵队的马掌钉。”

奈斯的语调冰冷却一针见血，盖文听得心里战战兢兢，直到那冰冷的指尖触及他藏在睡衣底下的胸口时，才猛然惊觉。

盖文就像条被人用草绳束缚的鲫鱼，猛地向前一挣，但被奈斯绑好的双手使得盖文失去了平衡，现任猎人除了打滑蹭了一脸泥外，只得被白雪王子再次揪住领子提到自己面前。

盖文看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛里映出自己狼狈不堪的身影，他下意识地想要呸对方一口，却被眼疾手快的奈斯一把掐住了下颌，只能发出含混不清的呜咽声。

奈斯额角那王族独有的蓝色圆圈刺青映着昏黄的夕阳，在盖文眼中愈发像个即将套住自己脖子的绳结，他像一条即将上砧板的鱼，拼命地扭动着。

“最重要的一点——你的格斗技巧，显然是受过专业训练的。”奈斯轻轻地笑了一声，“是伪装成猎人的禁卫军吗？又或者是跟着军队一起培训，负责维护王都治安的骑兵队成员？”

盖文沉默不语，而他的沉默或许被奈斯解读为敌意，对方轻轻地哼了一声：“我想你不会想要在经历过一番‘招待’后，才不情不愿地说出是谁主使你的吧？要是你现在就招供，我可以免掉你受肉刑的折磨，而我也——还赶得上热气腾腾的晚饭。”

盖文冷笑一声：“小王子，你甚至都不住在王宫里，你这样无权无势、乳臭未干的光杆王子，还是不要学大人信口开河来得好。”

或许是被“乳臭未干”这个词所激怒，奈斯眯起眼睛，他原本冷酷的神情中更添一层寒意：“我想，这位胆敢犯上的猎人——又或者是前军人？你似乎还不明白自己的处境。”

盖文毛骨悚然，他直到奈斯的手像是赏玩珍宝一般捻住自己的乳头才猛然回过神来——那并不是调情或者赏玩的力度，皮肤像雪一样白的王子更像是个仵作，在思索着赋予即将成为尸体的这具躯体何种死法。

盖文一瞬间想到了很多——那些隐藏在暗处，见不得人却在审讯中总能发挥奇效的“伎俩”。奈斯的眼神他再熟悉不过——那是盖文曾经在最老辣最无情的军人脸上见过的。猎人心里惊雷大作，为了避免事情真的走到他所恐惧的那条道路上，盖文故意露出个嘲讽的笑容：“怎么，难道身为尊贵的王子，身边连个暖床的女仆都没有吗？饥不择食到了要找我这样下三滥的混混的程度？”

奈斯的唇角弯了起来，但是那却并不是康纳那样具有亲和力的笑意，而更像是刀刃上泠泠的冷光：“就像你并不是什么混混，而是个受过军事格斗技巧训练的杀手那样，我也不是基佬——”

年轻的王子把手伸向了自己的腰带：“但是你也知道，在这种情况下，你和我是不是基佬也无关紧要——”

“毕竟，‘事急从权’不是嘛？”奈斯的手毫不犹豫地把盖文的内裤扯了下来，“我赶时间，你拒不招供，而现在这荒郊野外的也没有其他工具，只好学会变通了——”

“你所受过的军事训练里，想必也提及过这部分的内容吧，”奈斯伏在盖文的耳边，语调温和平静，仿佛在说‘他赶着回家吃晚饭’这样稀松平常的事情，“那想必你也有相应的心理准备了——”

“毕竟这可是‘刺杀王室成员’的重罪，”盖文听着那令自己胆寒的声音，同时感受到一根炙热的玩意抵在了自己那绝对不是用来追求享乐的器官的入口，奈斯整个人伏在他身上，以体重压得盖文不能动弹，“你要是快点招供的话，我或许可以让你不那么痛苦。”

盖文打好草稿的嘲讽还没说出来，就变成了一声噎在喉咙里的惨叫。

\-----------------------------

盖文感到自己要被撕裂开了，他再也顾不得什么骨气和节操，惨叫起来——这该死的白雪王子，乳臭未干的小王八蛋发育得倒是挺好，跟体格健壮的勇武军人没有任何区别，就连他那根该死的老二也是。

盖文感到自己几乎要被如同利刃般的阳具破开腹腔。不……或许他的肠子早已在这粗暴的、毫不怜惜纯粹是上刑般的鞭笞中穿孔了。奈斯就像是药店的学徒捣药一般，力度毫不衰减，一下又一下重重地凿击盖文那原本用于排泄的，绝非娼妇出卖来换取金钱的地方。

盖文痛得胡言乱语起来，他针对对方年龄的谵语似乎逗笑了奈斯，对方伏在他耳边说道：“没错，这位猎人，我确实还有一个月才成年——即便你事后告我一个‘人身伤害罪’，我也能被从轻处罚。”

“更不要说你意图刺杀王室成员在前，或许到时候——”奈斯说着又是一撞，“我可以让法官给你在监狱里安排几个‘温柔体贴’的室友。”

“当然，也有可能是你设想的那样，我锒铛入狱，又恰好做了你的室友。”奈斯轻轻地笑起来，“那个时候，我或许会考虑学习一点技巧，对你温柔一点——毕竟届时我才是个‘成熟稳重的成年人’嘛。”

奈斯的阳具上的青筋重重地刮过盖文那事先没有经过任何安抚或是开拓的肠壁，盖文嗅到的血腥味又重了一点。猎人想自己或许是太疼了，下半身在这样并非情欲而是纯粹酷刑的拷问中竟然已经没有最开始的痛感。

或许这就是万事开头难吧，在那根粗得像是擀面杖捅进来之后，就没那么令人痛苦了。盖文诧异于这样的状态下他还能自嘲——但不这么做的话，他就快要疯掉了，那些“完成任务后官复原职”的许诺像是恶魔嘲讽的笑声，在他耳边回放——尤其对比着他此刻境遇的狼狈不堪：被比自己小近20岁的刺杀对象“白雪王子”按在河边的枯叶中，满脸烂泥高撅屁股，只能像是无力的雌兽般忍受另一个同性的羞辱和拷问。

对，这跟情欲或者是爱意没有任何关系，该死的。盖文再一次为自己优秀的记忆力而苦笑——他在受训时也学过这方面的内容：如何尽快摧毁嫌疑人的心理，使对方崩溃并且招供：最好的途径往往是性。

羞辱的、粗暴的践踏对方，使对方最隐秘的一面被揭露出来——令对方彻底崩溃，最终言听计从。

盖文试着攥紧拳头，但却只攥紧了自己掌心的皮肤，他的鼻尖传来血腥气和膻味，前骑兵队成员咬紧了牙关——是的，这位“白雪王子”没有猜错，刺杀者恰好就是受过军事训练，对于拷问技巧熟门熟路的家伙。

既然他也是上过这门课的，那么白雪王子以为这样就能使得一个在刀尖上打滚了20年的骑兵队成员屈服，未免也太小看人了，盖文冷笑起来。

……在情欲的间隙中，先掉下深渊的往往都是在上面的、自以为掌控一切那个家伙。盖文极力无视下半身的钝痛，试着绷紧大腿和臀部的肌肉——奈斯的观察确实没有错，他有一双有力的大腿。

盖文如愿以偿地听到了奈斯在被夹紧后发出的一声喘息。前猎人攥紧了拳头，如果这白雪王子傻一点的话——比如说把他翻过来正面上他，那么此时此刻白雪王子或许已经被猎人夹紧了腰部，在意乱情迷之时被勒得不能呼吸顺带被击中太阳穴了。

盖文正专心致志地用手指绑住自己双手的皮带搏斗，却在白雪王子的阳具又一次顶进来时下意识地低喘一声——他在这变成呻吟前硬生生地收住了，于是只发出了一声混合着惨叫却又像是壮年男人献媚般的奇怪声音。

盖文想要咬紧嘴唇，但显然为时已晚——奈斯也意识到了刚才那一声的不同寻常，于是那根青筋遒劲，比起刑具还像刑具的性器调整角度，再一次顶上了令盖文喘息的区域。

盖文的嘴里满是血腥味——他为了抑制自己的呜咽声把嘴唇咬破了。他想这天杀的白雪王子真该去看看医生——诊断一下他老二上的静脉曲张问题，他妈的，一个乳臭未干的小王子，为什么有根比起盖文自己的还狰狞的阳具？难道该死的王族就连在这方面都要比平头百姓卓越吗？

盖文也敏锐地意识到了刚才绝非偶然，奈斯每顶一次，猎人的身体就不住地颤抖一次，仿佛是被闪电击中一般，身上传来酥痒却愉悦的感觉，股间的痛觉也不那么鲜明了，最糟糕的是，盖文原本因为痛感而萎靡不振的阳具，竟然渐渐地有了抬头的趋势——

奈斯显然也察觉到了盖文肌肉的放松和收紧，于是冰凉的指节合拢成掌，一巴掌甩在了盖文的屁股上，在寂静的林间发出一声脆响。白雪王子神态闲适：“我本来以为能让你尽快招供，现在看来似乎选错了路子，没想到猎人先生天赋异禀——你虽然口口声声自己‘不是基佬’，但你好像开始乐在其中了啊？”

奈斯的顶撞让盖文感觉大腿根部冰凉，他突然意识到是自己的阳具已经高高翘起，并在身后人抽插的过程中被撞得喷出了前列腺液。这个事实吓得盖文浑身肌肉紧绷，但却无疑招来了相反的效果——他因此把奈斯含得更紧更深，因而盖文那充血的肠道内壁甚至能凭借触感描绘出奈斯的老二上的每一根青筋。

但是盖文绝不会屈服，于是猎人冷笑一声：“嘿，天赋异禀的可不是白雪王子您吗？对着一个三十多岁的老男人脏兮兮的屁股，老二翘得比旗杆还高，像条公狗似的趴在人背上，这样的事我这种平头百姓可做不来，不愧是‘欲戴王冠必承其重’啊。”

他的话令奈斯弯起唇角，后者眼神扫视盖文浑身上下，一把攥紧了盖文的性器根部，在猎人耳边说：“没事，术业有专攻，大家各司其职，比如这位名为猎人实为刺客的杀手先生，你倒是生了一个好屁股——不适合当公狗没问题，你现在撅起屁股扮演母狗不是很称职吗？”

陌生人撸动自己的性器比起自慰的快感要强烈数倍，盖文一下子没法抵抗，呻吟出声。但奈斯显然并不打算给盖文任何愉悦的体验，盖文在骤然涌出的快感的泪水中看到奈斯揪了几根岸边的杂草，将草梗对着自己的尿道口就捅了下去。

“唔！”盖文闷哼一声，像是被活着丢下油锅的鱼那样扭动起来，草梗不粗不细，却恰恰好堵死了精液的出口，让壮年的猎人所有的欲望无处可去。而操控着一切的白雪王子还在身后又快又急的抽插着，单手撸动盖文的阳具以促使猎人尽快达到射精的临界点。

盖文的眼眶完全红了，他手上试图挣脱的动作都为之停滞。猎人只觉得自己的脑子仿佛被丢进了滚烫的肉汤里，意识被快感冲击着只能发出支离破碎的：“不要……”

“是‘不要’，还是‘想要’？”奈斯的声音在耳畔响起，轻柔得仿佛爱人的低语，但是杀意却一览无遗，“你老老实实招供，我就让你射出来，好不好？”

盖文原本正在情欲的海浪上被冲得随波逐流，但白雪王子这冰冷的腔调竟如木板令猎人瞬间反应过来——笼罩他的并非情人的蜜意，而是黑狱和断头台的将来。恰在此时，远处的树林里有火把的亮光由远及近，还伴随着欢快的低语——是一群归家的猎人们互相比较着猎物，谈笑着往村镇走去。

盖文下意识地张开嘴就想要呼救，奈斯却眼疾手快地一把攥住了盖文的下颌，并就着插入的姿势将盖文抱起来，让盖文跌坐在自己的腿弯里。

“啊！”这个姿势使得白雪王子的性器进得更深，盖文一下子被逼出了更多快感的泪水，他在泪眼朦胧中见到白雪王子那根白得像霜一样的肉刃深植于自己黝黑的股间，就像是……咖啡上该死的白色奶油拉花。

罪魁祸首不疾不徐地将盖文的两腿打开，直对道旁迎接即将要走过来的猎人们：“你想要叫出来吗，猎人先生？那你觉得回家的农夫们是会相信‘白雪王子强奸一个猎人’，还是会相信‘白雪王子是个基佬，在跟他的男宠玩点小花样’？”

奈斯甚至轻轻地笑起来：“离群索居的白雪王子，性格乖僻，是个基佬可不是什么大新闻——毕竟比起一群在床上玩死了床伴的贵族来说，这个男宠身上也就一点淤青，怎么能说是强奸呢？倒不如说是王子太温柔了——唯一值得议论的，大概也就是王子的口味实在是不怎么样……”

奈斯的唇落在盖文的耳根，但却戛然而止，盖文用挣脱了皮带的手肘狠狠向后一击打在奈斯的腹部上，在对方吃痛弯腰的间隙盖文一跃而起，几乎是将自己从奈斯的阳具上拔了下来，猎人顾不得拔出瞬间发出的“啵”令人脸红心跳的声音，狠狠一脚后踢踹在奈斯脸上，紧接着向前一跳，快步跑到一直守候在旁的马边，翻身一夹马镫，没命地向前狂奔起来。

\----------------------------------------------

森林里的冷风吹在脸上，盖文只能半站半蹲地立在马鞍上，尽量避免自己的伤痕累累，上面还有未干的血液和精液残迹的屁股坐上去——刚才他下意识地坐了下去，差点痛得要落下马来。

那该死的白雪王子！盖文恨得咬牙切齿，他现在倒不是出于完成科纳的委托而想要杀人了，哪怕只是为了自己的声誉，他也不得不杀掉这个白雪王子以绝后患——他竟敢……

树林的夜风吹在盖文裸露的屁股上，被怒火冲刷得失去理智的盖文才回过神来：不要说他刚才光着屁股骑马的模样有没有被晚归的猎人们看见，哪怕没有，就凭他现在这衣衫不整的模样也没法入城，要是骑兵队的前同事们见了他，怕是要用“有碍观瞻”的罪名把他就地抓捕。

他得想想办法，当务之急是先去找条裤子……

盖文勒了勒马缰，放缓了杂毛马的速度。正当猎人四处搜索，想着是否先找两片宽大的树叶遮挡时，他突然看见了远处一栋两层的小木屋里映出暖意融融的火光。

盖文驱使着杂毛马向前，小木屋的烟囱里传来食物的香气，令盖文不由得咽了咽口水。

就说自己是被强盗打劫的倒霉蛋好了……盖文试探着伸手敲了敲小木屋的门。

他扯了扯外套，尽量掩盖自己的私处，但沿着腿根滑下来的精液和半透明的肠液却一时半会擦不干净，在盖文站立的地方留下了湿漉漉的脏痕。

“吱呀”一声，大门打开了。

盖文所有的话都吓得噎在了肚子里。

给他开门的正是跟康纳、科纳、还有把阳具塞进他屁股里的奈斯一模一样的脸。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛里映出狼狈不堪的盖文：“我以为您会来得更早一点呢。”

伴随着身着厨师服的奈斯拉开的门缝间隙，盖文分明看到，在摆满烤排骨、山鸡汤、炸土豆和炖豆子的餐桌边，还整整齐齐坐了六个一模一样的奈斯——

而正中间的那个，发型凌乱，衣服上还有泥痕。他那灰蓝色的眼睛牢牢锁定了站在门口的盖文。

白雪王子对盖文笑了笑：“不进来喝点肉汤吗，猎人先生？要知道污点证人可需要保持充足的体力……”

盖文如遭雷击，他知道这一次——

自己无路可逃了。

\-------------fin---------------------

Note:

**本文后续请参见第5章的《春又临》（2020.5.1追加）

**本文即是之前在画同人图的时候，在评论区口嗨的“仿生人童话故事之白雪王子和暴躁猎人”——一时pwp一时爽，一直pwp一直爽。😘

~~这算是兑现了承诺：写室外强制play（达成了在《锈带之雪》里未完的愿景）~~

本文目前的打算是写成 ** _短篇故事合集，_** 即每篇都是一个 **独立的** 童话故事， **单章完结** ，故此本文的状态标识为“完结”——实际上会在将来在本作品中新增其他短篇（不定期），所以欢迎佛系等待更新。

（至于白雪王子和猎人的故事就到这里结束了——不能再说了，再说盖文会很痛了😂）

（一开始也想过原典里的“恶毒后妈”要让谁来扮演，后来击鼓传锅——就决定是你了，60！因此本文中也针对DBH的人物关系，把一些行为动机稍作了改变。）

写作的时候一直在听：lost in woods，于是我现在满脑子都是lost~in~woods~♪

感谢阅读，让我们在（不知道何时才会有的）下一篇再见！😉

往期作品联动：

《 **里德警探的🍑保卫战** 》<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938184/chapters/49778849>

《 **锈带之雪** 》<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092687/chapters/50184005>

（看到这行字下面的❤了吗？点一下↓不用注册也能点↓【恶魔低语】）


	2. 灰男孩和神仙教父

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:盖文为双性设定⚠️❗  
> ❗每篇故事中的人设都是独立的、只为剧情服务，并不通用

\-------------------------------------------------------------

其二：灰男孩和神仙教父

当阳光艰难地穿透厚重的乌云，昭示着新一天到来时，卡姆斯基宅也亮起了灯光。

卡姆斯基的三儿子奈斯掀开了窗帘，注目着天际的乌云。

老卡姆斯基披着睡袍趿着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地穿过客厅中的圣诞树和一地的礼物盒，走到大窗边看了一眼：“看样子今天会下雪。”

奈斯沉默地只用表情表示赞同，老卡姆斯基也习惯了小儿子成日里的一言不发——奈斯牙牙学语和学习拼写的速度都比正常的孩子快，但偏偏开口就少，使得老卡姆斯基当年先是担心自己的小儿子是个哑巴，后来到了学龄前又担心奈斯是不是自闭症——直到王都里最好的医生诊断无误，说“这孩子就只是天生的不爱说话”，老卡姆斯基才放下心来。

但身为家长面对多个子女，即便嘴上说着“一碗水端平”，但面对孩子总会有疼爱上的偏好，面对这个明明年纪最小但是却最成熟，已经长得跟自己双胞胎哥哥们一样高的幼子，卡姆斯基自认并非不关心，只是奈斯从来都能完美地完成任何师长的嘱托，老卡姆斯基便因为放心而渐渐减少了对幼子的关注，进而把心思更多地放在偶尔还会犯错的双胞胎长子身上，陪他们慢慢成长——因为对于奈斯实在是教无可教：别说这孩子从不犯错，哪怕是有所叮嘱，奈斯也只是背着手沉默地听着，末尾说一句“Got it.”

“仆人给马车轮子套好了防滑链了吧？”老卡姆斯基打着哈欠问道，“要是裁缝送来衣服，你就替我付账吧，钱袋在我书桌的抽屉里。”

奈斯点点头，他额角上一块手指头大的胎记映着微弱的日光，显得有些发蓝。

“我今晚要带你的哥哥们进宫参加舞会，你自己吃饭睡觉吧，别等我们了。”卡姆斯基打着哈欠又朝卧室走去，嘟囔道，“我得再睡个回笼觉……”

奈斯继续看向窗外，时值严冬，花园里的草木上积了一层昨夜的落雪，爬藤的蔷薇变成了白色的藤蔓，奈斯忽然想要知道小心用防水布遮盖起来保暖的玫瑰有没有开放——于是他推开门走了出去。

当奈斯小心翼翼地掀开防水布，想要查看昨晚小心遮盖起来的玫瑰花时，他背后响起了一个声音：“嘿！奈斯！”

奈斯回头，发现是自己的二哥60——他们三兄弟自然各有学名，但大哥和二哥小时候看了一本幻想故事的绘本，深受主人公吸引，男孩子们玩起模仿英雄的游戏，各自给自己起了外号，大哥代号“51”，二哥代号“60”，小弟则被哥哥们起名为“900”，后来兄弟们慢慢长大，但用外号来称呼彼此的习惯却留存了下来。

60看向那掩藏在防水布下，欲开未开蜷缩着的玫瑰花蕾，皱了皱眉：“奈斯，我觉得你若是想让这株玫瑰花安全过冬，不如挖出来放进盆里养在室内吧，今年冬天这么冷，你只给它盖上罩布恐怕无济于事。”

奈斯还没答话，篱笆外面就响起了叫门声，正是捧着包裹赶来的裁缝。60嘟囔一声：“老爸就喜欢折腾这些。”但还是走过去给裁缝开了门。

“喔，我昨晚连夜赶工，”裁缝擦了擦脑门上并不存在的汗，看向60和奈斯，“终于按照老爷的委托，在今天舞会前给两位公子做好了新衣服，来，两位少爷来试试吧。”

60打开包裹的手一怔，奈斯则缓缓地摇了摇头：“不是我，另一身衣服是给我哥哥康纳的，我去叫他。”

裁缝看着这位深棕色头发的青年远去的背影，又看看远处走廊上走过来的，和此刻正在试衣服的60长得一模一样的另一位青年，再想想当初卡姆斯基老爷下订单时说：“定制两身进宫参加舞会的礼服，要用最好的面料，什么金线勾边，银扣子……最好的工艺都安排上，别省钱。”裁缝思及此处，又看看没得到衣服的青年放在自己手里的钱袋，沉默地低下头去——大户人家的秘辛他还是少管为好，反正钱不会少他一个子儿。

\--------------------

康纳兴致勃勃地对着镜子试穿新的礼服——那是灰色的呢绒外套，用蓝色的丝线在胸口出绣出卡姆斯基家的三角形家纹，再配上洁白浆得笔挺的衬衣与黑色的领结，愈发显得刚成年的康纳玉树临风，一表人才。

一旁的60虽然在看到自己的衣服和哥哥几无差别时皱了皱眉，但也很快地脱了家居服换上，原本就是双胞胎的两兄弟再穿上一样的衣服，更是教人难以辨认。

康纳对着镜子转了一圈后，眼角的余光瞥见一旁沉默注视着的弟弟奈斯，朝弟弟招手：“嘿，奈斯，你也过来试试吧。”

奈斯沉默地摇了摇头，他那双和哥哥们不一样的灰蓝色眼睛里是无声的拒绝：“不了，这是父亲为你们订做的。”

康纳有些尴尬地停下了，一时间不知道说什么好，兄长又想起前两天父亲把三兄弟叫到面前叮嘱：“51和60，你们这两天抓紧练习礼仪，在平安夜当天，王宫里会举办舞会，公主会在适龄的男宾中挑选驸马，我托人为你们要来了两张入场券，当天我会带你们一起出席舞会。”

父亲唯独没有考虑奈斯，说话时全程只看着双胞胎儿子。康纳轻声问道：“奈斯，你是为了不能参加舞会而沮丧吗？”

一旁的60插嘴道：“我对做不做驸马也没有兴趣，只是既然这是老头子和阿曼妲保姆的意愿，我就把它当成任务完成罢了，反正我最多也就是去走个过场。900，你要是想穿新衣服，我和51可以——”

“没事，”奈斯轻轻地摇了摇头，“我对衣服不感兴趣，哥哥们先整理衣着吧。”说罢这有着跟哥哥们不一样颜色的双眼，因此被旁人称呼为“灰男孩”的青年就离开了会客厅，一人走回了房间。

60和51对视一眼，彼此都在对方的眼里读出无奈，老卡姆斯基作为父亲确实在这点上过于偏心，可是碍于人子的立场，两个儿子也不能公然指责老父亲，只能试着旁敲侧击地提醒，或者背地里关心弟弟。

51把衣服往桌子上一甩，快步跑上去：“嘿，900，等我和60在王宫赴宴的时候，就设法给你带一套——”

“没事，哥哥们先顾自己吧，”奈斯的声音从房间门后传来，“我只是昨晚没有睡好，现在有些没精神，想要休息一会。”

51十分担心地盯着紧闭的卧室门看了一阵，最终还是只能转身叹气离开。

\-------------

门背后的奈斯确实坐在床上，但并没有要入睡的样子——在今早他“手误把牛奶打泼在床上”后，此刻被褥已经被一手带大他们兄弟三人的阿曼妲老保姆换了一套新的，散发着皂角的清香。

奈斯确实心乱如麻，倒并不是因为父亲对于三个儿子的区别对待——只带双胞胎长子入宫参加舞会谋求一个成为驸马的机会，而把幼子留在家里。

托了他一贯寡言少语的福，家里的兄弟和佣人们都看不出奈斯今早的满腹愁思，或者阿曼妲老保姆有所察觉，但也只当这个被唤作“灰男孩”的孩子是因为平安夜将被一个人孤苦伶仃地留在家里而沮丧。

奈斯又想起此刻萦绕在他心头的那个疑团，那个让他今早惊醒的，难以言喻的梦——

奈斯梦见了自己的教父。

奈斯有一个教父。他还小的时候，某天正在花园里跟着阿曼妲保姆修剪玫瑰的奈斯忽然看见篱笆上“噗通”一声翻下来个棕发绿眼，鼻梁上有道疤的男人。

“里德先生，您怎么到这里来了？”阿曼妲保姆惊叫一声,“您怎么不从大门进来？”

“我来找卡姆斯基说点事情，马上就走。”那人把因为翻墙而散乱的头发往脑后一拨，就要抬脚往屋里走去。

但是那天父亲带着两个哥哥去寄宿学校，因此这个叫“盖文·里德”的父亲的远房表兄弟只好在会客厅里稍待。

他看到在玫瑰花丛里望向会客厅的奈斯，朝灰男孩招手：“嘿，小子，你也是卡姆斯基的儿子吧，怎么不跟你的哥哥们一样去上学？”

“你的父亲不送你去学校？”

“没有人陪你玩吗？”

“是老保姆把你带大的？”

……那个棕发绿眼的年轻男人把奈斯抱在膝盖上，一连串地问他问题，虽然奈斯想说自己并不是那种黏着母亲的小孩，但……这个远房表叔虽然只穿着一件皱巴巴的外套，可怀里实在温暖，他有一搭没一搭地回答着表叔的问题，最后在父亲回到家时，奈斯已经迷迷糊糊地倒在“里德叔叔”怀里睡着了——并且“里德叔叔”已经在方才的问答中，荣升为“神仙教父”。

虽然父亲事后告诉他，当年奈斯刚出生的时候，便为他选了里德先生做教父，本意是希望他跟着维护王城治安的教父一样，做个正直的人，但是谁想到奈斯渐长之后，对于宗教并不虔信，识字以后连教堂都不肯去，既无信仰，那又谈何“教父”？因此老卡姆斯基只好不在儿子面前提这一茬。

自从奈斯重新认了这个教父之后，里德先生倒也尽起榜样的职责来，逢年过节总会给奈斯送礼物，或者带着他出去玩耍，对于奈斯从不去礼拜一事里德先生也没什么微词，反而是笑着说：“算了，你小子挥拳倒有两下子，哪天你真的被强盗打劫了，或许你的拳头反而比祷告更有用。”

阿曼妲老保姆提起里德先生也总说：“唉，孩子，还好你还有个不错的教父，只是里德先生未免也太忙了，要是他能多劝劝你父亲，卡姆斯基老爷也不至于这样冷落你。”

奈斯知道老保姆是在可怜总被父亲忽视的自己，但他却并不觉得受到冷落——从学习能力上来说，他知道父亲对自己确实是尽力了，也实在是教无可教，既然如此，父亲把心思放在更需要操心的哥哥们身上也是理所当然的。

只是老保姆和其他佣人眼中，三少爷就成了“不被父亲看重的，只有教父偶尔来过问的灰男孩”，奈斯也懒得多费口舌解释——他曾经试过，但阿曼妲老保姆只是叹气：“三少爷，你不要再替老爷解释了，你是个好孩子，只是老爷实在是偏心……”于是奈斯索性选择了沉默——毕竟“离群索居的灰男孩”难得有跟教父一起出去玩耍的机会，每当里德先生来接他时，佣人们都会出于同情，不会给奈斯设下晚归的门禁，让他能跟教父多玩一会儿。

小时候跟教父一起钓鱼、爬树、翻篱笆；年纪稍长则是跟随教父学习格斗的技巧；近两年来教父对他实在是教无可教，于是父子俩见面的地点变成了小酒馆——教父虽然满口脏话，但终究记得让酒保“给这小子来一杯果汁”——虽然奈斯觉得，自己陪教父喝两杯也没有什么问题。

他对于教父的每次到来一直充满期待，成长后也非常高兴待在教父身边——他一开始以为这是自从童年以来，教父在他生命里承担了师长和父亲的角色，因此他对教父觉得亲近，想要成为教父那样顶天立地的男子汉：比如说在看到教父的肱二头肌后，他回家把大花瓶当成哑铃举着；又比如说他学了一手拉花的手艺，准备等到圣诞前后教父再来探望他时，给教父露一手……

但是昨天晚上的梦，让他不得不正视自己对教父的想法：他对教父真的只是崇敬和感激之情吗？为何他会做这样的梦……

\---------------

奈斯梦见自己接到了暌违半年，去剿匪的教父的飞鸽传书，说他已经圆满完成任务，约教子和他在城郊的森林见面，父子一起打猎放松。

奈斯收到纸条后兴冲冲地收拾东西出了门。

但当他到了约定的森林，却不见教父的身影，奈斯还当教父是一时耽搁了，便索性自己牵着马在树林附近闲逛起来。

等奈斯意识到自己迷路的时候，他已经走到了一座小木屋附近，奈斯见到小木屋里透出昏黄的灯光，烟筒里冒出袅袅炊烟，心知里面有人居住，便打算去敲门问路。

但是当奈斯拴了马朝小木屋走去时，他千不该万不该先从窗户里瞥了一眼：

他看到了自己的教父——但是教父却穿得很奇怪：明明应该是在森林里打猎，但教父却只穿着一件松松垮垮、尺寸明显大了一码的衬衣，虽然下半身掩映在衬衣底下，但教父分明没有穿外裤……

奈斯疑窦丛生，瞬间打消了出声的主意，继续沉默地从窗纸的破洞里观察教父的举动。

教父在客厅的餐桌边，捧着一只瓷杯慢慢地喝着，他那些没有掩盖在衣物底下的躯体，有半凝结的白色污渍，上面有着奇怪的伤痕——一个个小点组成的椭圆形，看上去就像是……人的牙印。

奈斯已经17岁了，又是个接受过完整性教育的青年，如何不知这是怎样才会出现在人的躯体上的痕迹，他为撞破了教父“在森林里的小木屋私会情人”这件事正有些羞赧，想着照顾尊长的颜面，默不作声地离开；但脚却又迈不动，心里生出一股子混合了好奇和气恼的念头——他想知道教父在森林里私会的究竟是个怎么样容貌、什么品行的女性，能让教父忘了和教子的约定，在小木屋里流连到现在？

仿佛真的响应他的好奇心似的，楼梯上传来咯吱咯吱的木板被踩踏声，有人从二楼下来了。

那个人只穿了裤子，赤着上半身——但奈斯完全不需要因为“非礼勿视”而别开视线——来者是个男人。

但是奈斯却惊得把所有的话都噎在了喉咙里——那个赤膊的，身上有着无数抓痕的男人，和自己有一模一样的脸。

那个“奈斯”走到餐桌边，看到教父正站在餐桌边老老实实地喝咖啡，露出了一个心满意足的微笑，凑到教父身后——而教父虽然在听到背后响起脚步声的那一刻便瞬间变了脸色、显然是不情愿的模样，但却像是脚被钉在地板上，竟然没有挪动一步。

“奈斯”走到教父背后，手径直伸进了教父的衣服下摆，肆意地摩挲游走起来，整个人趴在教父的背后，用一种刚睡醒的疏懒问道：“怎么不坐下来慢慢喝咖啡呢？”

教父没有回答，奈斯却懂得了教父站着的原因——那被撩开的衬衣把教父所有的底牌暴露无遗：教父衬衣底下什么都没有穿。

那真是不道德、不体面到了极点的画面——教父的两腿之间的牙印更为密集，有些还在渗出血珠，而教父的臀部上面也有数个掌掴的痕迹，在那条深沟间凝结着半白的液体，而整个臀部都略带不自然的红肿，更不要说教父那根和奈斯一样的男性器官了——奈斯曾经和教父一起下水游泳，他记得教父脱掉上衣后，小腹处是有浓密的体毛的。

但现在那里光滑干净得就像是家里的地板——显然是被人为祛除了毛发，但这也让教父那根备受蹂躏的器官更为明显——那根尺寸不小的阳具可怜兮兮地垂着头，并不是一般男人安静沉睡的模样，更像是被过度使用后的疲惫，而那上面的密集的牙印也更佐证了这一点。

教父就这么僵硬地站着，任由背后的“奈斯”一边啃咬着自己的颈侧，一边上下其手。

奈斯僵硬得站在原地，几乎连呼吸都要忘了，但邪恶的梦境似乎不打算放过这误入淫靡聚会的青年——楼梯上又响起了脚步声，六个跟“奈斯”一模一样的年轻男人走了下来。

他们都穿着一样的白外套，黑色的高领毛衣，奈斯一瞥他们的体格，突然意识到了一点：教父穿的或许正是其中一人的衬衣。

那七个“奈斯”挨个走过来亲吻教父，把教父包围在正中——然后最背德、最荒谬的场景出现了：

“奈斯们”把教父抱起来放到了餐桌上，扯开了教父的衬衣，把他的腿往两边分开——然后奈斯看见了教父完整的躯体：教父明明是个男人，双乳却像是妇女一样肿大，但那褐色的乳头上的牙印却表明这并不是因为教父自身的生理机能，而是被这群豺狼吮吸得发肿的；那掩藏在阴囊后面的，本不是用来取乐的部位则可疑地红肿起来，入口黏着半干涸的白色结晶，在被抱上餐桌时，教父无力地蹬腿挣扎，但很快就被两双有力的胳膊固定了双腿，而这举动除了让那红肿的秘穴入口像是挤炼奶般渗出一丝暧昧的半透明浊白的液体外，毫无其他作用……

那群男人挨个亲吻教父，吮吸他的乳头，啃咬他的大腿内侧，就像是教父平常夸奖奈斯“好孩子”一样，那群“奈斯”笑着抚摸教父的脸颊，夸他“乖男孩”，让他“乖乖把腿打开，不要每次都惹我们生气了才就范”，而原本还在挣扎的教父听到这句话，就像是想起了什么晦暗的记忆一般，脸色一变，僵硬地停止了挣扎。

随后，那群人挨个插入了教父——用他们那根和奈斯一样的器官，插入了教父那本不是用来取乐的部位，教父呜咽起来，黝黑的皮肤泛起潮红，教父那话儿也激动地翘了起来，却被其中一个“奈斯”攥紧了。

那个“奈斯”笑道：“我们来玩个游戏怎么样？你赢了就让你射出来。”

说罢他们也不等教父点头同意，扯下领带蒙住了教父的眼睛，然后在教父面前围成一个圈，7根挺立的阳具如同箭镞一般指向教父的脸颊：“乖男孩，现在用你灵巧的舌头来分辨一下，我们谁是一号？”

那7个“奈斯”不止身高体型一致，就连声线也没有分别，教父用沙哑的声音愤怒地呵责道：“怎么可能！”并挣扎着要往门外爬——但教父的越狱理所当然地失败了，他被“奈斯”们揪住按在餐桌上，然后高撅起屁股接受惩罚——窗外窥视的奈斯终于明白了教父腿根处的伤痕是怎么来的，而为何肌肉结实的教父小腹却有诡异的微凸：那些“奈斯们”一个接一个地把自己的精液灌进教父的肚子里，最后撑得教父的小腹都鼓了起来，只能无力地倒在餐桌上，双腿大张，一边啜泣一边任由腿根间像是泄洪的水坝，泊泊地涌出盛不下的精液……

奈斯为这个诡异的梦境所震慑，直到惊醒才发现自己已经弄湿了床单，那梦中所见的一切是如此的真实而清晰，直到醒来仿佛还有一股男人淫靡的精液气味萦绕在奈斯鼻子底下。

梦中备受折磨的教父使得奈斯心痛欲裂，但他却无法忽视惊醒时耸立的裤裆——他竟说不出看到最后，他是想要冲进去解救教父，还是……也加入那群“奈斯”……

奈斯沉默着望向阴云密布的天空，直到一只鸽子熟门熟路地飞到窗边，扑向他的手。

奈斯一看这只眼熟的鸽子便紧张起来——那正是教父里德先生日常和他联络的鸽子。

灰男孩小心翼翼地在鸽子的脚踝上取下纸卷，展开一读：奈斯，今天平安夜你若是没有别的安排，就来森林和我一起打猎吧。

落款是“教父”。

\---------------------

盖文里德把纸卷塞在鸽子脚上的信筒，然后一扬手，那只吃得肥肥胖胖的信鸽就飞了出去。

盖文想到今晚即将和教子会面，不由得深吸了一口气，又摸了摸衣服侧袋里放着的小信封。

盖文这一生没什么组建家庭，抚育下一代的打算—— **他的职业和身体都不允许** 。但当初被远房表哥强塞了个教子，他一开始还忐忑不安，后来得知那孩子根本不信教，也乐得做个甩手掌柜从不过问，可偏偏命运作弄，他无意间得知了表哥对这孩子根本不上心——虽然盖文作为维护王城治安的骑兵队的一员，平日里没少被人讥诮“暴力执法”，但说出来外人可能不信——盖文心里到底有着最朴素的同情心，他对那个被冷落在家里的小儿子的现状实在是看不下去，于是在成为教父后7年，在一次翻墙进入卡姆斯基表哥家后，竟开始认真履行起教父的职责来。

一晃眼就过了10年，奈斯虽然是“在家自学成才”，但和两个哥哥比起来，到底少了一份“正式的文凭”，而且老卡姆斯基在平日的言谈里，也总是说要为两个大儿子安排如何如何的前程，鲜少提及小儿子，奈斯真就如同家里仆人叫的外号“灰男孩”一样，像是个家里的透明人。

但这样下去终究不是办法，奈斯已经准备成年，将来不知老卡姆斯基要如何对他？盖文在近两年便经常为教子的前程所苦恼，近期他总算忙完了一桩剿匪大事，在骑兵队长富勒和众人面前立了大功，他借机向富勒讨了个内推的机会——身为教父，既然占着个“父亲”的名头，总不能坐视奈斯将来没个着落，骑兵队虽然不能安逸地躺着做寓公，但好歹也是个正派的职业，而且若能把这教子安排在自己照顾得到的地方，他也方便指点和教导这个男孩，以免奈斯因为被忽视而被人引诱，走了歪路。

盖文又想起前两天在路上遇到表哥卡姆斯基，老卡姆斯基正从裁缝家出来，兴致勃勃地表示自己要到了两张王宫舞会的入场券，届时要带两个大儿子去觐见公主。

这样说来，奈斯的平安夜必定是要自己度过的了，这样也好，不会有人来妨碍他们教父子的谈话，他也可以当面问问那孩子，到底对自己的前程有什么样的盘算，若是有自己可以帮得上忙的，便伸出援手。

等到奈斯走上正道，成为一个自食其力的人，他作为“教父”就 **功德圆满** 了。

盖文幻想着或许再过10年，奈斯成家立业，带着下一代来看望自己的情境，又想想已过去的10年间他磕磕绊绊地带着这个孩子玩耍的时光，一时间不由得有点唏嘘， **身为不可能组建家庭之人** ，盖文想到这样的画面却奇妙的心软了下来。

操，看来真是上了年纪了，竟然36岁就开始怀旧。盖文笑骂自己一句，拿起帽子扣在头上出了门。

\-------------------

奈斯怀着不知道是焦虑还是期待的心情来到了和教父约定的森林，令他庆幸的是——还好教父已经先到原地等候他了。

但他同时又有点说不清道不明的失望。

里德先生一见到奈斯过来，就掉转马头凑近他，搂住这个教子的肩膀摇晃着：“小子，这半年过得怎么样啊？”

其实奈斯已经长得比里德先生还要高了，他的教父做这个动作未免困难，奈斯微微弯下腰，让里德先生能用更自然的姿势抱住自己，学习教父的口癖：“大概是‘去他妈的还不差’。”

“哈，你小子真是长大了，”里德先生听到他模仿自己讲话不但不生气，反而一副自豪的模样，“什么都会说了。”

“因为我有个好教父。”奈斯说这句话倒不是出于恭维，而里德先生果然因为这一句高帽就满脸得意——他的教父确实是个很好摸清性格的男人。

盖文和教子驱马到溪流边坐下，教父看着教子熟练地给鱼竿串上钓饵，然后利落干脆地一甩入水的模样，不由得叫了一声好。

盖文挨着教子坐下，伸手搂住对方的肩膀，奈斯闻见教父身上传来的咖啡气息，又瞥见里德先生内衫下若隐若现的胸肌，下意识地咽了口水。

“奈斯，”他的教父轻声唤他，从外套内侧摸出一个信封，“我得跟你说个事——”

但是教父话刚说了一半，就脸色骤变，奈斯自然注意到教父的变化，连忙抓住对方的手：“您怎么了？”

“没事，”教父慌忙推开他的手，强笑道，“该死，我或许是吃坏了肚子，我去去就来……”

说罢教父就连忙起身，急匆匆地走进了远处的草丛，只剩奈斯一人和落在地上的信封。

\----------------------

盖文酸胀的腿没走几步远，就脚一软说是蹲但其实是栽地倒在了半人高的草丛里。

他喘息着颤抖着用手去解开皮带，果不其然——他的裤子已经湿了。

在内裤藏起来的地方，有着男性躯体上不会出现的器官——女性的蜜穴。

**他是不可能组建家庭和抚育下一代的** ——这正是盖文坚持独身的原因。

盖文拼命地深呼吸，希望使得自己尽快平静下来——他虽然不至于像女性那样经历流血的经期，但却也一样有着每月固定的生理期，那个属于女性的蜜穴会排出大量黏糊糊的，就像是最淫荡的娼妇流出的浆液一般。

这样的身体特征在以往的执勤中倒未曾给盖文带来不便，他的战斗力和爆发力还是如同强壮的男人一般——但这也逼得盖文更加谨慎地磨炼自己的格斗技巧，在战斗中往往下重手：若他一个疏忽，反而被敌人生擒的话，只怕敌人会因此发现他身体的秘密……

好在盖文的格斗技术过硬，在骑兵队的这十来年间虽然落下个“暴力执法”的恶名，但终究保住了自己的秘密。

盖文猛地吸气，他心里怒骂糟糕，这该死的生理期怎么不迟不早就撞在了今天，他正要摆出慈父的架势，做一做年轻人的人生导师的时候……

碍于这样诡异的身体构造，盖文从未去看过医生——他实在担心医生不能保密，好在生理期这个女性的蜜穴除了泊泊流水倒也没有别的乱子，他强忍几天、在内裤里多垫几块尿布，倒也能熬过去。

盖文也顾不得什么面子，颤抖着褪下裤子，像女性一样半蹲着，只希望从蜜穴里流出来的液体尽快排空。

\-----------

奈斯看完了信封，虽然教父还没来得及说话，但他已经猜出了教父的一片苦心，正在感动之余奈斯瞥了一眼怀表，才发现教父已经出去20分钟了，却还没有回来。

奈斯心里疑窦丛生，心想莫非教父是忘了带纸以至于现在在草丛里动弹不得，便撂下鱼竿往草丛深处走去。

他没走几步就看到了远处草丛中有个影影绰绰的棕色背影——正是他的教父常穿的外套。

“教父？”奈斯轻轻地叫了一声，但他的教父却没有答话，那个背影微微地颤抖着。

与此同时，一阵微风从教父的方向刮过来——奈斯忽然僵住了：他闻到了熟悉的，从昨夜的梦境醒来后一直萦绕在他心头的那股暧昧的气味。

奈斯下意识地蹑手蹑脚走了过去，然后如同被雷劈一般僵在原地——他看到他的教父半趴半跪在草地里，裤子褪到膝盖，脸色通红地颤抖着，而教父的两腿之间……除了有男人的阳具，用来排泄的肛门，还有个——只会出现在女性身上的器官。

奈斯猛地掐了自己一把，手心传来剧痛，提醒他一切都并非在梦中。

奈斯知道现在他最好的做法是转身离去，假装一切都没有发生，然后等教父回来，再热情地问教父骑兵队的生活……就像个真正尊敬教父的孩子一样。

但他高耸的裤裆却在提醒这个17岁的青年他真正所想：眼前倒在草丛里颤抖着的男人，曾经把7岁的奈斯温柔地抱在怀里；曾经让12岁的奈斯骑在他肩膀上，和他一起去看新年的烟花；曾经握着15岁的奈斯拳头，一招一式地教他格斗技巧……

教父这么难受，怎么能把他一个人丢在草丛里？奈斯心底有个声音在低语，灰男孩忍不住咽了口水，他的喉结耸动，手慢慢地移下去，落在了自己的皮带上。

\-----------------

盖文即便因为笼罩全身的热浪而颤抖着，但他还是听到了背后响起的脚步声，盖文艰难地扭过头去，震惊地看着自己的教子出现在背后。

那灰蓝眼睛的青年——现在再叫他“灰男孩”未免和年龄不相称了，一把将教父抱了起来，盖文这才意识到：他的教子已经长得如此高大了。

盖文头昏脑涨地嘟囔着：“好，谢谢，你把我放下来……我得穿裤子……”

但他的教子，沉默寡言的灰男孩却出言拒绝了教父：“不，没必要了——”盖文诧异于教子的断然，他抬头看向教子，这才发现青年的眼里是盖文无比熟悉的，在成年男人脸上最常见不过的——情欲。

这他妈是要干什么？盖文心里一紧，连忙说：“你——”

但他的教子，那一贯听他教导的灰男孩这次却仿佛聋了般，径直用手指探向盖文两腿之间，轻轻地蘸取了一点正淅淅沥沥流下的液体，然后当着盖文的面，放在舌头上舔了一下。

盖文起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他哪怕再傻也想得出这灰男孩要对教父做什么了，里德先生结结巴巴地说道：“奈斯，你冷静，可不要错了主意——”

“我很冷静，”他那一向沉默寡言的教子朝他微笑，“教父，我很清楚我要做什么。”

他的教子把他推倒在一旁的巨石上，然后高大的灰男孩俯下身去，吻住了教父那带着胡茬的嘴唇，把舌头伸入了昨晚他在梦境里一直渴慕的地方。

“我知道您很难受，请让我来帮助您……”灰男孩喃喃地说道，他对这个几乎扮演起父亲角色的男人是什么时候变了想法呢？是什么时候不再满足于只作受他庇护的幼童，而想要伸出自己的臂膀替这个男人遮蔽风雨呢？或许是昨夜的梦境过后，又或许是更早之前，他早已沉沦在那双绿色的眼睛里。

“我对您怀有情欲，”灰男孩俯下身去，像是坦白又像是告白地吻向教父鼻梁上的疤痕，“我很清楚我想要什么。”

盖文被这石破天惊的发言惊到，还没来得及反驳，就感觉一根比起马还粗长的玩意贯穿了自己——这该死的小兔崽子真是有够性急的。

但盖文虽然皱起了眉头，却并没有多少意料之中的疼痛，或许正是蜜穴大量分泌的情液给予的帮助，当那根青筋凸起的阳具捅进来时，被贯穿的盖文只感受到终于被填满，就如同钥匙插进锁孔的畅快感沿着下半身的器官传导上来，原本笼罩他的热潮都为之一滞。

在盖文反应过来前，他已经下意识地绷紧了大腿内侧的肌肉，想让他亲爱的教子在体内留得更久一些——他只是想让被填满的充实感能和笼罩他全身的热潮相互抵消，能让自己尽快地找回神智。

但他的教子显然误会了教父的意思，又或者领会得太好了——奈斯把他的两腿架在自己的肩膀上，终于有点这个年纪的小伙子的情态了：冒冒失失但冲劲十足地在他的教父体内冲撞起来。

奈斯很想要保持冷静，他曾担心自己的莽撞会伤到教父——毕竟他也听过不少初夜流血之类的故事。但灰男孩的理智在插入教父的躯体那一刻荡然无存，冬月的寒风凛冽，但他的教父却温暖得像是最温馨的被窝，那女性的蜜穴就像贪吃的小嘴，在他插进去的那一刻就含紧了，此时奈斯感觉自己从柱头的小孔到柱身上的每一根青筋，都落入了这温暖甜蜜又湿润的陷阱里，被比起舌头更灵活的内壁仔仔细细的吮吸着，它们热情地挽留着灰男孩，仿佛他是个迷途的旅人，终于找到了自己的归宿。

奈斯抽插了好一会儿后才回过神来，小心翼翼地窥视他的教父的神情——但事情比他想象得还顺利：教父不要说恶语相向，就连神情都没有拒绝之色，一双手不知道何时已经环住了他的脖颈。虽然绿眼睛的教父嘴里还嘟囔着诸如“小王八蛋”、“小兔崽子”之类的词语，但他的屁股却紧紧地贴着奈斯的胯部，并且抬高了双腿，正不自觉地随着奈斯的动作一摇一摆，一只鞋都掉在了草丛里——奈斯毫不怀疑，若是他现在拔出来，只怕比起他继续挺腰遭受教父老拳的可能性更大。

奈斯低下头去，用自己的舌头描摹教父嘴唇的形状，入口是烟草和咖啡的香气，这是十年来一直带给他安全感的气息，此刻却如同落入稻草上的火星，点燃了灰男孩全身的情欲之火。

奈斯想起昨夜的梦，他想到梦里有个“奈斯”对着被分开双腿固定在餐桌上的教父说：“您的气息如此香甜……您正是我的爱欲之火，灵魂之光……”

那家伙说得确实没有错，奈斯在心里附和，但他却并不能复述出来——因为他的教父已经把自己的舌头伸了出来，热情地追逐着教子的。

\----------

当奈斯终于把自己的精液和自己的气息灌注进教父的体内后，他仍就着插入的姿势紧紧地抱着教父不肯放开，就像是攥着陷阱里抓到的活兔子一般。

直到他的教父终于从高潮后的不应期里回过神来，又羞又气地推搡他：“你快放开老子，夜风吹得我屁股凉！”灰男孩这才恋恋不舍地放开了这个长辈，并且心满意足地看着伴随拔出的动作，教父两腿间流下了来自灰男孩的精液。

果不其然，他的教父穿好裤子的第一件事就是挥起拳头：“你个小兔崽子！老子把你养大，你竟然……你竟然……图谋老子的屁股！”奈斯轻松地躲过了教父的攻击，并且就着握住教父拳头的动作，把对方带进自己怀里，教父满面通红，也不知是羞是气地瞪着他：“够了，小兔崽子，你还想怎么样？”

“教父，”奈斯想了想他们间历年的惯例，不紧不慢地说道，“你曾经答应过我，每年平安夜，我都可以许愿自己想要的礼物。”

“你想要什么？”盖文警惕地问，他现在处于一种饕足后的浑身松软，若是让他冲刺跑，现在只怕跑不出50步。

“今年我想要的是——您，”奈斯那双灰蓝色的眼睛里满是笑意，他从口袋里掏出方才盖文落下的信封，“我知道您会答应的——毕竟，您是如此地爱护着我。”

“这个‘爱护’和那个‘爱’可不是同一回事！”盖文气咻咻地说到一半，可灰男孩的吻已经落了下来。

当灰男孩那带着薄荷气息的舌头再一次探进来，如同朝圣般追逐着盖文的舌头时，盖文忽然觉得——这似乎也不坏。

毕竟，他对上这个小兔崽子总会心软，这已经持续了10年，那么再长一点又何妨呢？

盖文瞥了一眼怀表，这才发现已经到了午夜十二点，于是他一把揪住教子的衣领，让那个灰男孩低下头看着自己：“喂，你这个小兔崽子，给我听好了——这是一年一度的平安夜，所以也是绝无仅有的特例——”

盖文的话没有说完，草丛里再度响起了接吻的声音。

平安夜的星空之中，参宿四、南河三、天狼星组成的冬季大三角正温柔地闪烁着。

\-------fin---------------

**Note:**

*这是一篇 ~~迟到的~~ 2019圣诞贺文!（昨天在忙着写别的cp贺文+ ~~推2.3~~ ，实在是分身乏术orz，好在今天爆肝终于是抓着 ~~已经消失的~~ 节日尾巴赶上了😂）

*卡姆斯基：我让你当教父，你拐走我儿子？.jpg

*本文的灵感来自于之前写白雪王子和暴躁猎人时，与 **lofter@脑洞开化少女** 的讨论产物，非常感谢她提供的一些思路💚💙：

*虽然我感觉她在说ABO和发情期但我真的……不会写，于是折中一下写了双性的盖文（理不直气也壮.jpg）

*本文其实一开始就是想写个简单粗暴的PWP，但是写着写着不知道为什么纯爱了起来……（🐶男人暗算我！）

 ~~*~~ ~~只要我不停下，我搞的~~ ~~CP~~ ~~就一定会有新粮~~ ~~~~

*让我们在下一篇见！

（看到这行字下面的❤了吗？点一下↓不用注册也能点↓【恶魔低语】）


	3. 睡美人和天降恶龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此文献给《睡美人》作者夏尔佩罗的392岁诞辰。(1628.1.12)  
> I'd like to dedicate this article to Charles Perrault who are the author of the Sleeping Beauty for his 392th birthday.  
> ❗Hurt/Comfort

\----------------------------------------------------

**其三：睡美人和天降恶龙**

在浩渺幽远，不见天日的暗林中，有个身着白外套的年轻人正在飞快地前进。

若是有迷路误入这森林深处的猎人和樵夫见了这位年轻人，一定会大吃一惊——不说年轻人穿得一板一眼，在繁花乱叶中穿梭也衣着干净；也不说年轻人额角那一块映着阳光正闪闪发亮，仔细一看竟像是蜥蜴鳞片般的玩意；更不说这座森林的深处相传有恶鬼，猎人和樵夫们从不敢深入，年轻人却面不改色；只说一点便能看出这年轻人不正常：他走路的姿势，压根不像是“走”，更像是“飞跃”——他在树梢的枝头上一蹦一跳地快速往前跑，比传说中的罗宾汉更身手矫捷，仿佛一只最灵巧的飞鸟，无论是什么样的树枝他都能稳稳地落下去再一跃而起向前跑。

这身着白外套的青年名叫奈斯——这是为了“方便客户们称呼而起的名字”，在家里他被叫做900，就像他的哥哥们被叫做51和60一样——他们不是以名字称呼，而是以出生时的编号称呼：大哥是从第51个蛋里孵出来的，二哥是从第60个，至于奈斯自然是第900个。

没错，是从蛋里孵出来的——没有比喻也没有夸张，是货真价实的龙蛋。

奈斯是一头刚成年的银龙——要是上了年纪的老法师听了这名头，估计得笑出来：他们会笑着说‘太好了！他是个金属龙，是善阵营的！’

但奈斯却是条“恶龙”——这并不是老学就们的知识储备有误，只是时代在变化罢了：奈斯的大哥51是条青铜龙，二哥60是条赤铜龙，兄弟仨都是金属龙，虽然大哥确实跟老学就们撰写的《教你如何辨别龙的阵营和习性》*上说的那样“个性好奇、友善”，而二哥也确实如书中所言的“喜欢恶作剧、出谜题来考验人类”，但哪怕是亲弟弟奈斯，此刻都很难断言自己和哥哥们的阵营——负责扮演恶龙的他们，到底还算不算善良？

这并不是因为有什么流星落在地上，使得龙们脑子一抽突然转换了阵营，只是金属龙一向乐于倾听人们的祈愿，而在人族渐渐增多，龙族逐渐稀少的当下，兄弟仨肩上的担子也肉眼可见地越来越重——

许多国家和族群都有这样的传说，无外乎是一个或一群英勇的主角们经过艰苦地战斗，终于打败了为祸的恶龙云云——但架不住人类们日新月异的进步，真正的恶龙已被屠戮殆尽，仅存的几个也缩在洞里睡觉不敢出来；龙族虽然老实了，但人的需求却没有变，不知道是哪个脑袋灵光的人类和好脾气的金属龙达成了协议——让那条金属龙扮演一次恶龙，而那个英雄在“杀了恶龙并沐浴龙血后成为了得到神明庇佑者”，最后成功复国——当然，现在他已经死了很多年了。

于是等到奈斯三兄弟出生后，他们脑门上天然就被贴了这项任务：倾听人类的委托，并尽可能地完成——他们的养母兼导师阿曼妲负责对外接洽。

自然，大部分人类的委托都跟最初的那个英雄一样： **希望金属龙帮帮忙，扮演一条被击败的恶龙** 。

奈斯其实对“做个标准定义中的恶龙”没什么想法——毕竟他只是一个刚刚过了成年礼还不到30年的幼龙，只是奈斯耐不住自己的二哥60一次又一次跑到他的洞窟来哀求：“900，你也成年了，该去工作了——你不知道，自从51一门心思要跟着那个马库斯去神殿里当惩奸除恶的善龙之后，我肩上的担子重了多少！现在阿曼妲接到的‘恶龙扮演’任务全都往我这边发，今天是要扮演拐走公主的魔王，明天要扮演占领宝库的怪物；上午帮公主测试到底哪个来救她的骑士才是值得托付一生的驸马，下午就要帮国王寻找谁才是朝中可信的大臣……我累得鳞片都掉了许多……”

60一边说着，一边坐在奈斯的金币山上烦躁地抛着金币——那自然也是51告别兄弟们之前，出于对小弟的体贴，全都送到奈斯的山洞里的历年私藏。

“当初51在的时候还好，至少我和他能轮流负责阿曼妲给的任务，现在倒好了，他一个人在神殿里呼呼大睡逍遥自在，而我累得成天翻山跨海，”二哥60那双和51肖似的棕色眼睛里是说不尽的委屈，他的赤铜色鳞片确实比起上一次900见到他时少了许多光彩，“900，你总不能看着我累死吧？来吧，跟阿曼妲说‘你愿意选择扮演恶龙’，帮哥哥分担一点吧——”

奈斯一开始没有答应，他想到了二哥60在大哥51还没有辞职之前，常因为工作和报酬的分配和大哥针锋相对的场景，于是蓝灰色眼睛的幼龙小心翼翼地问道：“那……你不怕我和你做一样的工作，会取代你吗？”

“去他的……”60啪叽一声倒在金币堆上，满脸疲惫——尽管人类很难看出龙的表情，“我现在巴不得你取代我呢，我现在快要累垮了——900，我跟你保证，你尽管去做我的工作，拿我的报酬也无妨，我绝不会对这件事有一丝一毫的想法。”

“要是我阳奉阴违，那就叫我——叫我被神殿里的骑士抓去当坐骑！”60对天发誓，奈斯看到一贯讨厌和人类合作的二哥60说出如此重话，心知二哥这次的决定多半是难以动摇的了，再加上他也到底是个幼龙——还对外面的世界充满好奇，只是先前一直被阿曼妲留在山洞里，要他“做个好孩子，别跟你大哥51那样忤逆我”，所以对人类的世界既知之甚详——他靠着山洞中收储的书籍学习；但也人类世界一无所知——他除了自己的哥哥和阿曼妲变化出来的人形，就没见过第四个活人。

所以奈斯最终答应了二哥60的要求，跟阿曼妲说：“我愿意以后从事扮演恶龙的工作。”阿曼妲闻言非常欣慰，恰好手边有个小国公主发来的委托，这位养母就把它交给了奈斯，作为他的第一份工作。

奈斯又翻出委托来确认了一下：委托者是目标国女王储，她希望恶龙去占领她领土上的一座被藤蔓和荆棘层层包围，已经与世隔绝多年的城堡，然后公主会“路过城堡并发现恶龙”，在公主“英勇地和恶龙进行了艰难的战斗后，恶龙被打倒了，公主唤醒了沉睡在古堡中的王子，有情人终成眷属，凯旋而归……”

奈斯虽然不能理解人类大费周章地折腾自己的领土的需求——虽然阿曼妲和60都曾经教导过他，人类中有名为“宣传个人形象”，或者通俗来讲叫“树立人设”的社交需求，但他还是对这件事感到不解——虽然这对一头年幼的银龙来说不是大事，但哪怕他打个喷嚏溅出点火星，也能瞬间烧灼一块草地，既然女王储的委托是“经历了艰苦的战斗后战胜了恶龙”，那么于情于理奈斯都该给她喷点火造势，但是一旦烧灼了城堡，重新翻修对于人类来说应该不是容易的事情。

“只要抚恤金和误工费不要你出，你就尽管放手大闹一场好了，”奈斯又想起60的嘱托，“你要是束手束脚，那些雇主还会嫌你服务不到位呢！”

奈斯被阿曼妲培养出了尽职尽责的性格，他想想又翻出目标国的其他资料，想了解一下自己将要占据的城堡。

这些资料他昨夜已经读过一遍，目标国虽然是个小国，但历代国王也有那么五六七八座城堡，因此这位委托的女王储愿意下血本冒着毁了一座城堡的代价要委托恶龙帮忙演戏也不足为奇，奇怪的反而是这座被选定的城堡——

根据收集到的传说和文人笔记，这座城堡在100年前，也就是当今国王的曾祖母那一代，曾经出了一件祸事：

一直不育的王后终于生下了公主，国王为此隆重庆祝，但一位没有被邀请参加新生公主洗礼宴会的女巫，为了报复国王对自己的无礼忽视，诅咒公主必定在将来坠入蓝色的冰湖里淹死。国王和王后大惊失色，为此禁止公主靠近一切湖泊河流，但意外还是在公主成年时发生了，悲痛欲绝的国王只得厚葬了独生女，用无数金银财宝作为陪葬，甚至封锁了当初在公主出生后新建的城堡，把整座富丽堂皇的皇家园林都化作了公主的墓园。

此外民间还有传说，丧女的国王陷入了疯狂，甚至于迁怒公主身边的男仆和侍女们，将其全都杀掉了，这样暴虐的举动自然招致了民众的不满，但似乎冥冥中确有天意，国王在不久后暴卒了。

因为已死的公主是国王的独生女，因此经过议会的决议和法理上的继承顺序裁决，由国王的弟弟继承了王位。新国王娶了自己的寡嫂，倒又生下几个孩子来，于是王权便由王弟这一支延续下来。

那座成为公主墓园的城堡，在这一百年中也没少被各路盗贼或者是走投无路的贫民打主意，但是没有一个人能成功进入城堡——城堡被密密麻麻的藤蔓和荆棘覆盖，那些爬藤植物仿佛有生命一般，若是想砍伐或焚烧，便会瞬间缠住人的手脚，紧接着这些藤蔓就像是蜘蛛捕获了猎物一样，慢慢地吸干被缠住的人类的血肉——时至今日，那座城堡上不知挂了多少骷颅，每至月夜风大时，枯骨们便会在乌云下簌簌作响，仿佛在亲身诉说贪婪之报。

是以无人再敢靠近那座城堡，100年来它始终伫立在那里。

奈斯又确认了一下：女王储的委托结尾说：“她会准备好扮演沉睡王子的人，无需恶龙操心，但希望恶龙能尽量配合营造出‘掠夺了许多财富和囚禁了英俊的王子’的形象。”当时一旁陪他一起读委托的二哥60听到这里就笑起来，跟奈斯说这故事桥段他看了太多遍，即便和女王储从未谋面，也能猜个八九不离十：多半那扮演王子者是女王储的情郎，双方碍于身份地位之类的原因不能结婚，所以女王储大费周章要请恶龙来帮忙演戏，就是为了把私定终身多加上一层“命中注定”的色彩，好堵国王或是贵族们的口。

奈斯有点不得其解，并有些担心地瞅了瞅自己空荡荡的口袋——他猜测这是女王储没准备金币珠宝等道具，所以要求他自带财帛作为演出辅助。

从人类的角度来说，奈斯确实是个有钱的幼龙。可今早出门的时候，他的二哥60正美滋滋地趴在金币堆上呼呼大睡，使得奈斯不忍心叫醒这个因为接了太多任务而操劳过度的哥哥；再者——这些金币都是大哥51一个子儿一个子儿辛苦攒下的，他实在是不忍心在这样的任务中就浪费掉。

等到了演出的古堡，再仔细搜寻一番有没有什么可以拿来充场面的金银财宝好了，反正“沉睡的王子”才是重头戏，这应该不需要太担心。奈斯忖度道。

奈斯在枝头上一蹦一跳地前进——虽然可以拍打翅膀直接飞到目的地，但充满好奇心的幼龙想提前试一试变成人类后混入人群的感觉，因此反而像初春激动的麻雀那样，在枝头蹦来蹦去。

因为视野立于高处，又是避开了弯道笔直前进，奈斯不一会儿就在森林深处见到了一处林间空地，和被藤蔓包围着远看俨然一个绿色小山包的建筑。

棕发的年轻人一个鹞子翻身，轻巧地落在林间空地上——他现在看清楚了，那掩映在深绿色藤蔓下的红色砖墙和已经锈迹斑斑的铁艺窗格，确实就是他和委托人约好的城堡。

奈斯拍打着翅膀围着城堡转悠了一圈，一眼瞥见高窗上破了个洞，便决心从那里钻进去。

城堡里黑黝黝的，蛛网给各种家具蒙上了蕾丝，但映着从破洞中透出来的光线，亦能看得出一应摆设都是奇珍异宝，只是时日久远，已经蒙上厚重的灰尘。

看来传说有一定程度的真实，奈斯忖度着找块宽敞的地方躺下来，再找几个瓶瓶罐罐摆在身边，装出一副“贪财的恶龙”的样子，于是抬脚往里走去。

没走两步，幼龙敏锐的听觉就捕捉到了人的喘息声。难道是女王储和其他演员这么早就到位了？奈斯这样想着，忍不住循着声源快步走去——

然后幼龙灰蓝色的眼睛捕捉到了一副尴尬的画面：一团绿色的布料中，有个一个壮年男人裸露的脊背……和大半个臀部。

幼龙表情尴尬，正想自己莫不是撞破了王子的扮演者换衣服的场景，却又在下一秒反应出不对来：

那男人下身并不是还穿着裤子、也并不是方才乍一眼看起来的“躺在绿色的桌布上”，而是他未裸露的另外小半屁股正被绿色的布条紧紧地包裹着，那些布条蠕动着缠紧了男人，使他看起来就像是睡在一长匹绿色的布料中——甚至幼龙再仔细一看，那根本不是一条一条的布料，而是近似于藤蔓的枝条，它们紧紧地缠绕着男人，织成了绿色的牢笼。

奈斯想起资料里说的藤蔓会吸食人血，心道可别叫王子的演员还没开场就死了，连忙跑上去要救人——但当他冲到男人身边要喷火时，才发现情况的复杂程度远超自己想象：那并不是王子的扮演者。

女王储的委托里还带了附注，说明了她和“王子”的大致外貌，以免恶龙在扮演中误伤：“王子”是个金发绿眼、不留胡子的二十来岁青年。

但此刻躺倒在藤蔓中的男人，至少已经是三十岁的年纪了，下巴有着毛茸茸的胡茬，闭着的眼睛看不出颜色，但头发却分明是深棕色。

最主要的是——他看起来不太像是被藤蔓捕食，有生命危险的倒霉蛋：那些绿色的藤蔓紧紧地缠绕着他赤裸的躯体，在黝黑的皮肤上面勒出深红但看起来没有什么危险，就像是鞭子抽打的痕迹。至于看起来没穿裤子的下半身，一时间因为藤蔓的纠缠围绕看不清楚，但正当奈斯凑近了想确认这群众演员的长相时，瞥见对方鼻梁上旧伤的他忽然意识到——这人他曾经见过的：

那是他哥哥51还没有跟阿曼妲决裂，跑去神殿里当善龙的日子。

阿曼妲曾经让大哥51幻化成普通人类青年的模样，去某个王国的护卫队里任职，以此搜集情报。大哥回来后曾经抱着刚破壳的奈斯，在山洞的墙壁上给他投影回放自己的经历，权当早教。

奈斯对于人类最初的认知就来源于大哥的历程：

他清楚地记得，当时护卫队里，有个壮年模样的名叫盖文里德的小队长，对哥哥出言不逊，讥笑他：“乡下来的土包子也想取代我，跟我抢工作？你这模样倒不如去酒馆里端盘子，或许顾客们还愿意为了你的脸一掷千金——”

幼龙窝在哥哥的翅膀下看着那棕发绿眼，鼻梁上有一道抢眼伤痕的男人挑衅的模样，十分不高兴地喷出了龙生的第一团火：“哥哥！我帮你嗞他！”

“嗐，谢谢你，”大哥闻言高兴地笑了，爪子拂过奈斯泛着银光的鳞片，“可是，我的好男孩，别跟人类计较——这都是我刚下山时的经历了，人类的寿命比起我们不过是一日蜉蝣，等到你长大，这个‘盖文里德’怕是早就老死了，何必在乎他呢？”

后来哥哥果然没有再提盖文里德，但大哥51也从奈斯的生活中消失了——他不愿意再接阿曼妲分派的任务，和这位养母决裂，跟随一头名叫马库斯的龙以及其他龙，跑到神殿里去了。

只剩还没长出逆鳞的奈斯留在山洞里，对着哥哥遗留的记忆水晶。

在银龙成长的过程中，他把哥哥们的经历，尤其是大哥的记忆反复看了多遍，以此了解人类世界。

但是……奈斯心里咯噔一下：如果眼前这个人真的是盖文里德的话，他早该死了——大哥那次幻化成人类至少是一百多年前的事情了。

惊疑不定的幼龙又仔细打量起这个被藤蔓包裹的壮年男人，而藤蔓被透过窗棂的阳光所照射到后，也像是被惊动一般开始蠕动起来——这些藤蔓似乎是畏光的，一些隔得远的枝条钻到了家具底下，而缠绕在男人身上的那些也开始散去，往更深处钻——男人身体的更深处。

男人被这样的冲击所撼动，甚至开始扭动起臀部，用幼龙不知道是拒绝还是迎接的态度轻轻地扭腰，仿佛骑马一样吞咽着插进后穴里的藤蔓，而藤蔓则在肌肉的运动中顺畅地一节接一节挤进去，发出“咕啾”的水声。

伴随着藤蔓散开，奈斯终于看清了男人那被掩盖在藤蔓后的下半身——男人的小腹上肌肉线条分明，此刻却像个怀孕的妇女那样鼓了起来——但“盖文里德”的两腿之间并没有女性的器官，承担起同等任务的入口是那个用来排泄的出口，触手挤挤挨挨地拼命想往里钻，但男人的腹腔容量终究是有限的，即便带着倒刺的藤蔓泌出许多黏糊糊的透明液体，但也难以全都挤进去，而男人那个秘不见人的地方则红肿着，显然是已经被撑到了极致，壮年的男人难受地呻吟并试图合拢腿，但固定住他手脚的藤蔓却不让男人移动，而是继续锲而不舍地往里钻。

奈斯忽然明白了“盖文”身上看似绳索捆绑的勒痕从何而来了，有些细小的藤蔓明白竞争不过主干，就把主意打到了其他入口上——有根细小的藤蔓绕到了男人身前，沿着性器顶端的小孔试图往里钻。

“盖文里德”硬了起来，他的性器或许是在这长期的亵玩中被玩弄了太多次，湿漉漉的那话儿呈现出一种激动的深红色，尤其圆弧形的头部就像是一枚熟得恰到好处的车厘子，在有倒刺的小藤蔓钻入的过程中，泌出半透明的前列腺液来，而这分泌的前列腺液仿佛是藤蔓最喜欢的水源一般，霎时间便有五六条分支聚拢过来，都试图往那个小孔里钻。还有的藤蔓勒住了男人的胸脯、去寻觅那对于男性来说毫无作用的乳腺小孔，平心而论，这个男人身材魁梧，肌肉结实，那话儿也尺寸客观，若是他站军姿必定会让不少女性见了心动不已、面红耳赤——但他现在却是被藤蔓玩弄着，褐色的乳头都激动地翘起来，屁股里塞着三根藤蔓，使他看起来失去了一切力量，只像个被玩弄得熟软的娼妇般高撅屁股和流水。

这个看上去三十多岁的男人发出含混的拒绝声，但微张的唇不过是使得其他藤蔓亦找到了一个新去处罢了。

奈斯猛地咽了一口唾沫。没必要看下去了，幼龙心知肚明：虽然还不能确定“盖文里德”是人是鬼，但这藤蔓肯定是某些魅魔和淫邪的邪术师最爱的植物——旧资料和文人的羊皮卷里记述的“吸血的藤蔓”，或许是为了掩盖这尴尬不体面的场面而选择的掩饰之词。

某种程度上来说这也不能算是谎话，毕竟魅魔和淫邪的邪术修行者，往往都要将猎物榨干弄死才算完，他们培育出来的植物也是这样的秉性。奈斯检索着脑海里的记忆，忍不住伸出手去——无论如何，总得先把“盖文里德”从这堆绿色的面条里拔出来，他才能问问对方为何长生不老并且出现在这里。

那些藤蔓感受到生人的气息，本已立起来准备攻击，但却又在触碰到幼龙的那一刻畏惧地退开了。

奈斯想着动手直接扯出钻进盖文体内的绿色藤蔓，但那些邪恶的枝条或许是畏惧于龙族的气息，为了隐藏自己反而更拼命地往人族的躯体里钻，沉睡的人族在半梦半醒间发出抗拒的呜咽声，他开始扭动起来。

奈斯不得不一手按住“盖文”的肚子，一手探向对方的两腿之间——他现在顾不得什么人类交往礼仪了，要是这些藤蔓钻破了人类的内脏，那他可就什么都问不出来了。

奈斯攥住了那滑溜溜的藤蔓，他现在无暇去分辨这是人类的肠道为了自保而泌出的润滑液，还是这群邪恶的枝条为了钻进人体而演化出的必要辅助手段——从那藤蔓上细小但是却并不太尖锐的刺，以及藤蔓邪恶的形状来说，幼龙比较倾向于后者。

“唔……不……”昏睡的人像是高烧一样，浑身泛起潮红，胸脯上渗出了一滴又一滴的汗珠，但对方的双眼却还是紧闭着，使得幼龙无法确认他眼睛的颜色。昏睡的人那翘起的性器在奈斯的手腕上剐蹭着，炙热的温度伴随着半透明的情液一起遗留在奈斯的衣袖上。

在这样的情况下都不能醒来，显然是这藤蔓分泌出的液体带着昏迷的作用了。奈斯忖度道，他感受到掌心中人类皮肤愈发上升的温度，一个没控制好力道，硬生生地将带着倒刺的藤蔓从人类的后穴里揪了出来。

“唔！”‘盖文里德’发出一声闷哼，他那被勒得伤痕累累的性器竟然因为这样的动作而翘了起来，但那原本盘踞在他尿道口的小分支却像是逮着了机会，趁机进得更深，使得人类发出一连串不知道是痛苦还是愉悦，亦或是两者兼有的呻吟。

而恶龙则沉默地看着手上拔出来的，还不服输一般喷了他一衣襟的白色粘稠液体的藤蔓——幼龙嫌弃地皱起眉头，他想自己得修正方才对于藤蔓分泌的液体的评价了：不止是有昏迷效果，肯定还带着催情功效——他看得见“盖文里德”被刚才的动作带出了一点嫣红的肠肉，而那此刻失去了填充物的秘穴正蠕动着，仿佛是得不到奶嘴的孩子一样，不满地吮吸了一下剩余的残枝，吐出一小股透明半白的残液，仿佛被内射后盛不下一般。

一向爱干净的幼龙想着救人重要，他顾不得和藤蔓计较，索性直接捏爆了那看上去像是人类阳具的藤蔓。

奈斯忽然没由来地恼火起来——不止是他在按住“盖文里德”，大发慈悲替对方拔出深植于后穴的藤蔓时自己也被搞得一团糟，更是恼怒于这个深陷情欲的人类——看“盖文里德”这样的表现，多半已经是性成瘾了，即便把他从藤蔓堆里提溜出来，只怕也问不出什么。

幼龙心下恼怒，忍不住朝缩在一起瑟瑟发抖的藤蔓们敲了个响指——一团火球瞬间笼罩了藤蔓，而那还根植在“盖文里德”尿道口的藤蔓分支因为主干遇袭，瞬间慌慌张张地跑了出来，整颗藤蔓聚拢成球在大厅内翻滚着，发出比曼德拉草被拔出时还要尖锐的惊叫——但奈斯顾不得去捂耳朵，他惊讶地看到伴随着藤蔓彻底从“盖文里德”的身体里逃遁出来，那个人类竟然缓缓地睁开了双眼。

对方确实有一双灰绿色的眼睛。

睁开的双眼虽然有血丝，但却并不像是失去理智的疯狂或者崩溃，更像是筋疲力尽后的迷茫，奈斯不由得心里一喜，想着待会儿可以好好质询这个人类了——如果他没有因为根植在尿道口里的藤蔓退出，而先是溅了幼龙另一半干净的衣襟不少淡白的精水，现在又流下些淅淅沥沥的淡黄色可疑液体，那就更好了。

“盖文里德”的眼睛不可置信地瞪大了，他显然注意到了自己没穿衣服，但似乎奈斯的脸更让他惊讶和尴尬，那男人支吾了一下，试探着叫道：“康纳？”

“康纳”是大哥51在伪装成人类搜集情报期间的化名，奈斯听了这声，心里暗暗叫声省事了——对方必然是盖文里德本人无疑，这个问题不必费口舌去问了。

那么接下来幼龙只需要关注一个问题——为什么盖文里德作为一个平平无奇的人族，在100多年后还活着，并且容貌和当年康纳所见没有变化呢？

奈斯还没说话，盖文就用一种混杂了唏嘘，感喟，尴尬和谢意的语气，含糊地说道：“真没想到……到最后是你来救我。”鼻子上有道疤的男人端详着奈斯的脸，似乎是有些不敢置信，他一副欲言又止的模样。奈斯没和这种状态下的人类打过交道，不免有些头痛待会可能会出现的情况——普通的人类从淫邪的藤蔓中被救出来后，得知时间已经过去了100年，定然会先情绪崩溃一番……

奈斯看到盖文正试图扯下一截桌布来蔽体，索性转过头去——这是51和60所教他的“人类礼仪”之一。

幼龙听到盖文的声音从背后传过来：“说起来，康纳……安德森呢？”

奈斯知道汉克安德森，那曾经是兄长搭档的老头。但如今已经过了100年，只怕这老者早已成为一抔黄土了。

奈斯还没想到该怎么措辞，一柄利器就抵在了他后腰。

盖文里德的声音冰冷：“康纳，你的眼睛怎么变成了灰色？”

真敏锐，奈斯在心里赞叹一声，看刚才盖文射得头昏脑涨不知东南西北的样子，还以为他早已崩溃了，这倒是省事了。

幼龙也不转身，直接一个肘击，紧接着猛然一转抓住对方的手腕一扭，只听“哐当”一声，盖文手里的银餐刀就掉在了地上。

奈斯利用身高优势把对方压在餐桌边，挤进对方的双腿间避免盖文的飞踢，然后幼龙对着这个满脸惊恐，两腿间还湿漉漉的男人，尽可能地露出他从大哥51那里学来的招牌微笑：“我不是康纳，我是康纳的弟弟。顺便补充一点——现在时间距离你当初要我哥哥倒咖啡已经过去了101年，我想汉克安德森大概是去世了。”

盖文的表情僵硬起来，他的肩膀微微颤抖，奈斯正想说什么的时候，室外忽然传来了连天的马嘶声，同时还有燃油的气味沿着窗户钻进来——

幼龙这才想起自己这次出门的本意，糟了，他的委托人女王储想来已经到了。

\-------------------------

仿佛是配合银龙所想似的，急促的脚步声朝着大堂赶来，其中还有个声音高昂的女声：“这里富丽堂皇，不知道这头恶龙在这里积攒了多少财宝，又祸害了多少无辜的平民——”

这抑扬顿挫一板一眼的腔调，显然就是按着剧本来的女王储。

被奈斯抓住手臂的盖文显然也听到了，一脸不知所措地望着奈斯，旋即又慌慌张张地试图继续扯下桌布来围住自己赤裸的下半身。奈斯看他手忙脚乱的样子，心想不是办法，但女王储的声音已经越来越近，幼龙也顾不得其他，脱下自己的外套就给赤裸的人类罩了上去：“待会你什么都别说，还有——爬到我的背上来！”

“啥？”盖文一脸茫然，那外套虽然比他的上半身长一截，但也只是勉强盖住屁股。紧接着超出他理解的事情出现了——那个脱下外套的男人竟然变成了一只银光闪闪的巨龙！

盖文惊得后退两步，一时间愣在原地也不知道是跑还是不跑。

方才那个男人的声音从银龙的喉咙里传出来：“你还愣着干什么，快上来，别被误伤了！”说完那龙就伸出爪子一把攫住盖文，把他丢上了自己的背。

伴随着巨龙的：“抓好了！”一起响起的，是穿着马刺的皮靴在地上的踢踏声，大堂边上出现了一个身着戎装的女性，正是女王储。

她身边还跟了个金发绿眼的青年，想来就是正牌的王子扮演者了。

那金发的青年朝巨龙跑过来，奈斯等对方跑进自己掌心里坐好后，才用另一只爪子故意拍了一把地面，按照委托人的要求咆哮道：“你是谁？为什么来打扰我的休息？”

女王储拔剑挡在身前，这个身材高挑的黑发女性抑扬顿挫地说道：“恶龙，我知道你在这里盘踞已有上百年了，无数的百姓受你折磨，我今天就要惩恶扬善——”

“哦？我劝你现在逃跑还来得及！”奈斯避开女王储的角度，向窗外喷了一团火，霎时间城堡外墙上的藤蔓就烧灼起来。

在其他持械的武士纷纷跑过来后，奈斯按照剧本举起坐在掌心里的王子——他现在相信二哥60的推测了，这个“王子”虽然穿得锦绣辉煌，但是比起那些只有个空皮囊的王子来说却健壮很多，脸颊上还有淳朴的晒痕，要是他脱了外套换一身猎人或者樵夫的打扮，见到他的乡亲一定会亲切地叫出他的名字：“这不就是小汤姆吗？”

跑过来的女王储随从们见到银龙举起了一个男人，咆哮着说道：“女人，我建议你快点跑还能留条小命，你看这个王子——他当年也不自量力地想要打败我，结果还不是成了我的俘虏！”

恶龙掌心中的王子也中气十足地喊道：“公主，你快跑吧，你不是他的对手！”

女王储则正义凛然地扬声道：“路见不平却不拔刀相助有违骑士精神！”说着身手矫健地持剑跳劈了过来——

盖文目瞪口呆地看着一人一龙在大厅里互相兜圈，他看得出两人虽然动作夸张，但都避开了对方的要害，实在搞不懂他们到底要做什么，而他只能抓紧银龙背上的鳍，避免自己在左右摇摆中摔下去。

那个被银龙护在掌心里的“王子”也看到了坐在龙背上的男人，他抬头朝盖文露出一个憨厚爽朗的笑容：“嘿，老兄，你是负责扮演邪恶法师的吗？”

“啊？”盖文瞠目结舌，他的沉默让“王子”信以为真，对他笑道：“很高兴和你合作！”

“很……很高兴见到你……”盖文一瞥身下挤眉弄眼的银龙和公主，还有远处聚拢过来的骑士们，连忙又扯了扯身上的外套，结结巴巴地说道。

\---------------------

“恶龙负伤后抛下王子逃跑了”是剧本的结尾，奈斯在看到城堡已经消失在地平线后时，才收起翅膀在一条溪流边停了下来。

他刚落下，盖文就忙不迭地从他背上滑了下来，只是这人类滑下来的时候不知道是剐蹭到了什么地方，发出了几声抽痛的呼声。

即便如此，这个壮年男人还是往后跳开几步，试图拉开在恶龙眼中微不足道的距离。盖文伸手又扯了扯衣服下摆，警惕地盯着奈斯：“你到底是个什么东西？是邪恶的法师吗？是德鲁伊，还是龙？”

“我是龙，”幼龙不慌不忙地说道，“还有，同样的问题我想回赠你——盖文里德，现在距离你当初要我哥哥给你倒咖啡已经过了101年，你为什么还活着？你是人吗？”

盖文原本紧绷的咬肌在听到“101年”这个词后突然松懈下来，那双灰绿色的眼睛带着疲倦和沧桑，看向奈斯轻声问道：“真的吗？”

奈斯愣了一下，朝对方指了指身上的外套：“口袋里有我今天在镇上拿到的公告，你可以看落款日期。”

对方闻言去口袋里摸出了那张折好的纸片，仔仔细细地举到面前反复读了三四遍，每一遍之后脸色就沉一点。奈斯看着人类用拇指摩挲着公告上的印泥，嘴角微微颤抖，下意识地活动了一下手腕——他预备着万一盖文里德情绪崩溃，就先扑过去把人敲昏。

但是盖文里德只是放下手中的纸片，疲惫地捂住了眼睛：“好吧，那我们有来有往怎么样？你先回答我的问题，然后我再解释——”

\------------------------

“没想到你们兄弟都是龙，看来我没死真是命大，”盖文自嘲地笑了笑，伸手把凌乱的头发往后梳，“看来小时候神父对我说‘我是受到上帝恩惠的人’还真没说错，去他妈的命运，哈……”

幼龙沉默地看着这个虽然强笑却眼眶微红的男人，心里竟有几分喜欢他在这样狼狈的情况下还能保持冷静的态度，一时间倒也不想为了哥哥51嗞对方一脑袋火了。

盖文干笑了一声：“好了，轮到我了是吗？那我就说吧：你哥康纳当初不是在王宫的保卫队里任职吗？你哥哥走了以后，我有幸升了官——”

“那时正是公主成年前夕，国王恐惧于‘公主会在成年时淹死在蓝色冰湖里’的诅咒，不止不让女儿靠近任何湖泊河流，还抽调了许多好手来充当公主的侍卫，公主一举一动都有一大群人跟着，而我因为不像其他侍卫那么死板，让公主觉得我合她心意，所以不久之后就提拔我做了侍卫们的头儿。”

“早知道是这样……”盖文摇摇头，苦笑道，“当时我就是豁出去丢官做个平头百姓也要拒绝了公主的提拔，否则今天何至于此……”

“公主还常在国王和王后面前夸我忠心耿耿，我满腹欣喜，以为自己得到贵人赏识，从此平步青云指日可待。直到那天晚上，公主把我叫进了她的寝宫……”

盖文说到这里，眼神警告地瞪了一眼奈斯：“不是你想的那样，公主确实只穿着睡袍，但我并没有犯上，反而是公主对我说……”

“她说她爱上了王宫花园的园丁，要和他私奔，但是国王只有一个女儿，早已拟定要让她和贵族联姻并在将来由夫妻共治王国，必不会同意公主和平民结婚。公主要求我帮她私奔，设计成她不慎落入湖中淹死的假象，以此逃离王宫。”

“我心想这是砍头的罪名，坚辞不就，但公主——”盖文苦笑起来，神色间带了几分凄凉，“还真不愧是国王当成王储培养长大的，虽然看上去娇媚天真，但手段比起大人也不逊色几分——她扯开了自己的扣子，说‘如果你不答应，我现在就叫起来，对人说你意图非礼我，父亲为了我的名誉必定会暗中折磨并杀死你，你的骨头被丢在哪里都不会有人知道——’”

“我终于明白，连一开始公主要提拔我都是有意的——这些侍卫中，其他人都是贵族的幼子或者豪门出身的青年，只有我出身最平常，我一开始还以为是公主任人唯贤慧眼识珠，此时我才明白，不过是看中了我对她的命令毫无抵抗的手段罢了。”

“我没有办法，只得领命——我一路跟随下葬的队伍，随后掘墓偷了一具年龄身材和公主差不多的女尸，毁了她的脸；然后在公主游览皇家园林的时候，把穿着公主衣服的女尸丢进湖里——那湖很大又养了许多鱼，等到国王紧急命人抽干水后，女尸早已泡得肿胀又被啃得不成样子，所以竟然没有人疑心尸首的脸面毁坏这点，而此时公主已经和园丁私奔到不知何处了。”

“我向公主要求——我并不想赔上性命，所以‘公主在游览时失足落水’的那天，我不会值班，以免被国王问责，若是公主不答应，我便豁出去，哪怕国王要杀我，我也会在死前先把公主的丑事喊出来。”

“公主显然没想到我反将她一军，脸色阴晴不定，但还是和我达成了协议。所以我并不知道她怎么安排其他人，但在我在城中酒馆饮酒的时候，确实如期传来了消息——‘公主落水溺死了’。”

盖文说到这里，忍不住摇摇头：“不过如今都过了100年，公主要不是做了魔法师，多半早就死了，哪怕想找人对质也不成了。”

“那你怎么会出现在那座城堡里，还是……”奈斯沉吟了一下没有把话说完，“明面上你看起来跟公主死亡没有一点关系，是国王迁怒了吗？”

“是的，我真没想到我躲过了公主却没躲过发疯的国王——所以说这老混蛋真的活该断子绝孙膝下凄凉，”盖文冷笑一声，攥紧了拳头，他忽然转过头来看向奈斯，“对了，我要先问一句，国王死了以后是谁继位了？”

“是国王的弟弟，然后他娶了寡嫂生了孩子，现今王室是他们的后人。”奈斯根据查到的资料说。

但是这平常至极的一句表达却又让盖文变了脸色，他倒吸一口凉气，一把揪住奈斯的衣襟：“你再说一遍？是王后和王弟结婚了？”

奈斯不理解盖文突如其来的激动，一把抓住了对方的手，以免他试图攻击自己，银龙用缓慢的语调又重复了一遍：“我查到的旧羊皮卷里记载，公主死后，她身边的男仆和侍女都被国王杀光了，百姓为此民怨沸腾，但国王却在这个时候突然去世了，因为他没有后代，所以根据法理上的继承顺序，王弟继位了，并且娶了自己的嫂子。根据我所查阅到的贵族笔记，大部分贵族和平民都对于王弟的继位没有异议——或许是因为他并没有像前代国王那样虐杀仆役的风闻。”

“哈……”盖文忽然低下头捂住脸，发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑声，奈斯看到有水珠从男人的指缝间溢出，一时间有些不知所措，但盖文却突然停了下来，猛地眨眨眼，表情激动地‘呸’了一口，“原来如此，原来如此！”

盖文脸上似哭似笑，他的肩膀微微颤抖着，奈斯忍不住把手放上了对方的肩膀以此给人类一点支撑。男人黝黑的脸涨得通红，像是愤怒到了极点，露出一个狰狞的笑容：“我本以为王后是标准的贵妇人——就是那种谈谈香水衣服，然后听说哪里受灾了就慷慨地打开首饰盒的女人——没想到还真是‘不是一家人不进一家门’，果然能生出这样的女儿，也不全是国王的功劳，好，好，我竟是栽在这家豺狼手里的。”

“这对奸夫淫妇！”盖文狠狠地咬着牙，“当时公主的死讯传来，我碍于权责必须进宫等待国王的指示，我怕那老头因为我迟到而动怒，所以进了宫后抄林荫小道想尽快赶到国王的寝宫，但是我在树篱的间隙间仿佛见到一对男女紧紧地相拥在一起，当时我急着赶路只当是侍女和男仆私会，心想撞破也无妨便径直走了过去——我这才发现是王弟和王后。”

“当时王后满脸是泪，我当他们不过是小叔子安慰嫂子，又心虚于自己和公主合谋，只是匆匆行礼，心里还庆幸王后没有问我‘今天为什么突然请了假不陪在公主旁边’，现在想来——估计当时王后自己也慌张到了极点吧。”

盖文狠狠地咬牙：“国王除了在一开始处死了几个侍女和男仆，其他人并不是被砍头而死的——他听从了一个邪术师的建议，说用人的血肉去喂邪术师种下的一颗种子，等它发芽成长到开花的时候，公主会从花苞里重生。”

“邪术师还说，人的血肉越多，那植物长得越快。国王一开始让人浇了动物的血，种子果然瞬间破土发芽，于是国王信以为真，封锁了为公主营造的城堡，打造成隔绝外界的墓园——每天都让侍女或者男仆去‘给公主的棺椁上换新鲜的花’，但实际上那些男仆和女仆没有一个再从墓园里出来的，这也渐渐地起了流言，因此保卫队中但凡家里有点门路的，不是突然重病无法上班，就是摔断了腿没法执勤，这些高门大户的子弟还有办法逃脱，国王也不敢真的对贵族的后代们下手，但无辜的平民就成了一个接一个的活肥料，这些我当时是一知半解——直到我被丢进这座墓园才拼凑出真相。”

“但即便是只听到流言，这也足以让我决定辞职了，我向王室总管请辞的时候，他似笑非笑地说‘你是公主的侍卫长，于情于理都该去国王和王后面前辞行才对，王后今天还在陛下面前说起你呢！’，我当时想着拒绝，但一群男仆和其他侍卫却像是约好了一样，半押半送着我进了国王的寝宫，当时头发凌乱的国王一见到我就笑起来：‘好，好，就是他了！他的身体够健康，还差最后一个人！’”

“我见势不妙想要转身就跑，但还没来得动作就被人兜头打晕了，等我醒来时发现他们捂住我的嘴要把我塞进马车，这时我看到窗户里王后沉默不语地盯着这一切，我拼命地扭动挣扎，用眼神向她哀求，但她却——像是终于松了一口气一样，缓缓地放下了窗帘……”

盖文的眼眶微红：“哈，100年后，我才终于明白她为什么会有这样‘如释重负’的表情……”

“马车一路疾驰，我被丢进了已经封锁的城堡大门，那群人就像是逃命一样连忙跑开了，我被捆得结结实实，在血泊里打滚，看着藤蔓上挂着的腐尸，这才明白关于墓园的种种流言背后，是何等鲜血淋漓的真相。”

盖文的肩膀轻轻地颤抖起来，显然这一切带给他的精神创伤在100年后还显著，奈斯终于把另一只空着的手也搭上了对方的肩头。

“那些藤蔓缓缓地移动着向我靠近，枝头滴落无辜的鲜血，滴答，滴答——”盖文闭上眼睛，“我看到了枝头上一朵有拳头大的花苞，它散发出鲜血的气味，在无光的室内却散发出不祥的光芒——我在它垂下来的时候蹦起来咬住了花苞，那果然是藤蔓的要害，它们瞬间朝我扑过来，但我死命不松口——”

“在挣扎的过程中我吞下了花苞，而藤蔓也勒住了我的脖颈——我窒息昏了过去，我醒来之后发现束缚自己的绳索不见了，但一齐不见的还有我的衣服——”盖文露出一个比哭好不了多少的笑，“然后我就被……这100年来我和它们共生着，我昏睡着，几乎没有清醒的时刻……大概是我吃掉了花苞之后被视为它们一体的存在了吧。”

壮年男人故作轻松地耸耸肩，但是颤抖的声线却暴露了他的情绪：“……你问我为什么100年后还活着，我想也只有这个原因了。我真庆幸自己每日几乎都是昏睡的，哪怕醒过来也很快因为高潮再失去意识，若是清醒地承受这一切，只怕不出一个月我就疯了吧。”

盖文说到最后笑了起来，只是他的笑声渐低，在一个颤音后慢慢地捂住了脸。

奈斯挪开了手，他从哥哥们和阿曼妲的教导里知道很多种安慰人类的办法——比如在朋友哭泣时，可以给对方一个拥抱。

但是幼龙的手悬在半空落不下去——他和盖文里德只是单方面的“相识已久”，虽然此刻他心中涌起了“拍拍他的肩膀吧”的想法，但银龙倾向于相信这是某种被名为“同理心”的元素——他们并不是朋友，即便盖文的故事以人类的标准来说足够不幸，足够悲惨，但……以非友人的角度来说，他不应该拥抱盖文：那是越界了。

于是幼龙的手在半空中收成一个拳头，又在落到盖文肩膀上时缓缓地张开了。

他轻轻地拍了拍盖文的肩膀。

或许应该试着换个话题转移盖文的注意力，幼龙心想。

于是他开口问道：“那你之后有什么打算呢？”

盖文顿了一下，放下手来望向他，只是壮年男人还没说话，他的眉毛就忽然打起了结，盖文捂着小腹一下子弯了腰，黄豆大的汗珠从他额头沁出来。

“你怎么了？”幼龙一把扶住了对方的肩膀以免盖文跌坐在地，下意识地伸手去摸对方的肚子，但他却什么都没摸到。

银龙一眼瞥见盖文掩在衣摆下的大腿流下几道水渍，不顾对方拒绝一把掀起了衣服——然后他看见了问题的所在：正是先前他把藤蔓揪出来的地方。

奈斯不顾盖文嘟囔的“别管我”，直接把手指插了进去——然后他触碰到了一小节带刺的玩意。刚才真是大意了！银龙在心里懊悔，连忙按住盖文不安扭动的肩膀：“别动，我帮你扯出来——”盖文面带拒绝之色，但身体却在微微颤抖着，并没有几分抵抗的力气，任由奈斯一手揽住他的肩膀，一手探了进去。

奈斯摸到了那节藤蔓，他感到那玩意似乎没有再往里移动的趋势，心里松了一口气，但旋即他才发现问题的所在——这断在盖文屁股里的半截藤蔓看似死了，但它上面的倒刺却紧紧地扣住人族的肠道，如果奈斯不管不顾直接扯出来的话，人族轻则血流成河，重则肠穿孔。

奈斯听见自己放缓了声调，这是他从大哥51的经验里学来的沟通技巧：“盖文，放松，别绷那么紧。”壮年男人则喘着粗气回应他：“操，我已经……够放松了……”

幼龙看到壮年男人脊背上沁出的汗珠，便知道他承受着痛苦，但盖文脸上还是勉强维持着镇定的模样，他一时间有点喜欢这个人类顽强的性格，一时间又想嗔他何必强装镇定，鼻尖上沁出的汗珠早已出卖了他。

或许可以试着按摩他的肌肉令他放松，幼龙这样想着，就开始用指尖揉搓男人的肠道。“唔……”盖文在奈斯的肩头上发出低喘，他不知何时已经整个人栽倒了在了幼龙怀里，两人跌坐在草地上，从奈斯的角度看去，可以看到怀中盖文高撅的臀部——即便奈斯的外套还挂在对方身上，但也意义不大了。

奈斯看得见自己进出的手指带出了半透明的液体——盖文的后穴是如此温暖，令他不禁怀疑起这人族是不是发烧了，他感觉自己的手指要灼烧起来了——即便他看得见自己的指尖上没有一点儿火星。

盖文攥紧了他的肩膀，但是人族的力气在龙族面前不值一提，奈斯好心地揽住盖文的腰，方便对方把重心靠进自己怀里——同时也能把屁股撅得更高。

他现在并不是在猥亵盖文里德——只是恰好在幼龙所学的知识里，按摩肠道以放松肌肉的办法，看起来和同性恋的事前准备没什么差别罢了。幼龙这样对自己说。

于是幼龙用环住盖文腰的那只手轻轻摩挲对方的尾椎，试图里外配合让人类放松。盖文似乎确有放松的趋势，他环住了奈斯的脖颈，用脸颊蹭着幼龙的颈侧——幼龙这才发现，自己的小腹传来湿润触感和暧昧的气味——盖文竟然在按摩的过程中勃起了，他那不断吐着情液的柱头正在幼龙的黑色毛衣上剐蹭着，早已打湿了一块地方。幼龙想起刚才盖文骑在自己背上飞了一路的事情，又看看此刻沿着他的指尖淅淅沥沥滑下来的肠液，盘算着回去要把全身的衣服洗上3遍。

幼龙虽然喜爱干净，但是对着这个最脆弱的地方被攻入，却毫无保留地倒在自己怀里，把要害交出来的男人没法呵责——毕竟盖文被这些藤蔓折磨了100年，表露出来的脆弱比起他所受的苦难来说已经算是微不足道了，幼龙倒也不是不可以体谅。

于是他任由盖文搂紧自己的脖颈，无意识地用带胡茬的下巴摩擦自己的脖子和脸颊——这感觉让他仿佛抱了一只牙尖嘴利，现在安静伏在他怀里的野猫，倒并不是很厌恶。

奈斯感受到盖文的肠壁渐渐松懈下来，这是个好兆头，他又加了一根手指。“唔！”盖文对于异物的增加表示了抗议，但还是尽可能地放松任由奈斯进出，幼龙对于人类的配合表示感谢，他轻轻地用嘴蹭着盖文的耳朵，就像他从大哥51那里学到的安抚技巧一样：“别怕，别怕。”

“唔……”盖文的眼圈有些微红，或许是激动，但应当不是抗拒。

奈斯摸到了又一对倒刺已经脱离肠壁，幼龙心想：是时候了。他对盖文低语：“准备好——”

说着奈斯的食指和中指一夹，以迅雷般的速度将那遗留在盖文肠壁里的断枝抽了出来。

“啊——”盖文受到冲击，下意识地收紧了手臂——若奈斯是个人类，只怕会被这一下的重压勒得窒息。

幼龙心满意足地看着那狰狞又邪恶的断枝——像个包茎的阳物，上面还有许多勾住人族肠壁的倒刺，他想把这裹满肠液的邪恶玩意展示给盖文看，好安抚这个人类，但奈斯一低头才发现人类已经双目失神地倚在自己怀里喘息了——那双灰绿色的眼睛里有着湿润的光泽，而盖文因刚才的动作又射了出来，溅脏了自己的小腹和奈斯的毛衣。

“没事了。”奈斯拍着对方的后背轻声说，为了让人族放心，他沾了一点在对方小腹上的精液放进嘴里：结果令龙感到满意——除了因为射得太多次而略感稀薄，并没有什么明显的媚药或者催情的成分。

盖文却因为他的举动回过神来，黝黑的脸涨得通红，一把松开了自己搂紧奈斯脖颈的手就往外一跳，但或许是射了太多次，人类的腿脚发软，使得跳的动作只演变成了踉跄的站起，幼龙怕对方跌倒，不得不抢先扶住了盖文的腰。

再一次被幼龙搂紧怀里的盖文有些气恼，但看起来更多是害羞地别过脸去：“那个……谢谢你。”

幼龙感觉到对方肢体上的僵硬，他想或许这是双方的身高差带给对方的压迫感，于是他放开了盖文，当着他的面捏爆了那段残枝，又问了一遍刚才的问题：“那么， **你今后有什么打算呢** ，盖文？”

盖文原本尴尬但不失真诚的笑容凝在了脸上，男人垂下眼皮，好一会儿后才抬起来，他脸上的笑容已经变作了苦笑：“我想……或许是先回家一趟……不，当初公主选中我就是因为我孤身一人便于拿捏，如今100年过去了……想必我认识的熟人们就连儿孙都已经入土了，至于房舍多半也早已被推平了……我不知道……”

盖文裹紧了奈斯的外套，不知所措地立在原地，看上去就像只被人抛弃、无家可归的猫。

奈斯的心跳突然顿了一拍，于是他的嘴比起心的反应速度更快地张开了：“盖文，我想你现在应该 **不是** 个 **普通人族** 了，也没有身份，或许再住在人类的城镇也不方便……”

盖文听到他这样说，嘴边的苦笑又深了一点。

幼龙继续说道：“ **我的洞穴还挺大的，你要不要先来暂住一下？** ”

那双灰绿色的眼睛直直地盯着幼龙的额角，久得仿佛绿色都镀上了一层银蓝色的光。

壮年男人的嘴唇张开了，他说：“ **好啊** 。”

\----------------

奈斯心满意足地舔舐着他的人类的耳朵，他的人类确实柔韧性很好，又一次温暖地裹住了他。银龙心满意足地把他的新房客兼同居情人抱起来，使盖文跌坐进自己的腿弯里——虽然他从没有收过盖文的房租，但他并不讨厌盖文嘴上说着“老子用身体抵债行了吧！”然后扒掉他的裤子就坐上来的行为：毕竟盖文乐在其中，显然有点“假公济私”的嫌疑——与其说他是迫不得已选了这条还债的道路，倒不如说他是喜欢把奈斯当成马来骑。

就像善阵营的银龙扮演起了恶龙一样，龙和他的人类新房客最终睡到同一张床上也没什么奇怪的——毕竟时代已经变了。而且，比起草菅人命的国王，心思恶毒的王后和手段狠辣的公主来说，名为“盖文里德”的人类也没有那么差：他只是嘴上说话太难听并且当了一次胁从犯，但100年的折磨也足以抵消他的罪行了。比起当初的“替哥哥喷盖文一团火”，现在奈斯更倾向于给他的人类喷点别的东西——比如说透明半白的流质……

奈斯对这样的现状表示乐意：盖文确实是个不错的骑手，他的屁股摸起来手感也很好，丰腴多汁，而且在这种时候，盖文会比平常更坦诚——虽然盖文在住进龙巢的第一天，就对着来探望弟弟的60大喊大叫：“我才不是他的情人，你别乱说！”但当盖文骑到他身上，或者是被龙压在身下时，总会难得的诚实起来，在流水与喘息间不吝啬于承认自己和奈斯的关系，或是热情地和幼龙接吻。

奈斯亲吻着人类的耳根，揉捏着盖文的乳头——那棕褐色的小点已经完全立起来了，比起成熟的桃金娘不遑多让。幼龙用还露在外面的那根性器磨蹭盖文的小腹，抵住盖文的阳具摩擦——就像是某个学究曾经说过的那样：“龙就是一种大型蜥蜴。”奈斯作为一头银龙确实和爬行类有不少类似之处——比如说，他也有 **两根** 阴茎。

奈斯用自己那带着倒刺的性器抵住盖文的小腹，配合着已经深植于人类温暖湿润后穴的另一根一起抽动着——他觉得自己比藤蔓来说是更好的情人：毕竟这些倒刺只是肉质的，除了会在交合的过程中抓紧对方之外，并不会带来什么伤害——虽然盖文在第一次的时候大喊大叫“你是要谋杀老子！我要反悔！”但当这些像是小刷子般的肉刺拂过盖文的前列腺时，盖文的后穴咬他咬得比核桃的壳还要紧，快感的啜泣也比寻常更大声一些，不用奈斯说就已经自觉主动地夹紧了他的腰。

“好男孩，再努力一下好不好？我觉得你还有余力……”奈斯亲吻着盖文的耳根，手指塞进了已经装下一根阴茎的后穴。他知道盖文虽然嘴上不说，但很喜欢亲吻和爱抚，每当这时候提出请求，盖文总不会拒绝。

盖文哼哼唧唧起来：“你当我是万能口袋，什么都能装吗？”但他却自己抱着双腿又分开了一点，方便奈斯又塞了一根手指进去。

奈斯攥住盖文的性器，以此阻碍对方射精——人的持久性当然比不上龙，但他并不希望盖文射得太早进入不应期，因而丧失了后面大半程的快感。好在盖文虽然对此嘟嘟囔囔，但显然乐在其中：他主动挺着腰，用翘起的阳具去磨蹭奈斯的虎口，而银龙对于男人泌出的情液沾湿了自己的手也不再嫌弃了——他很喜欢盖文此时的热情坦率。

伴随着“咕啾”的水声，奈斯总算把两根性器都塞了进去，他心满意足地盯着对方湿漉漉的小腹上微凸的弧度，奈斯像是哄野猫一样挠了挠盖文毛茸茸的小腹，等盖文喘完了气才开始慢慢地抽动起来。

盖文却戳了戳环住自己的手臂，戏谑地问：“怎么，你没有吃饱吗？你大可以再动快一点，我又不会死——”

奈斯虽然明知道他的爱人是嘴硬心软，但幼龙毕竟有雄性争强好胜的性格，每每遇到盖文这样口是心非的时刻，总会忍不住顶弄起来，直到盖文一边流水一边结结巴巴地求饶为止。

但正要大动干戈的幼龙突然想起了今早收到的信件，于是他俯下身去，温柔地蹭蹭盖文的耳垂：“有件事我想你或许有兴趣知道——今天我收到了女王储的来信，她说非常感谢我们的配合，使得众人都相信她的爱人就是沉睡了多年的王子，国王和贵族们没有异议，他们已经顺利地完婚了。”

“不过，”奈斯亲吻着盖文的耳尖，“女王储说，希望下次扮演‘ **邪恶法师** ’的那位先生能穿好裤子，否则在大庭广众下未免不雅。”

“去他妈的！”盖文笑骂一声，“我可恨死这群要‘自由恋爱’的贵族了，上一次她们可把我坑惨了……”

壮年男人转过半个身子，直视那双映出自己身影的灰蓝色眼睛，他用胳膊搂住银龙的脖颈，把自己的吻落在对方额角的鳞片上：“但是这一次——我倒是很感谢这位委托人的‘私定终身’，不然我没法遇见一头从天而降的恶龙。”

\----- **Fin** \------

*龙的种类和立场区别这个设定是沿袭龙与地下城（Dungeons & Dragons）

*打开文档前：我这次要写个简单粗暴的PWP

*打开文档后：《哈姆雷特》是人类文化的瑰宝，让我们加一点进去

 ~~所以说为什么写着写着就……~~ ~~~~

*本文灵感是来自于 **lofter@** **天橋底下說書的** 提供的“ **睡美人** ”和 **lofter@** **脑洞开化少女** 提供的“ **龙族** ”相结合的产物。特此感谢❤💚💙

*《睡美人》的故事在世界各国都有不同的版本，除了夏尔佩罗(Charles Perrault, 1628.1.12－1703.5.16)和格林兄弟版本外（也就是最广为人知的“王子用吻唤醒了睡美人”）其他许多版本都带有成人色彩——即王子/国王和昏睡的公主发生了性关系，才将对方唤醒。

 ~~一开始让我写“睡奸”我也是乐意的……~~ ~~~~

*本文既然是Ver.NC17的成人童话，一开始我也确实想直奔主题，像其他的《睡美人》母本一样：别管那么多，先上了再说！

但我的键盘突然发出了警告：等等，这样写是不是太 **OOC** + **机械降神** 了？ ~~（但是话又说回来，~~ ~~RK900~~ ~~并没有 **官方** 性格设定，所以真写了也不能算~~ ~~OOC~~ ~~）~~ ~~~~

于是我改变了主意，决定加一点别的元素，夏尔佩罗版本的《睡美人》和格林兄弟版本的不同之处在于：后者在“王子唤醒了睡美人，他们结婚并幸福地生活在一起”后就结束了，但前者版本后还有王子之母要吃掉公主及孙子孙女等后续，这给我启发——不如我们加点别的元素以丰富故事？ ~~（嘴上说黑暗，键盘一敲写出来是触手）~~ ~~~~

 ~~遇事不决四大悲剧~~ ~~~~

于是最后就有了这个更偏向于 **hurt/comfort** 风格的故事，希望读到这里的你能够喜欢。

（其实在表白部分又悄悄玩梗了【被捂嘴】）

 ~~真是越写越长了，这篇竟然有~~ ~~1.8~~ ~~万字~~ ~~orz~~

**~~这篇本来是想存为草稿1.12再发的，结果手一滑按了发布orz，算了择日不如撞日就今天发吧~~ **

**~~结果在lofter发第一次的时候，刚发出去瞬间被屏蔽，经过一番测试，发现把预告的“洞穴”改掉后文章就存活了，真有你的啊养猪场，淫者见淫~~ **

关于本文开头说的枝头蹦跳的RK900 ~~（别问了，我不会画龙）~~ ：

 ~~~~/ >

*让我们在 **下一篇** 见！

（看见下面的❤了吗？点一下，不用注册也能点【恶魔低语】）


	4. 人鱼男与万能灵药

“……接下来我会和你一起演示最基本的正面骑乘位，请坐到我的怀里来。”

Happy Valentine's Day to RK900 & Gavin💚💙

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**其四：人鱼男与万能灵药**

在安静的酒馆角落，蒂娜接过盖文推过来的酒杯，啜了一口后道：“有事就直说吧，我只能陪你喝一杯，我还跟杰瑞约好了一起去看电影呢。”

盖文闻言撇嘴，做出一个损友间嫌弃对方的表情，他那深棕色的厚实有力的鱼尾立了起来，朝下拼命摇了两下，这动作要不是在蒂娜面前，一定会被其他人鱼解读为挑衅：“得了得了，不要天天把你的宝贝男友挂在嘴边，我都听腻歪了。”“呵，”蒂娜不甘示弱地瞪了盖文一眼，旋即故意用一种能腻死人的甜蜜语调摇摆着她那黑色的尾鳍说，“杰瑞这样举着夜明珠都难找的真命天子，我爱得能为他死，自然要每时每刻把他挂在嘴边了。”

“呕，”盖文双手合十，歪嘴恳求道，“我真希望你们的婚期快点到，然后你俩赶紧滚去度蜜月，别在我面前晃悠了，不然我迟早因为摄入过量糖分齁死。”

“行吧，别说我了，”蒂娜忽然放缓了声调，“我看你这几天都魂不守舍的，所以你到底是遇到了什么问题？说出来吧，我来帮你一起想想办法。”

盖文的话却事到临头卡在喉咙里了。虽然他今天约蒂娜出来一起喝酒正是想要她给自己支支招，但在这样关键的时刻，他却不知怎么地结巴了，面对自己的外援说不出一个字。

蒂娜满面关切地看着他，盖文的欲言又止显然让对方有所误解，当这位身手矫健的人鱼治安队长遇到了棘手的麻烦，女声放得更柔和了一些：“别担心，哪怕是天大的事情也总能有办法解决的，我会站在你这边的，究竟是怎么了？”

盖文深吸一口气：“不，我就是看上了一个……一个家伙……”“啊？”蒂娜诧异地瞪大双眼，像是听到了“安德森瘦了30磅”这样不可置信的新闻，这也着实怪不得黑色尾巴的人鱼女士诧异——毕竟自她与这条深棕色尾巴的盖文李德成为朋友以来，可是见多了这个壮年男人游戏花丛的举动，甚至两人也没少结伴去酒馆，一起给对方出谋划策选择搭讪对象。

在蒂娜心里，盖文一向是天不怕地不怕的，要是有看上眼的对象，吹着口哨就上去递纸条了，这和以往迥然不同的举动让黑发的女人鱼一下子捕捉到了关键：“你看上眼的是谁？”

“是……是奈斯。”盖文小声说，还左右张望了一下，一副被捉到把柄的模样。

蒂娜眼前浮现出那个高挑的章鱼先生模样，她忍不住想笑：“我记得你之前还说过，‘我盖文李德哪怕是从珊瑚礁上跳下去，被安德森养的海狗咬死，找不到男人饿死，也绝对不会对奈斯这种冷冰冰一看就是阳痿了的章鱼感兴趣的！’”蒂娜粗着嗓子说话，把盖文酒后语气学了个十足十，直到盖文做出一副举手投降的样子，嘟囔着：“求你了，仁慈的小姐，放过我吧！”

盖文有了对象却犹豫不前，这可真是堪比公海马不愿意孵小海马，海蛞蝓变成雌雄异体的奇闻了。蒂娜试探着问道：“怎么了，你虽然发过毒誓，但是奈斯又没听过你这话，既然喜欢他，那直接约他出去玩玩不就好了？这又不是什么大事。”

“这不是约一次的事情……”盖文猛地灌了一口酒，却半天没往下说，只是结结巴巴。

蒂娜一看盖文这吭哧半天说不出个句子的模样，熟谙盖文性格的她顿时心知肚明。于是她比划了一下，小声说：“那你就是……想要跟他长久交往，又怕被拒绝丢脸？”

盖文没说话，猛地嗦了一口海螺里的酒水，蒂娜看到他黝黑的耳根涨红了，心想这可稀奇了，她忍不住笑了一声：“我说你平时放得开又会玩，怎么今天跟个愣头青似的束手束脚——”蒂娜故意拉长了声调，直到看够了盖文又羞又气的表情才不疾不徐地说：“这种事情从来都是上去打直球来得快，偏偏你又好面子，那不就只剩下走弯路了——”

“你就找到奈斯，说你爱上了个陆地上的王子或者什么贵族——尽量往远处编，反正他也不能查证。你说你不了解陆地上人类的生活，想要在他这里翻一翻人类的书籍并请他配一味能够生出双腿的魔药，要是他问起，你就尽量把这个王子按照他的性格样貌来描述，然后看看他的反映……”

“要是他听了你‘为了爱情不顾一切’的故事有点挽留的意思，那还有戏，要是他只是公事公办，我劝你可以就此拉倒了，”蒂娜耸耸肩，“你又想试探他，又想要不丢脸，那就只能用这种小姑娘的办法了——反正你咬死了你爱上的是个陆地上的王子的话，哪怕奈斯察觉出点苗头，但他平日里也还算是个厚道人，不至于戳破你闹得大家都尴尬。”

盖文一口气噎在胸腔，他很想嘲笑蒂娜这出的不是个主意，但要他自己来拿的话，一时间竟也说不出比这更好的办法了。要是换了以往，盖文早就大大方方走上去对对方吹口哨，问他“想不想一起出去抽支海马了。”这种事情成不成也没什么好丢脸的——反正大家只是在酒馆里萍水相逢的陌生人，即便不成，下次再遇见时谁还记得谁呢？在欲望面前，好这点面子毫无必要，反而会白白放跑猎物。

但这个常用的套路，不晓得为何对象是奈斯时，盖文就觉得一步都迈不出去：或许是因为他以往的猎艳对象都是陌生人，而奈斯他几乎每天都见到，“太熟了不好下手”；又或者是因为那双冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼睛：看上去就像是什么不可侵犯的神祗似的，能让一向天不怕地不怕的盖文觉得“直接提出跟他来一炮”不妥当，是操之过急的色中饿鬼。

盖文心想他这次多半是脑子被蚌壳夹坏了，或者这只章鱼就是来克他的：当他确认了自己对奈斯那流畅的背部线条和看起来就手感极佳的触手，以及掩藏在触须底下的地方特别有兴趣之后，第一个冒出来的念头不是“怎么着也得把他拐到床上一次”而是“要是能跟他处一段时间，打那么几十次炮，他宁愿1年不喝咖啡。”

当时这个念头一钻出来，盖文就知道自己多半是完蛋了，他不管不顾先溜达到酒馆里，熟门熟路地勾搭了几个或者是蓝眼睛或者是棕色头发的小年轻——爽是爽了，但打完一炮后瘫在床上时，他看着相似的发色瞳色却不是奈斯那张冷冰冰的脸时，内心的躁动不但没有平息一点，反而愈发暗潮汹涌。

完蛋，黄金单身汉，酒馆里的优质一夜情选手，从不纠缠分得爽快的好好先生盖文·李德一想到他的意淫对象，就好似个毛头小子追女生时一样心砰砰瞎跳。盖文在连续若干次试图通过类似的肉体来抚平内心的躁动失败后，不得不老实承认他这次多半是栽了，竟然想要套牢。但李德先生虽然万花丛中过，却没几次认认真真追求对象的经验，出于审慎的考量只好找来他最亲密的朋友兼同事蒂娜集思广益。

\----------------

盖文在诊所门口犹豫不决，他实在恨自己的小盖文不争气——在奈斯的哥哥康纳加入了珊瑚礁的治安队后，他的两个弟弟选择就近在局子的办公大楼边上开了个药店兼诊所。奈斯和二哥60轮流坐班：他们的理论也很有道理——治安队平日里跌打损伤少不了，在这儿开诊所定有市场。

盖文作为一个三天两头受伤的治安队员，自然成了诊所的常客，一来二去就和那蓝灰色眼睛，有八根触手的大夫奈斯熟稔起来。蒂娜见过他盯着奈斯后背发怔的模样，在酒馆里喝酒时还问过他，当时盖文满脑子都是被康纳和安德森呛声后的尴尬，一时间心虚又迁怒地说出了豪言壮语：“……哪怕海底下只剩奈斯一个男人，我也不找他！”

但是说归说，小盖文实在是……太不争气了。盖文的眼睛从进到药房的那一天起就黏在了奈斯露出的肌肉结实的手臂、流线型的后背，还有下半身那修长的八条触手上——就像盖文是条雄性人鱼一样，奈斯是只雄性章鱼——不得不说，这八只手的种族天赋让他配药和开刀缝针时的速度比谁都快。

盖文先前的风流史里不是没有约过章鱼，正是因为知道那八条触手的妙处，他才越发瞅着奈斯眼馋——他恨不得把这些带有吸盘的触手和奈斯的那话儿一起塞进自己的屁股里。

当时蒂娜听了盖文的毒誓，还笑他：“你要是没有兴趣，我可就上去试试了，别怪我没跟你打过招呼啊！”

但是蒂娜的尝试却无功而返——奈斯婉拒了她，对她说“我是弯的。”说实话，盖文听到蒂娜的叹气时若不是想起自己还发过誓，差点要当场笑出声。

但他越是撂下狠话，事后就越后悔一时之气：奈斯就像是吊在海马鼻子前的胡萝卜，看得见闻得到却吃不着，挠得盖文心痒难耐。

伸头一刀，缩头也是一刀，算了，豁出去了！盖文深吸一口气推开了诊所的门。

灰蓝眼睛的大夫从柜台后看过来：“盖文，你又受伤了吗？”奈斯一边说着，一边就要伸手去拿绷带。

“别别，”盖文连忙走上去，他看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，一时间又要语塞，“那个……你……”

奈斯显然误解了他的意思，触手与其说是拉不如说是把盖文拖到了里间的药房：“好了，现在没有外人，你可以放心，给我看看到底是伤到了哪里？”

盖文往后闪了一步，一鼓作气如竹筒倒豆子般说出了蒂娜提示的剧本：“我没受伤，我是想来找你问问有没有能让人鱼长出人类双腿的药？”

“什么？”奈斯一贯冷静的表情僵硬了，他仿佛听到天方夜谭般，举着绷带的触手愣在半空。

盖文咬咬牙，心想一不做二不休，故意挤了挤眼睛憋出一副忧郁的样子：“我……爱上了一个陆地上的王子，我想和他……长相厮守。”

奈斯的触手“啪叽”一声落在柜台上。

\---------------------

奈斯愣住了，他想起昨天晚上的家庭会议。

说是家庭会议，其实是两个哥哥对身为弟弟的奈斯的单方面说教记录：

康纳给弟弟端上了一杯蓝莓汁：“奈斯，我感觉你最近似乎精神不振，是工作太累了吗？你不如换换心情，和朋友们出去玩玩怎么样？正好我的同事里有个女孩，她对你……”

“你可别费这个心了，”一旁正在翻找饼干罐的60从鼻子里笑了一声，“我的好大哥，你还没看出来奈斯不喜欢女人吗？”

“啊？”康纳那双温柔的棕色眼睛吃惊地瞪大了，旋即又转变成一个好奇和鼓励的笑意，“喜欢男人也可以跟对方出去放松一下呀，奈斯，你喜欢的是谁？”

奈斯虽然素日里寡言少语，但并不代表他讷于言，可面对大哥的问话和二哥揶揄的神情偏偏哑了口，结巴了半天才说出来：“是哥哥的同事，盖文李德。”

此言一出，连原本一副看好戏神情的二哥60都惊得瞪大了眼睛：“我看你没事总是翻些基佬杂志，可你做基佬就算了，没想到你竟然看上这么个……”60卡顿了一下，似乎是在选择委婉的措辞，可即便60看似深思熟虑又表情恳切，但说出来话还是不怎么动听：“这么一个……说话时像是吃了死鱼的家伙。”

奈斯承认60说得没错，但凡有看过盖文找茬大哥康纳场景的鱼，都不会对这个棕色尾巴的人鱼有什么好感——咄咄逼人、狂妄自大。

是啊，为什么呢？奈斯也问过自己这样的话题，但他的眼睛却始终没法从前来问诊的盖文的胸肌或者肱二头肌上移开。

于是蓝灰色眼睛的章鱼只好举起自己的触手，向生活投降认输——感情这种东西并不像药方的精准，而是毫无根据可言。

奈斯面对哥哥们探究的眼神，憋了半天挤出一句：“他……胸挺大的。”

康纳和60闻言一副恨铁不成钢的样子，但还是坐下来给他支招。

“那你有没有问过他的意思呢？”康纳问道。

“没有……”奈斯气馁道，他想起盖文和康纳及其搭档素日的不对盘，心里难免觉得希望渺茫，“平时也只是因为他常来买药和包扎才跟他聊两句而已。”

康纳的眉毛皱了起来：“意思是你们也就是点头之交，那可有点难办了。”

“我倒不觉得，”60的手指在桌子上敲了敲，若有所思，“我好像有几次看见他进出酒吧，和男人勾肩搭背的，不过他身边也时常有个黑发的女人鱼，难道他是双插头？”

“那个女人是蒂娜，”奈斯补充道，“盖文经常提起她，不过他们应该只是朋友。”

“据我在治安队里所见，”康纳沉思道，“盖文好像也只跟蒂娜亲近一点，他们确实是队里大家都知道的好朋友，至少我没见过他和别的女士亲近，又或者是有什么女朋友来办公室等他下班。”

“看起来他十有八九是喜欢男人的，再不济也是双插头，”60双手一摊，“最大的难关解决了，这还不好办吗？”

奈斯和康纳一起疑惑不解地看着这个经常有些奇思妙想的二哥。

60一副胜券在握的样子：“奈斯，你要对自己有点自信，就凭你的条件，哄个男人上床很难吗？”

“直接点，下次他来买药的时候撩一下他，”60说得头头是道，“别看这种基佬五大三粗的外表，十个有九个都是在下面的，只要你说话好听一点，别板着个脸拒人千里之外——当然，也没准有的人就吃这套……”

随后60揽住他的肩膀，给他传授了诸如“表白的技巧”、“如何营造调情气氛”等等知识，而康纳则在回忆之后，工工整整地在纸上给奈斯列了个清单：“对盖文的观察记录”。

但现在明显不属于60所教导的任何一种情况。奈斯现在只觉得掌心出汗，他陷入了一种所有预案都派不上用场的尴尬境地——60曾跟他说“要不你就来一套英雄救美吧，吊桥效应屡试不爽，你看看安德森这个口是心非的家伙，被我摆了一道后，现在对51不是死心塌地吗？”

奈斯不敢苟同——他想了半天也不知道该如何效仿这个案例：就凭这除了他俩再无旁人的环境，他要是敲昏盖文，可没法解释成“突然冲进来一个劫匪”。至于其他的方案也无从学起：盖文看起来就不像是会对调情感兴趣的家伙——奈斯毫不怀疑，若是盖文面对珠光晚餐、情话、或者柔情蜜意的眼神，只怕读不出言外之意，或者读出来了也要先翻一个白眼觉得矫揉造作。

但是看此时盖文是和往日截然不同的神情，一副忐忑不安的模样，显然是对这件事非常在意，奈斯手足无措，他的触手立了起来又放了下去，眼看着盖文眉头皱起，渐渐露出不耐烦的样子，奈斯心知道不能再拖了，他急中生智：“有是有，但是——”

“但是？”盖文下意识地顺着奈斯的话问道。

“但是，你知道人类是怎么交配的吗？”奈斯脱口而出。

“啊？”盖文愣住了，虽然他满心都是想法设法要把奈斯拐上床去，但他甚至还没来得及演一演苦情戏，奈斯就问了个毫无关联的问题，叫他摸不着头脑，“我爱上了……王子，和人类怎么交配有什么关系？”

奈斯的触手一缩，他盯着盖文起伏的胸膛，这才反应过来自己竟然一不小心把心里话给说了出来，只觉得尴尬万分，可赶鸭子上架没有再下来的道理，奈斯只得板着脸强装以往的镇定：“是这样的，你想和王子长相厮守，那就少不得要了解人类是怎么交配的，这也有助于你以后生活幸福和谐，免得一无所知反而受伤——毕竟人类和我们的构造不同，这可不是随便吃一瓶万能灵药长出腿就完事的。”

话说完后奈斯察觉到自己脸颊发热，他从不知道在紧要关头自己能发挥出这样好的口才，简直堪比二哥60。

盖文惊得张开了嘴，他感觉奈斯的逻辑似乎有哪里不对，但听起来又合情合理。

实际上盖文当然知道人类是怎么交配的——他在嘲笑了蒂娜的提议不靠谱之后，还是只能老老实实按照该计划走，出于慎重的考虑，他问蒂娜“你那儿有没有什么人类录像，就是那种讲王子公主的爱情故事的，我要看一看，免得到时候编的牛头不对马嘴，当场露馅丢脸。”

蒂娜爽快地给他丢过一个文件夹，说：“呐，这些是人类世界这两年当红的电视剧，好像是什么克苏鲁影业出品的。”

盖文抱着严肃的心态打开了这些录像——

然后他忍不住深夜连打十几个电话，直到把蒂娜从睡梦中吵醒，不耐烦地问：“你到底要干什么？”

盖文握着贝壳翻了个白眼：“你给我打包前能不能看看到底放了什么，我要的是那种黏糊糊甜腻腻的爱情故事，你放了什么？你放的除了第一部是谈恋爱的，其他全是两个基佬打炮的内容——”

“行了行了，你不正好是基佬吗，再说了那些恋爱故事看一部也足矣了，就当赠送的。”蒂娜不耐烦地打了个哈欠，放下了贝壳。

盖文骂骂咧咧两句，但终究抵挡不住这些片子的诱惑——他也确实好奇陆地上的男人们究竟平时怎么搞的：

结果一看之后，盖文浑身的血液往两头涌——一头是脑袋，一头是下身。

他虽然早就知道蒂娜不是娇滴滴的小姑娘，但看了这些蒂娜的私藏后还是不由得要竖起大拇指，夸对方一句“博采众长”：

譬如什么7个top和1个bottom；双性bot和年轻力壮的小狼狗top；；两根阳具的top……久经风月的盖文看了都要甘拜下风，不得不佩服人类的想象力——双性bottom和两根阳具的top身上的道具做得栩栩如生，让屏幕外的盖文找不出一丝破绽，一边赞叹人类的想象力一边血往下身涌地看完了录像。

但盖文可不傻，这内容显然并不是“一般情况下的人类交往内容”，他没法跟奈斯说出来……

等等！盖文转得飞快的思绪里突然冒出了一个大胆的假设：如果他说自己一无所知，奈斯会怎么做？他会不会言传身教……

于是盖文皱起眉头，装出一副大惑不解的样子：“我不知道。”

他看到奈斯深灰色带斑点的触手闪过一丝白色的涟漪——毕竟康纳三兄弟是章鱼，他们的种族特性使得其虽然在卧底或者调查时容易变化相貌伪装自己，但也极易暴露出自身的情绪——盖文就是在看到康纳那变色多样的触手时才判断出他对老安德森“不仅仅是同事”。

糟糕，他从没掩盖过自己搭讪或者勾搭其他男人的经历，现在说“什么都不知道”岂不是信口开河，压根不能取信于人？盖文暗骂一声糟糕。

但奈斯的触手闪了一闪后就恢复成原本的深灰色，上面的斑点也毫无动静，就像是这个寡言少语的章鱼医生平常那样。

奈斯对他点点头：“能长出人腿的灵药分为短期和长期两种，出于医生的立场，我建议你试用一下短期的，然后在此基础上了解一下……”奈斯停顿了一瞬才继续说道：“了解一下人类的交配方式，以免一上来就用长期的药物却又不能反悔。”

奈斯伴着自己急促的心跳声，对上盖文那双灰绿色的眼睛，迟疑了一会儿才说：“如果你想了解的话，我会为你讲解和示范的。”

盖文猛地掐了一下自己的手心，才能强忍着没笑出来——章鱼先生说是“讲解和示范”，一副老师谆谆教诲的模样，但盖文的思绪却已经飘到了他浏览过的众多成人作品上——教导过程中擦枪走火的事情还少吗？

而且奈斯也是个弯的，要是撩一下他，没准……盖文打定主意，露出一个故作憨厚的笑容：“那真是有劳你了。”

\----------------

奈斯端详着调配好的药剂，那深绿色的液体让他想到盖文的眼睛，章鱼大夫忍不住又回过头仔细确认了数遍药方的用量，仿佛强迫症一般核对过几遍后才把针管插进药剂瓶里——对于一个大夫来说，这本是他职业生涯中做得最为熟练的入门动作，但奈斯此时却双手微微发颤，差一点儿要戳偏了。

既然如此，船到桥头自然直，他方才脑袋被贝壳夹了一下的说辞盖文没有怀疑，那不妨走一步是一步，或许他可以借机试探一下盖文……奈斯忖度道。

于是章鱼医生举着托盘，用他的八条触手向坐在病床上的人鱼移动过去：“盖文，把你的手臂伸出来吧。”

伴随着药剂从针筒里一点一滴流进静脉，盖文觉得自己心跳加速——或许并不只是药物反应，更多是他忍不住盯着那给他输液的大夫的灰蓝色眼睛。

药水推完后，奈斯收走了器材，递给他一杯水：“很快就会生效。”

几乎是伴随着章鱼大夫的语音，盖文感觉到下半身开始发痒，他看到自己棕色的鳞片从鱼尾上褪去，和上半身肤色一致的双腿幻化了出来——鉴于人类并不像人鱼或者章鱼那样，把生殖器藏在身体内侧，所以盖文现在尴尬地看着自己两腿间出现的器官，那比起人鱼的阳具来说有着更圆润的头部，呈现出一种健康的深红色。

但盖文还是害羞地夹紧了腿——他这才意识到，人类都穿着衣服，或者生有体毛，以此来阻挡他们那些脆弱的部位，而这些地方在人鱼或者章鱼身上是被鳞片和触手所遮挡着的，所以深海底下的居民们从不需要衣服也不觉得奇怪，但小盖文却在生出双腿后骤然暴露出来，使得原本不需要穿衣服的人鱼先生第一次体会到了何谓“赤身裸体”。

盖文忍不住朝贝壳床内侧缩了缩。

奈斯的触手搭在了床沿上，黑色的斑点闪了闪，章鱼医生开口道：“好的，盖文，你现在看到了——这就是人类的器官。”

“人类并不像我们那样，器官被包裹在泄殖腔*里——他们是这么称呼我们的身体构造的，”灰蓝色眼睛的章鱼大夫坐在了床沿上，拿出一种老教授给学生上课时的冷静态度，开始讲解起来，“盖文，把你的腿打开……”

盖文面对着一本正经的章鱼医生，原本想的各种擦枪走火的调情技巧一时间卡在了肚子里，他感觉自己就像是被放在解剖台上的教学道具，什么旖旎遐思都缩了回去，只好老老实实张开腿等待医生的检查。

奈斯的指尖滑过盖文性器之下的皮肤，在会阴激起兴奋的涟漪，停在了某个入口前：“盖文，这就是同性恋人类男人用来交配的地方。”奈斯微凉的指尖轻轻地滑过入口处的褶皱，令盖文忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他不由得腹诽：彼此都是冷血动物，但章鱼似乎更冷一点。

但即便是这样冰冷的触碰，治安队的人鱼先生还是发颤起来。他看着奈斯套上手套，往手指上倒润滑剂并一本正经地说：“人类男人通过刺激肛门里面的前列腺获得高潮，这点和我们差别不大，盖文，你希望我在你身上展示一下吗？”

那可真是太希望了，简直巴不得章鱼大夫把自己那根粗壮的腕足也一起捅进来“亲身演示”呢……盖文想到这些天的梦境，不由得咽了咽口水。

但执行过多次卧底任务的治安队员终究还记得自己在伪装“不谙世事的呆子”，于是盖文一半是出于掩饰一半是出于真心的紧张，涨红了脸说：“那……那好吧，不过你得轻点，行吗？”

奈斯点点头，又往手指上倒了润滑剂，淡黄色的润滑剂被指尖揉搓融化，在章鱼大夫的掌心里汇成一滩清泉。

“盖文，别紧张，深呼吸然后放松，这只是个示范，”奈斯向他展示自己的手，“放心，我没有留指甲。”

盖文的手攥住了贝壳床的边缘——说实话，奈斯的进入并不痛，并不止是医生细致的手法，更多是盖文平时早就走惯了后门，但即便如此，奈斯大夫的进入还是深受阻挠——盖文的肌肉绷得太紧了。

奈斯忍不住皱眉，他察觉得到对方的抗拒，不由得怀疑起自己是不是太冒昧了——毕竟授课这种事情，他完全可以给盖文一点教学视频，然后让对方自己看就是了，“亲身示范”怎么听怎么像是无良医生借机调戏病人的借口。要是此刻盖文反应出有诈来给奈斯脸上一拳，他也说不出什么——确实是自己理亏。

奈斯抬起眉毛，从对方抬起的腿弯间瞥了一眼盖文：生出人腿的人鱼面色通红，胸膛也因为紧张而连续地起伏着，乳头挺立起来。章鱼大夫又瞥了一眼他正试图探入的地方——健康的深红色，有力而紧实的肌肉有着比体表更高的温度——但盖文或许是过于紧张了，他夹得太紧，直肠的肌肉紧紧地含着章鱼大夫的手指，紧闭的程度简直不像个身经百战的基佬而仿佛未开苞的处男——当然，这话说出来未免不太礼貌，所以章鱼大夫在艰难地探索了一番后，不得不试着找个话题来转移实验者的注意力：“盖文，跟我说说你的情人吧？”

盖文正借着奈斯伸手的空档悄悄打量对方的脸，被这么一问瞬间愣神，下意识地说道：“呃……他有双灰……灰蓝色的眼睛。”章鱼大夫额前的刘海晃了晃，奈斯道：“听起来不错。”

章鱼大夫的食指往更深处探去，他知道以人体的构造来说，前列腺大概在直肠入口的5-6cm处，他想自己的食指完全能够胜任，于是在这个范围内左右摸索。他很快就摸到了一小块和其他肠壁触感不同的地方，于是章鱼大夫试探着用指尖戳了戳，然后满意地听到了盖文变得粗重的喘息声——很好，他找对了地方，而且盖文的前列腺没有增生。

于是奈斯对上那双灰绿色的眼睛：“盖文，人类把这块地方叫‘前列腺’，如果它有炎症的话会导致疼痛，而且会对导致排泄困难，早些年人类会用按摩的手法来治疗慢性的前列腺炎——他们认为通过按摩使患者排出前列腺液，可以清理淤积并带走积液里的炎症物质，不过在大概30年前——他们发现这种按摩手法其实比起药物来说没什么用，于是前列腺按摩就从人类的医学教程里被废止了，这就成了纯粹用来享乐的方式。*”

奈斯的灰眼睛映着窗外幽深的海水，泛出蓝盈盈的亮光：“所以我会先给你按摩一下，你意下如何？”

盖文听到章鱼大夫那串娓娓道来早已暗中吸了一口凉气——未曾想到奈斯对于人类的科技知之甚深，那么想必他对于社会也绝不是一无所知，自己如果信口开河捏造某个王国的名字，一定会被识破，那就只好虚虚实实了。治安队的人鱼先生顾不得肠道里传来的麻痒触感，含含糊糊地答道：“嗯嗯，好的。你的手法还是挺熟练的。”

“那当然，”奈斯似乎完全不觉得这样没水平的夸奖过于虚假，反而露出微笑，“你放心，我从不留指甲。”

盖文有些害羞，他试图聚拢双腿——他的小盖文已经在医师轻柔的按摩下立了起来，章鱼大夫确实比他以往的约会对象们来得有耐心，再加上大夫那张英俊的脸，更令盖文比起平时的一夜情要来得激动。

盖文想要别开脸，但是视线却像是被黏在章鱼大夫的胸肌上一样，死活移不开。他真想把这只章鱼搞上床，治安队的公仆焦躁难耐地想，忍不住又试图夹腿——那从鱼类的尖头变成人形的钝圆的小盖文已经开始渗出半透明的前列腺液，暴露出主人饥渴焦虑的心情。

但是章鱼大夫的一根触手却搭在了盖文的膝盖上，制止被教学者的下一步行动。

“放松一点，不如继续跟我说说你的王子怎么样？他是哪个国家的人呢？”章鱼大夫的脑袋几乎要埋进盖文的两腿之间，从人鱼的角度看过去只能看见对方头顶的发旋和自己翘起的性器。

看起来就像是奈斯正在给他吹箫，盖文喉结耸动：“他的国家……我不好说……”面对章鱼大夫疑惑的眼神，盖文灵机一动，涨红了脸做出左右为难的样子：“你知道的，我和他只能做地下情人，毕竟人类社会很难接受人鱼的存在，所以我必须得保护他的声誉。”

“当然，我不是不信任你，”盖文看到奈斯皱眉，连忙用一种自己都觉得肉麻的声调补充，“只是他和我地位悬殊，有许多不得不顾虑的地方，我既然爱他也就必须为他着想……”

奈斯的手指突然重重地从盖文的前列腺上刮过，盖文一瞬间如同触电，他震惊地长大了嘴，尴尬地看着额角上挂上了自己喷溅而出的前列腺液和精液的奈斯。

这本该是个淫靡至极的画面，但奈斯带着指套的手和室内琳琅满目的器具却平添了严肃的气息，令盖文觉得自己并非是来借机调情的，而是当了解剖台上即将被开膛破肚的青蛙了。但在这教学的场合里最突兀的还是奈斯脸上那似笑非笑的表情，盖文见此心里"咯噔"一下，他还来不及开口就听到章鱼大夫攥着自己那抹了"奶油"的阳具问：“可是你的情人既然是王子，那必然没法轻易抛开身上的重担吧，私奔虽然是个好主意，但你有计划过将来吗？”

盖文和蒂娜商量的时候何曾编过这种细节，他此时看着奈斯皱起的眉头和自己那根龟头上还挂着残存精液的阳具，一时间结结巴巴心里下意识地顺着章鱼大夫的情况去描述这个虚构的情人，试图堵住奈斯的连续追问：“没……他身上没什么重担，他只是家里的第三个儿子，王位继承跟他无关，他将私奔的种种事情都打点好了。”

“你有完善的计划就好，”奈斯转过身去擦干净了额角的人鱼蛋白质，他一如既往无波无澜的声调让盖文听不出喜怒，正当盖文想着要补充些什么的时候，他看到章鱼大夫转头过来：“能让海底居民长出腿的药剂只有医院才有，所以我想你先前一定没有过这样的体验吧，即便你和你的情人有过性生活，也一定是保持鱼尾的状态，对吗？”

章鱼大夫似乎是把盖文的沉默当成了不好意思，他抽过一块棉球径直走过来，还没等盖文反应过来说什么，就握住小盖文擦了个干干净净，边擦边说：“别担心，盖文，你就把这当成普通的体检就好——体验一下人类的性交方式，这对你将来的……”

奈斯顿了一下，才继续说道：“……对你的婚后生活也有帮助。”盖文原本打算把自己塞进床上的海带里，听到这话楞了一下：“是……看什么教学视频吗？”

“我这里目前没有这类性教育的视频，”奈斯一本正经地说出了旁人听起来只觉得莫名其妙的建议，“但是我对人类的交配模式还是略知一二的，要是你不介意的话，就由我来和你亲身示范一下，如何？”

“啊？”盖文彻头彻尾地愣了，这冲击性比他听到治安队的厕所里传来康纳和汉克的声音还要令他瞠目结舌。

但盖文毕竟是年轻有为的治安队员，反应灵活的他一下子捕捉到了关键点——这正是他今天来诊所的目的：想办法把奈斯拐到床上去！

没想到章鱼大夫竟然主动提出要跟他“亲身示范”，他是太敬业了还是读书读傻了？盖文差点笑出声，但在一眼瞥见奈斯紧抿的嘴角后又瞬间强忍笑意，一捏大腿硬是憋出一副忐忑不安的神情：“那……那就按你说的办。”

奈斯似乎也没反应过来盖文为何回答得如此爽快，他楞了一下才接话：“人鱼因为……骨骼和性器官的构造，性交的时候只能采取正面位，但是人类的姿势就比较多样，你想用什么姿势呢？”

盖文看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，他敏锐地察觉到在奈斯额角的章鱼花纹处，有一滴汗正在缓缓流下。

“我想还是传统点的姿势吧。”盖文又掐了一把大腿才勉强憋住笑，他虽然想玩玩花样，但是怎么能够错过一向冷静镇定的章鱼大夫着急这种百年难遇的场合？

奈斯点了点头，对他说：“那我先去配置一下药剂，然后给自己注射。”

“不不不，”盖文连声阻止，在奈斯的茫然中勉强用一本正经的态度道，“既然只是简单授课，那也没必要搞得如此复杂，你也说了这些原材料不便宜，那没必要再破费第二份，你就用章鱼的躯体来授课即可。”

“我想我还是能意会这些示范的内容的。”盖文一本正经地说完了，他心底的小人在大叫：没错，就是这样！章鱼的老二换成人的可就亏了！

奈斯踟蹰了一会儿，他低头看看自己的触手，盖文也忍不住瞟过去——同为海底的居民，他当然知道半章鱼是怎样性交的：虽然有着人类的上半身，但下半身仍保持着触手的他们，像祖先一样用腕足来性交——雄性用掩藏在体内的一根腕足插入雌性体内，传输精子，若是跟半章鱼约会的话，这根腕足就会插进李德先生那掩藏在鱼鳞下的排泄通道里——说实话，他们触手上的吸盘总是让盖文欲罢不能。

他看过了无数人类拍摄的成人片，说实话，那些靠双脚行走的男人哪怕胯间那话儿再宏伟，也比不上章鱼的长度，更别说还缺了吸盘这样的好东西了，要是奈斯变成了人和他上床，固然是新奇的体验，可却是拣了芝麻丢了西瓜。

\--------------

奈斯看着盖文涨红的脸，自己也忍不住心跳加速，他也顾不得自己提出的建议毫无逻辑，只庆幸盖文竟然并不反对，他眼前仿佛浮现出慈爱的黑鱼老师阿曼妲给他上课时的场景：“你要抓住机会，奈斯！”

于是奈斯依言走过去挨着盖文坐在床上，伸出手搂住盖文的肩膀：“那么，接下来我会和你一起演示最基本的正面骑乘位，请坐到我的怀里来。”

\----------------------

盖文一直都知道奈斯比自己高——准确地来说，他家三兄弟都比盖文高半个头，尤其是奈斯，或许是穿着白大褂的缘故，他看上去比哥哥们胖了一圈，在盖文第一次见到章鱼大夫时，还以为是汉克终于成功令康纳培养出了吃垃圾食品的爱好。

但他今天才知道奈斯看起来又高又胖的原因——虽然盖文被奈斯的英俊所吸引，但他此时此刻不得不承认这份欣赏里混进了一丝嫉妒：奈斯的斜方肌和背阔肌厚实坚硬，尤其是胸大肌挺拔宽厚，即便盖文举铁多年自信有着尺寸傲人的胸肌，也差点败下阵来。

不过当盖文的视线聚焦在奈斯胸前浅褐色的两点时，嫉妒很快变成了性欲，若不是还记着自己得扮猪吃老虎，盖文几乎要立刻像以往约会时那样，俯下身去舔一舔那浅褐色的乳头，用牙齿和舌尖品尝汗渍的味道，把对方和自己一起拉下欲望的深潭。

奈斯胸前的两点就像是蛋糕上的蓝莓，在盖文眼前晃悠，引得他口舌生津，为了避免暴露出自己的急不可耐，人鱼先生只好移开视线：他看到自己新生的肢体已经坦诚地分开并交缠在奈斯的腰侧，而对方一手搂住他的腰，一手去够避孕套——说实话，盖文莫名地相信以奈斯的洁身自好程度，他一定没有什么传染病，要是对方打算内射，他倒也不是不能接受。

但是如果出言阻止的话，就会显得自己的心思昭然若揭了，盖文只好把手搭在对方的肩膀上，看着奈斯的触手群朝两边分开，然后一根比起其他触手稍小一些的，有着健康的浅灰色和深色斑点的触手伸了出来。

海底居民比起他们的先祖在进化上略胜一筹，就像作为人鱼的盖文，平时性器掩藏在鳞片之下，激动时才勃起弹出，半章鱼也不像是普通的章鱼，在八根触手中有一根是老二，而是在体内还有第九根稍小一点的触手，那是专用于取乐和传宗接代的，并非先祖那样一爪多用。

盖文在初看人类的成人片时，曾经很不能理解这样老二乱晃，弱点分明的种族为何能统治陆地——要是没有衣服和铠甲保护的话，任凭一条普通的狗都能轻易击中他们的要害。

就像现在，奈斯的小奈斯轻而易举地缠住了人类盖文两腿间的老二，轻轻地上下撸动的时候，盖文内心的观点又坚定了一分。他看着自己的要害轻易地被章鱼大夫拢住，吸盘温柔地在阴囊和马眼上活动着，触手和人形的性器相互摩擦，发出暧昧的声响，这令已经射过一次的盖文很快又湿了——他清楚地看到自己的龟头涨得紫红，前列腺液从马眼里溢出，将小腹沾湿。

与此同时，他感受到有一根微凉的触手探向了他的后背，围着他的臀缝周围轻轻地摩挲，这让盖文有些不安——作为一个久经沙场的基佬，他的不安并非来源于将被入侵，而是因为以往的约会中，因为人鱼的性器和那个神秘的入口都收在脐下的鳞片处，对方为他扩张的动作自然躲不过盖文的眼睛，这也令他有能掌握全局的自信，但人类的屁眼却生在背后，这导致正面骑在奈斯的触手上的盖文只能听到“咕啾”的水声，却完全无法看到章鱼大夫的详细动作，这令他不禁紧张起来。

盖文忍不住扭头试图想一窥究竟，他的举动令奈斯瞬间捧住了他的脸，安抚性地拍打盖文的后背，章鱼大夫的吐息拂在盖文脸侧：“别担心，我不会弄伤你的，我很有经验——”章鱼大夫越说越急：“……我曾经在妇产科实习过，相信我盖文。”

盖文前一秒还沉浸在奈斯那双蓝灰色的眼睛里，下一秒就差点笑出来，他下意识地想说：“哪有你这么调情——”却又在看到奈斯紧张的表情后瞬间收住了，人鱼先生脑子里突然涌进一个奇特的念头：看奈斯这表现，他不会是个处男吧？

要是跟其他人约会，面对如此表现盖文早笑出来了，但面对那双眼尾下垂，带点沮丧的蓝灰色眼睛时，盖文硬生生忍住了。人鱼先生在心里嘟囔一声，心想章鱼大夫这读书读傻了的账且先记下，往后再算。

……谁让他看到奈斯就头脑发热呢。盖文心里的小人摊手投降。

正当盖文满脑子盘算着要怎么样拐弯抹角地撩拨奈斯时，他突然感觉到后穴微胀——他这才反应过来，章鱼大夫又塞了一根触手进去扩张，属于对方的吸盘在盖文的后穴里热情地含吮着，末端的细肢撩拨着敏感的肉壁，盖文的喘息声一下子粗壮了起来。

偏偏奈斯不知道是为了掩饰尴尬，还是真的读书读傻了，还在一本正经地絮絮叨叨：“因为人鱼的脊椎构造，所以你们只能平躺着性交，但是人类因为腿的存在，使得肌肉和骨骼可以弯折，这使得他们在性交的过程中开发出很多种姿势，比如我们现在采用的正面骑乘位，就可以让性器官进得更深，但同时这个体位不适合孕妇使用……”

盖文看着那双浅色的唇一张一合，又看看两人已经汁水淋漓的结合处，终于心头火气再也忍不住，他一把搂住奈斯的脖颈，令对方抬起头看向自己，又按着章鱼大夫的手伸向自己被抽插带出的湿热肠肉：“别背课本了优等生，快点操我。”

\-------------------

盖文现在有点后悔刚才的豪迈了。

他已经被掉了个姿势，整个人跪趴在床上，高撅起屁股，而奈斯伏在他背上，正有节奏地挺着腰，即便章鱼大夫体贴地将自己的部分触手垫在盖文的小腹上，但他的体重和姿势还是使得那根深植于盖文屁股里的老二进得更深，更别提章鱼大夫在抽插的同时，那触手上的吸盘还热情地舔吮着人鱼先生已经被撞得敏感充血的肠壁了。盖文与其说是热情，倒不如说是已经被撞得脱力，浑身酸软索性选择投降，把身体的重心直接交给了章鱼先生。

盖文完全没有了嘲讽对方是处男的心思和力气——他现在甚至开始担心起等奈斯完事，他或许要先去看男科了：他觉得自己的前列腺怕是要被撞伤了。

“唔——”盖文忍不住又尖叫一声，他看到自己被章鱼触手裹紧了根部的老二又抖了抖，但是因为被紧勒却一点也射不出来的可怜样子，心里愤愤地想：或许他还得去泌尿科挂个号。

不过盖文也不太确定即便奈斯放开自己，他还能不能再发射一次了——算上在“前列腺按摩”时射出的一次，他已经在这场教学中射了三次了，他的小腹和膝盖，乃至整张诊疗床上都是飞溅的精液，想不到处男归处男，这章鱼大夫还真有点过人的体力，盖文心里又酸又爱地想。

偏偏章鱼大夫还一副浑然不觉的模样，一边凿着盖文充血敏感的内壁，一边附在他耳边低语：“从颜色和粘稠度来说，你应该有一段时间没有性生活了吧……我们现在用的是后背位，这个姿势对于人鱼来说……” 

盖文终于忍不住半侧过头，用手臂反搂住奈斯的脸颊，把脸转向他在整场性知识讲座中一直期盼的地方——章鱼大夫的唇。

而奈斯也像是终于开了窍，又或者情迷意乱，见到盖文的举动没有别开脸，而是热情会意地用自己的唇贴上了盖文的唇，他的舌头急不可耐地叩开了庭院的大门，热情地和章鱼大夫纠缠起来。

当这个漫长得令盖文几乎窒息的吻结束时，他顾不得擦掉嘴角的涎水，而是扶住奈斯的脸，对那双蓝灰色的眼睛问出了自己最急切的问题：“这个短期的万能灵药，有效期多长？”

蓝眼睛俏皮地眨了眨：“我为你调制的是轻量版本，大概能持续一天，不过我想这够我们尝试90%的人类姿势了。”

“我有说过要和你试完所有的姿势吗？”盖文笑骂一声，“大夫可不能强买强卖。”

“我想你会乐意的，”奈斯笑起来，就像他哥哥终于劝说汉克丢掉垃圾食品时的得意，“谁让你喜欢我呢？”

“哪有有了情人，到了愿意和对方抛开一切私奔的程度的人会听了我这种漏洞百出的理由，就想也不想地点头答应和我性交呢？”章鱼大夫揉搓着盖文棱角分明的侧腹肌肉线条，理直气壮地说。

“你可真是敏锐，不当个治安队员可惜了，”盖文笑起来，在故意绷紧臀部听到了奈斯的喘息声后，才带着反将一军的高兴说道，“不过医学院的优等生，我得提醒你一点——你虽然理论知识丰富，但未免欠缺一些实际训练，就比如说——人们约会的时候可不会讲你那些课本上的冷冰冰名词。”

“既然还有大半天的药效，就让我好好教你一下。”盖文突然发力将奈斯推倒在床上，用自己湿漉漉的性器去磨蹭章鱼大夫的小腹，心满意足地盯着那双蓝眼睛笑起来，“首先，我们不说‘性交’……”

“你应该说‘做爱。’”

\----Fin-----

*其实“泄殖腔”、“前列腺”等显然是从人类角度看待鱼类时给出的名词，不过……本文既然是一篇PWP——那就原谅我不自己设定“鱼类视角下的新名词”的懒惰吧。

*2006年的一项研究发现，作为治疗慢性前列腺炎的手段，直肠内前列腺按摩并未能在抗生素疗法之外带来更多的效果。加上此疗法属于侵入性，有相对的健康风险，并不建议医师提供直肠内前列腺按摩。Ateya A, Fayez A, Hani R, Zohdy W, Gabbar MA, Shamloul R. Evaluation of prostatic massage in treatment of chronic prostatitis. Urology. 2006, 67 (4): 674–8.

\---------------

Note:

本文为上篇《天降恶龙》后的评论区采集梗，来自lofter@Piro ：《海的女儿》。

本文插图 ~~（有的鸽子王看似摸了的时候都在收集写作材料）~~ ：

其实本文一开始的构思是：囚禁调教产卵…（以下略）再加上母题的《海的女儿》，原本打算是一个基调略带灰暗的故事，但之所以摇身一变成了恋爱喜剧的原因，也跟本文在创作过程中我的经历有关。

其实本文在1月中旬就已经开始着手写作了，但直到2月中旬才写完，一个月1.4万的速度比我平时的速度慢了很多，除了我个人事务繁忙之外，也有现实因素的影响：

众所周知，从1月中旬开始，武汉肺炎占据了新闻的头版，每天都有人令人愤怒、绝望、欣慰或感动的消息，人不可能隔绝在社会之外，我和我的朋友们都在每天跟踪实时的新闻，然后我们的状态基本上是：

一边看一边骂，又要骂又要看.jpg

每天被或令人心碎或令人愤怒的消息所包围，我的创作心态自然也受到了影响，在目睹了他人的悲剧后我突然没法写悲伤的故事了。

于是本文原构思中途腰斩，变成了互相暗恋的恋爱喜剧。第四篇因为写作的周期拉得太长，再加上心境的转变，难免有欠雕琢之处，还往读者包涵。

 ~~（某种程度上，盖文真的应该感谢来自那群猪队友的神助攻）~~ ~~~~

在这里，我想用我所喜欢的诗人的一首小诗作为总结：

太阳落了，

我是你的锚，

你的桨。

谢谢阅读。

~~（日常疑惑：为什么本合集的点~~ ~~❤~~ ~~少于《锈带之雪》，但点击率却远高于《锈带》呢？）~~ ~~~~

~~（明示：求求走过路过的观众朋友读一下《锈带之雪》，你买不了吃亏买不了上当）~~ ~~~~

《锈带之雪》传送门：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092687/chapters/50184005>


	5. 春又临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……原来已经是春天了。

\-------------------------------------

内容梗概： **康奈斯因妖姬亡国，李盖文为大义女装**

**\---------------------------------------**

*是《白雪王子和暴躁猎人》的后续故事， **全员人类AU**

——但也可以作为一个独立短篇来阅读（《 **白雪王子** 》篇请 **翻到第1章** ）

*狗血梗集大成之产物，女装、宫廷、便宜妈妈、喜当爹、王子复仇记……酸爽一次性满足

——但尽管如此，我还是尽力保证了整个故事的逻辑性。梗看起来雷但我其实很认真在写【超严肃】

*文中个别角色的故事将来会推出独立短篇

*康纳=51，科纳=60，900=奈斯

\---------------------

他屏声敛气地缩在一人高的茅草深处，祈祷着猎犬不要闻到他的气味，即便蚊虫在他耳边嗡嗡叫，他也一动不敢动，在夜枭的叫声和狗吠中，他听见自己越来越激烈的心跳声，还有从两腿间发出的“滴答”声——那是被塞进他体内的精液溢出来的声音，他涨红了脸，双腿因为长期被捆绑而虚弱无力，久蹲时不住地哆嗦，就在他脚一软，“啪叽”一声栽倒发出响声的时候，猎犬也凶狠地嚎叫起来——但就在此时，伴随着狩猎者叫“出来吧！别躲了！”的声音，离他两步远的又一丛草却骤然动了，一个和他一样衣衫不整的男人走了出来，笑着说：“还是被发现了啊！”

映着林间的月光，他分明看得清楚：那个走出来的男人，有着和他一模一样的脸……

\----------------------------------

“夫人，您醒了吗？”木门上传来叩击的声音，躺在床上的中年男人从一片湿滑中惊醒，他哑着嗓子朝门外喊了一声：“马上就好！”并匆忙翻下床开始穿衣。

这个浓眉大眼且鼻梁上有道伤疤的男人拿起一条女士衬裙，正要往腰上系的时候却瞥见自己腿间的湿意，他烦躁地“啧”了一声，扭头看向被印出地图的床单，快步走过去团起自己昨夜梦遗的证据，一把丢进了洗脸盆里。

这个身材并不瘦小，长相也粗犷的男人娴熟地穿好了一整套女性衣裙，甚至还娴熟地将头发盘好并戴上了女帽，这才走过去拉开木门。

门外站着一个农夫打扮的大汉，他看着身着女装的男人，面对这样滑稽的画面却没有一丝嘲讽的表情，反而是恭恭敬敬地做了个请的手势：“首领和王子已经准备好了，就等您了，夫人。”

名字是“盖文李德”但现在却被称为“夫人”的中年男人对这个称呼也没有任何不适，就像他适应了身上那套朴素却宽大，显然是为其量身打造的女裙一样，男人坦然自若地对农夫点点头，朝室外走去。

廊下已经备好了一辆轻便马车，一个异瞳的黑皮肤男人和一个十三四岁的男孩正站在车边交谈，那男孩皮肤黝黑，有着深色的卷发，乍一看和异瞳的男人有几分相似，但那双绿眼睛却又像极了盖文。

马车旁除了异瞳的壮年男性和男孩，还有几个身着轻便服装，看起来像是猎户打扮的年轻人，盖文一瞥对方背上鼓囊囊的箭袋和腰间的匕首，便知道他们已经做好了万全的准备。

男孩儿见到身着女装的盖文，两步走到他身边，扶着他上了马车，口中说道：“母亲，已经有许多好汉们扮成农夫、猎户、或者走亲访友的外地人进了王都，和城中认同耶律哥的人们做好了联络，只等起事时里应外合，据前方回报，一切都已准备妥当，咱们今日离开大本营，明天便在深夜发动总攻，向昏君奈斯的王宫进军，母亲再忍受几日，很快便能为您讨回公道。”

盖文听了男孩这样说，伸手轻轻地拍了拍少年的肩膀：“亚伯拉罕，我的孩子，比起我能否沉冤昭雪，我更担心你的安危，你是如此的勇敢，所以我并不要求你后退自保，只是希望你在战斗的同时，能够小心防范来自敌人的威胁。”

两人隔着马车车窗讲了这一通母慈子孝的发言，但旁边围拢守卫的猎户也如同方才的农夫一样，全无嘲笑或是诧异的表情，而是或严肃或崇敬，仿佛最忠诚的护卫队一般。

盖文隔着车窗和“儿子”说完了话，这才有空看向车里已经坐着的那个金发女性，那女性皮肤是健康的浅褐色，眼角上扬，显得神采飞扬，她对盖文笑了笑：“赛门和乔许已经先扮成外地来王都大教堂礼拜的游客混进了王城，我们今晚先在外城外的森林里潜伏一晚，等待明晚一起发动总攻。”

金褐色发的女人一边说，一边把手里的地图递过来，盖文看对方穿着笔挺簇新的外套，一瞬间便反应过来：“诺丝，如果路上遇到盘查的骑兵，就说咱们是进王都游玩的富绅吗？”

诺丝点点头，递给盖文一副面纱：“若是遇上巡查的士兵，你便不出声，由我和马库斯去应付。”

盖文撩开车帘，看了一眼装成马夫坐在车辕上驾驶的马库斯，和亲昵地挨着他的亚伯拉罕，即便他和亚伯拉罕并无实际上的血缘关系，盖文也不由得为这孩子担忧起来——毕竟他们并不是要去化装舞会，而是要真刀实枪地奔赴推翻昏君统治的战场。

盖文看一眼打扮成商行学徒模样的亚伯拉罕，想开口叫男孩也坐进马车里——至少路遇查岗的士兵时，能先掩护这男孩一阵。

但一旁的诺丝却像是看穿了盖文的心思，一把拉住他的胳膊，对他摇了摇头，指向窗外骑着马扮成猎人，不远不近地跟在马车旁边的护卫们，轻声说：“既然我们为民众带来了这样的故事，那就必须善始善终地扮演下去——亚伯拉罕必须做个先锋和领头人，他不能表现出一丝一毫地退缩，或是推别人上前线，自己却缩在安全区保命。”

盖文想要出声反对，但看着诺丝坚决的神情，又住了口——他确实没有立场这么说，毕竟孩子的生母和生父都允许了这一切，他这名义上的“母亲”又能说什么呢？

没错——他虽然穿上了女装，但身体还是实打实百分百的男人，自然不可能生一个孩子出来，那叫亚伯拉罕的孩子正是诺丝和马库斯婚后所生，只不过是为了大义，暂时寄在他名下，和他在外人面前演假母子罢了。

盖文瞥一眼旁边的诺丝，对方已经闭目假寐了，她是一位非常漂亮的女性，从耶律哥建立至今的十余年间，她和其他人一直为了贫苦的民众而奔波，即便此刻对方闭上了那双光彩夺目的眼睛，下颌与嘴唇的线条也透露出坚忍不拔的气质来。

盖文又想起当年第一次见到诺丝和亚伯拉罕时的情景——她的金发扎成一个辫子，穿着朴素，握着惊恐的自己的手说：“别担心，你现在来到耶律哥了，你是安全的，先喝点水……”在诺丝说话的时候，一个褐发的男孩好奇地睁大了绿色的眼睛，站在生母身边看着自己。

如今已经过去十年了，无论是他还是诺丝等人都已经不年轻了，马库斯的鬓边因操劳已经出现了白发，只有亚伯拉罕如同春天新生的枝芽一样，茁壮地成长着。

每一次看到笑着奔跑的小男孩，盖文都难免心生出一种时过境迁的感喟，随即又有一种欣慰和从心底生出的勇气——比起十年前那段荒废的、被折磨的岁月，他如今已走在能够带给他人幸福，也能让自己不再彻夜难眠的道路上。

等到他们的起义成功，他也不会再反复做昨夜那样的噩梦了吧……

\---------------------------------

盖文闭上了眼睛，仿佛又回到十年前他从前国王的二儿子科纳那里接受了委托的那一天：

前国王卡姆斯基有三个儿子，长子康纳素为老国王钟爱，也被立为储君，但却因为和父亲意见不合，毅然放弃王爵出走民间；而卡姆斯基在储位空悬后却迟迟不立新储君，次子科纳为了保证自己一定能够上位，就找来了当时的盖文，要求他去刺杀三王子奈斯——以保证老国王膝下只剩自己一子，能够顺利继位。

他那会儿正因为得罪了达官贵人被开除官职，想着富贵险中求，又听说三王子素为老卡姆斯基不喜，小小年纪就被丢到了森林行宫里，名为疗养实为放逐，想着这活儿难度不大，便一口答应下来。

结果他去到森林里才知道奈斯也不是什么心慈手软的主儿，那才十七岁的黄毛小子在他突袭时制服了他，随后直接用肉刑拷问他。

当他被拘禁在森林行宫里时，才知道老卡姆斯基为什么对自己的三儿子不闻不问——

有七个一模一样的奈斯。

那七个奈斯长相、身材、声线都一模一样，仿佛当年老卡姆斯基用倒模倒出了七个一模一样的小儿子。

盖文为这个现象战栗不已，但更糟糕的是，那七胞胎每个都和在森林里打倒他的奈斯一样——对他的屁股有同样的兴趣。

他们名为“拷问盖文，让他说出刺杀案的主使”，实则是拿他泄欲，盖文被这些小自己快二十岁的黄毛小子折磨得受刑不过，在憋得快失禁却因为尿道被塞了凝胶而尿不出来的时候哀嚎着承认：“是二王子指使我的！”

但听到这句话的奈斯们却并没有做到他们许诺的“放过他”，恰恰相反，奈斯揪着他脖子上的锁链把他提了起来，蓝灰色的眼睛里带着似有若无的笑意，像是体贴的情人那样抚摸着盖文的下巴，但却说出了让他不寒而栗的话：“你很诚实，很好——但我改变主意了。”

提着他的奈斯说完之后，另一个奈斯微笑着握住了塞进盖文屁眼里的假阳具的把手，用力地一顶再一拧，盖文惨叫着昏了过去。

那被拘禁在森林的一年对他来说简直是噩梦一般，七个奈斯不找女人，也没有别的男宠，如同野兽一般的欲望都在他身上发泄出来，当他实在顶不住一边屁股淌出精水，一边满脸眼泪口水地哀求他们给自己一个痛快时，奈斯们只会微笑着揉搓他的乳头，像是哄一条不听话的狗一样：“怎么可能让你走呢？你可是重要的污点证人啊，将来还要留着你指证科纳呢。”

他几乎每天都泡在精液里，食不下咽——奈斯们内射在他屁股里和嘴里的精液太多了，搞得他吃什么都觉得有股精液的味道。他一开始抵死不张口，绝不肯帮男人吸屌，但奈斯们也有办法治他，他们笑吟吟地捏住盖文的老二，力道不轻不重地捏着他的阴囊：“既然你觉得给男人吹箫是女人才做的事情，那把你变成女人不就好了？只是可惜了这家伙，长得这么大就要割了喂狗了——”

他也没法穿裤子——倒不如说是奈斯们不允许他穿裤子，他在“行宫”里一直都是光屁股的，行走时他的双腿间总是湿漉漉的——有王子们填进去的精液伴随着动作自他那红肿的屁股里滑出来，而每个王子见到他都会捏一把他的屁股再走开。

在他几次逃跑失败后，连上衣都没有了。

奈斯们或者是轮流上他，让他一晚上陪一个人，或者是一次七个人轮流挤在他身边，在高潮后精神恍惚的边缘，他渐渐生出了许多狂乱的念头： 他感觉自己是枝头上一朵不堪雨露重压的花，被奈斯的阳具做的花芯牢牢固定在七个王子大腿打造的花萼上，无法挣脱。

那段暗无天日的生活中，他如今记得最鲜明的是被关在小木屋里那些昏聩淫乱的片段：

他已经因为长时间被束缚在床上或是木马上，双腿肌肉僵硬，跑都跑不动只能跌跌撞撞地在满地的精液里爬，但是往往爬不出几步就被一双手或两双手拖回去……

因为七个王子都对他垂涎欲滴，所以双龙之于他已经是家常便饭——他的屁眼里第一次被塞进两根阳具的时候，差点痛得昏过去，但奈斯们却牢牢按住了奋力挣扎的他，甚至不给他把自己撞晕过去的机会。

奈斯们一边撸动他痛得软下去的老二，一边揉着他的乳头在他耳边安慰：“深呼吸……过一会儿就好了。”或许是龟头被人捏掐带来的，又或者真如奈斯们所说的“你有点去站街的天赋”，他被奈斯又舔又吸再度硬了之后，竟然觉得屁股里塞了两根阳具除了有点涨，倒也没那么痛了。而奈斯们见他喘气没那么急了，又见他并没有出血，就放心大胆地你深我浅，你快我慢地顶起他的前列腺来。最后他从射精后的不应期中渐渐回过神来时，不要说肚子涨得厉害，就连身上都没一块干净的地方，从腋下到腿弯再到胸毛上，湿漉漉的全是奈斯们的精液，就像他被丢进芝士火锅里滚了一圈似的。

他到最后宁可是每个王子们每天轮流操他，而不是几个人一起上——但凡这场合，他的屁股里就少不得要塞两根阳具。

他知道自己这样下去，即便肉体不残废也迟早在精神上完蛋。所以他开始了自残——想要用肉体上的疼痛刺激自己保持清醒。

而他的自残确实卓有成效——在他把双手双脚的动脉都割过之后，为了防止枷锁接触到创口会导致不能愈合，奈斯们去掉了锁住他的镣铐。

然后他逮到了机会，在一个暴雨的夜晚逃出了淫窟——

\-------------------------

马车碾过街道上铺的砂，发出“吱呀”的声音，旋即车子一停。

盖文心里一惊，连忙把面纱戴上，而一旁的诺丝则睁开了眼睛。

守城的士兵撩开车帘看了一眼，盖文把自己尽可能地缩在车凳上，装出一副熟睡的样子，士兵说了句：“打扰了，夫人们。”就放下了车帘。

这一抬一放之间，盖文已经看清了王城的街道上铺着干净的沙子，还有些散落的花瓣和彩带遗留在道旁，他心知多半是昨天皇室又出巡或是搞了什么花车汇演，这从奈斯登上王位后就是家常便饭。

但是……盖文想到刚才那一瞥看到的王城居民——即便是城门口把守的士兵，也面带疲态，比起十年前自己还当骑兵队长时的同事们差远了。有公粮吃的士兵尚且如此，更不要说道上行走的平民们，竟然十个里有七个神态憔悴或是面黄肌瘦。

底特律国原本富庶，但奈斯登基十年，竟然把国家搞到这样民不聊生的地步，即便他日常隐居在森林之中，也常常听得到从王国各地回来的耶律哥人讲述所见的民生艰难。

他原本只是寄人篱下，出于感激和几成迫不得已才答应了马库斯提出的“女装”，现在看来这或许才是他在这场和他密不可分的祸事中唯一能做的事情了。

盖文忍不住叹了口气：

那天他虽然逃出了森林行宫，但长期只能吃流食又被捆住的他早就身体虚弱，又能逃得多远？奈斯们几乎是在他出逃后第一时间就发现了，牵着狗出来追踪他。

跑不远的他躲在草丛里瑟瑟发抖，即将被猎犬逮住的时候，他身边的草丛却动了，走出一个和他一样衣衫不整的男人，笑着对奈斯们说道：“还是被你们发现了吗？”

但令盖文震惊的是，他借着天上的月光，分明看到那个男人长得跟自己一模一样，但这还不是最超出他常识的地方，最离奇的是——那个男人背后有一根尾巴，那模样看起来就像是教堂壁画里描绘的恶魔的尾巴。

奈斯们不知道是没看见那尾巴，还是被那妖魔蛊惑了，竟然就这么牵起长得和自己一模一样的男人回去了，只余盖文一个人缩在草丛里，等到他们走远后才没命地拔腿狂奔。

他在黎明将至时又累又困，倒在了路旁。等他被拍醒的时候，就见到了曾经在通缉令上见到的人脸——绿林好汉耶律哥的首领马库斯恰好和副手赛门去城里上采购回来，见他倒在路旁便把他带回了自己的驻地。

他当时还笼罩在被奈斯们折磨的阴影下，又因为先前在骑兵队里任职的时候，一直听说绿林耶律哥们都是杀人不眨眼的土匪，又惊又怕地缩在马车的角落里，一动不敢动。但马库斯和他的妻子诺丝却握着他的手，一遍又一遍地安慰他，等到赛门端来一大碗热乎乎的肉汤给他喝下后，他才渐渐平静下来。

但即便如此，他在被耶律哥搭救后的头半年还是经常做噩梦，梦见自己又被奈斯抓回去了，换着花样凌辱——

奈斯们让他跪在地上，围成一圈包住了他，要求他把每个人射精后的阳具都吮吸干净，否则不放开塞在他尿道里的尿道锁……等他终于舔干净那七根男人的阳具后，王子们才慢吞吞地给他开了锁，他挣扎着甩开把持住自己的白雪王子，把自己艰难地从地板的假阳具上拔出来，想往厕所走，但是他腰酸脚软根本动弹不得，与其说是走不如说是爬，他一边爬，一边感受到有粘稠的液体从被操开的地方滑下来，而刚被解开锁的他不要说再射精了，就连失禁时也硬不起来，两腿间前面流着淡黄色的是自己的尿液，后面淡白色的是王子的精水……

睡在他隔壁房间的乔许总是会被他半夜噩梦的惊叫打扰到，大家问起他为何会衣衫不整身上带伤倒在路旁时，盖文出于恐惧也出于羞赧，只说自己是个佃农，因为欠了贵族的债而被抓去拷打折磨，想办法逃出来却昏倒在半路上。他知道风尘出身的诺丝看他身上的伤口或许早已看出了什么，但他那副结结巴巴的态度可能让大家心生怜悯，也不忍仔细追问他。

他知道己身如今不可能再回王城里装没事人，便在耶律哥里住了下来，也动手帮做些事。参与进耶律哥的日常生活后，他才察觉到一切井井有条，众人友爱和善，齐心协力劳作和尽可能地帮扶贫民，即便是最高首领的马库斯也待人亲切从不摆架子，难怪在下层中颇得民心。

他刚到耶律哥的第五个月，便听得从王城奔回来的乔许说王城发生了政变，有一队兵马入了城剑指王宫，乔许是趁着混乱中跑出来的，侥幸没有被关在城里。只是底特律境内原先也算太平，虽然有平民和流寇，却不会有那样装备精良的力量，不知道是从何而来。

\----------------------

他当时心跳就顿了一拍，想起他曾经在性爱后趁着奈斯不设防时问过他许多宫中旧事，以此装作对跟奈斯生活有兴趣的样子：

七个奈斯是一母同胞，一次生下七个胎儿对于兽类来说是家常便饭，但是这却要了前王后的命，自从怀孕开始，她的肚子就大得异于常人，宫里流言四起，都说王后可能会生下畸胎，老卡姆斯基便因此心里忐忑，及至王后生产前她已经虚弱不堪，产后当即撒手人寰。宫里的医生和仆从们听说王后一下子生下七个男孩，都以为孩子会又瘦又小，甚至大部分是死胎——但七个奈斯却都白白胖胖。

仆从们讶异之余，也开始怀疑这并非人力能做到的——哪怕是猫狗生崽，生七八个一胎也很难没有死胎的，即便是活着的幼崽也多半是瘦瘦小小。仆人们看着每个都跟一般足月胎儿一样白胖的奈斯，渐渐便有一种流言传出来：这或许并非人力能做到的，莫非是恶魔给王后下了诅咒？尤其是奈斯并不像一般婴儿那样爱哭，面对保姆的逗弄也只是长大了蓝灰色的眼睛定定地看着，异于寻常孩子。流言越传越烈，最后连老国王卡姆斯基都半信半疑，觉得这七个儿子或许是某种不祥之兆，因此王室对外的公布说的便是王后只生了一名男婴。

盖文还记得他当时躺在奈斯的膝盖上，奈斯温柔地抚摸着他的头发，但说出来的语句却冰冷刺骨：“老头子觉得七个儿子是恶魔之子，但他怎么不想想，他当成宝贝的长子和次子不正是双胞胎吗？我的母亲家本来就有双胞胎的遗传，更何况——我长得和康纳可没有多少差别。我要是恶魔之子的话，那康纳他们是什么？”

盖文也知道了老国王把奈斯丢到森林行宫的原因，只是这事情涉及皇家秘辛，所以老国王从没明说过：在奈斯五岁的时候，老卡姆斯基有了一个叫克洛伊的情妇，他为了情妇一掷千金，而情妇想着底特律国虽然富裕，但终究是小国，老国王若是只有两个儿子还罢了，偏偏实际上有九个儿子：这九个儿子将来封爵、建造府邸和配备一应的排场，无疑是天文数字的开销，一旦情妇自己生下孩子，便分不到多少好处了。于是克洛伊便在老卡姆斯基面前大吹枕头风，让他把奈斯们都打发到森林里去，正是存了森林环境恶劣，让王子们最好有“不忍言之事”，那就连葬礼的钱都省了。

孰料奈斯们却健康地长大了，克洛伊也没生下老国王的私生子，为此时常忧虑将来王子长大找她算账，便又教唆老国王以“卡姆斯基测试”的名义，经常打发了身手凌厉的军人去森林里，名为考验三王子的武艺学得如何，若是有长进便把他接回宫里，实际上想在比试的时候逮着空子“误杀”了王子。

老卡姆斯基对此言听计从，如此一来，奈斯和卡姆斯基那点本就稀薄的父子情也荡然无存。

盖文还记得奈斯冷笑的样子：“老头子觉得我冷酷无情，愈发怀疑我是恶魔之子，但他厌我不以他为父，自己却又何曾待我如子？就连科纳也蒙在鼓里，以为老头子在两个幼子里游移不定，实则不知道他已经成年还没有封爵，全是克洛伊教唆老头子‘国库空虚，要省着花钱’，把他也捎带上了。”

“既然科纳觉得我会跟他争王位，”奈斯一边吻着他的耳根，一边抽动着嗤笑着说，“那我要是一点动作没有，岂不是辜负了他的厚望？到时候我若做了国王，就封你做王后好不好？”

“反正你这胸围，只怕最窈窕的妓女都要甘拜下风……”其他奈斯也笑起来，簇拥在他身边吮吸盖文那早已红肿不堪的双乳，嬉笑着说出恶劣又下流的玩笑，“我们再努力一点，没准你就怀孕了呢？这样饱满的奶子，不当母亲岂不是可惜了？”

“到时候我登上王位，就给你找医术最好的大夫，王宫里的学院里的都问过，或许真的有男人生子的秘方也说不定……”奈斯们围着他喃喃，每当此时，盖文总感觉自己是要被榨干的母狗，而年幼丧母的奈斯们是一直索求乳汁的幼犬，或许是出于某种补偿的心理，在性事中总会用力地啃咬他的乳头，仿佛不把他的乳汁和血液都压榨殆尽不肯罢休。

\---------------------------

他没有想到的是，奈斯这话竟然一语成谶——他竟然真的做了“母亲”。

——尽管亚伯拉罕并不是盖文李德的亲生儿子，但在六七年的母亲扮演后，他对这个勇敢善良的孩子也生出了真诚的爱护之情。

在王城政变后的一个月，一切尘埃落定：带兵进宫的不是传说中一直对王位虎视眈眈的二王子科纳，而是从小就被放逐到森林里的三王子奈斯。

老国王卡姆斯基被奈斯逼迫着签署了让位诏书，旋即和他的情妇克洛伊一道被亲儿子囚禁在王宫御花园的一处空房里，撤掉所有服侍的下人，只是每天派人送饭。

政变的时候科纳也在王都，民间不少人看到他被弟弟的军队逼到海崖边，科纳崩溃地大叫：“我宁可自行了断也不会被你取代！”就跳下了悬崖，其后再无下文，亦不曾寻获尸骨。

政变一月之后，奈斯就举行了登基仪式，但最令民众哗然的不是三王子实则是七兄弟，而是新王后——奈斯国王公然册立了一个男人做王后。婚礼也是七个新郎和一个男新娘一起举行的。红衣主教公开指责新国王有违伦常，拒绝为新人在教堂公证结婚，奈斯国王闻言哈哈一笑转身就走，在皇家的花园里举办了婚礼。

据民间的桃色八卦所说，那天被迫参加婚礼的贵族们刚散去，国王和王后们就迫不及待地脱了衣服，在花园里光天化日之下裸体追逐起来……

盖文犹记得混进王城观礼，想揣摩新君主和新王后是什么秉性的马库斯夫妻那天回来时满脸震惊的表情。

马库斯一回来就把他叫进办公室，给了盖文一张画着新国王和新“王后”的海报。盖文一见上面画着的王后是个脸上有疤的男人，瞬间便崩溃了，跟马库斯一五一十地说了事情经过。

马库斯听完后却没有觉得他是信口开河，而是若有所思地摸着下巴：“这样吧，毕竟你和新王后长得很像，这段时间你且蒙着脸外出，也尽量不要出现在大家面前，免得不好解释，我们且观察一阵子再做决定。”

盖文在加入耶律哥的头半年前本也因为自己的心病，很少出来活动，所以他装成刚加入耶律哥的新人，又说自己是脸上手上毁容所以蒙面时，其他耶律哥人也没觉得有何不对。

但马库斯等人不过才观察一年，便觉察出这个新王后不是什么善茬：

新王后说想要夏天看雪花，那奈斯就派人去冒险爬雪山运冰块；王后想要冬天看花开，奈斯就征用劳役盖暖房，新国王对于新王后的种种要求都言听计从，但这一来一去之间，不知道有多少劳役和士兵苦不堪言，国王却连半点抚恤慰问都没有。

耶律哥众人都敏锐地察觉出这只怕才是开始。事情的发展也果如马库斯所料，奈斯为了王后大肆铺张的势头比起老卡姆斯基养情妇有过之无不及，而被亲儿子逼迫退位的卡姆斯基则在一年后就病逝了——那自然是官方的说法，民间传的版本可就血腥多了。

奈斯也把老卡姆斯基的议院解散了，一应军国重权都分给自己的六个同胞兄弟，原先老国王在时，议院的贵族们还可以联合起来向老国王进言或是反对老国王的改革，但如今各个部门的一把手都变成了奈斯的人，贵族们只得听命行事——但凡不从的都被奈斯轻则除职，重则下狱了。

如果说百业凋敝之下，还有什么行业兴旺发达的，那就只剩下做情趣玩具的商人了，这原本不能公之于众的行当，却因为奈斯国王频繁地召见商人而火热起来，民间则没少在描绘国王残暴的同时口口相传妖后的荒淫——“听说他一开口就是要一座带着假阳具的木马！”、“那假阳具还要雕刻出许多倒刺，而且做8英寸长……”

眼看着奈斯横征暴敛的马库斯，在又一次目睹了奈斯的军队为了税收而鞭打和枷铐无力缴税的民众后，找来了盖文。

盖文还记得马库斯当时的一脸凝重：“……你在国王奈斯身边多年，了解他的弱点，如今国中上下都在为了苛捐杂税哀叹，我们耶律哥本就是为了惩强扶弱，对抗暴政而成立的，绝不能束手旁观。但起兵时需要一个借口，将来安抚民心也需要一个形象，所以，只怕你得……”

他当时很诧异马库斯的计划，又想起自己没有投身绿林前听到的传闻，便问：“我听说前王储康纳曾经加入过耶律哥，若是要起兵推翻暴政，为何不找康纳作为象征呢？”

但马库斯却对他说康纳只是短暂地在耶律哥里待过一阵子，其后前王储表示无意再参与这些事务，和在骑兵队里认识的副队长安德森一道向他们辞行离开，如今耶律哥也不知道康纳等人究竟去了哪里。

他亦未尝猜不出马库斯的意思——除了找不到人，比起已经成年的康纳来说，计划的主角一个是自己的亲儿子亚伯拉罕，一个是受他恩惠的盖文李德，自然更不需要提防也更好掌控。

但他还是接受了马库斯的提议——那时候他自己亦亲眼目睹了因为苛捐杂税而流离失所，为了躲避征税加入耶律哥的民众越变越多，显然是奈斯的政策逼得民众越发活不下去了。

他无法狠心置身事外，亦知欲成大事不可能只靠慈悲仁善，马库斯既有宽仁心肠也有雷霆手段，此时国境之内除了耶律哥，也没有第二个成气候的抵抗组织了，其他人他也不了解，反而是几年下来看耶律哥行事有章法、队伍纪律严明，不如相信马库斯，便应承下来。

计划并不复杂，马库斯和诺斯的儿子褐发绿眼，和盖文意外地有几分相似，于是他们编造了这样的一个故事：说如今国王奈斯的王后是妖魔变成的冒牌货， **正版的王后原本是个贤德的善人** ，只是被妖魔趁虚而入变成了自己的样子，又 **被赶出了宫廷** ，而妖魔变成的王后则在宫中蛊惑君王，祸国殃民。 **正牌的王后** 流落民间时 **得到了耶律哥的搭救** ：

“但是， **可怜的王后被赶出去的时候已经怀孕了** 。她流落到森林里，在一栋小木屋里隐居下来，生下了她和国王的孩子， **那个孩子有绿色的眼睛和深棕色的头发。** ”

盖文李德长得五大三粗，说这样一个胡子拉碴的男人会生孩子，原本是三岁小孩都不会相信的事情，但自从奈斯一登基就立了个男人为王后，又和六个兄弟并王后夜夜淫乐开始，民众在这几年备受苛捐杂税和暴政之苦后，心里普遍期盼有救世主来激浊扬清，对于这样荒诞不经的传闻的接受程度，竟然比耶律哥想象的还要好。

计划刚开始的时候，马库斯之子亚伯拉罕还只是个六七岁的孩子，但却早慧，加上年纪还小并不经常跟着父母一道外出，所以也没几个人见过那孩子。马库斯便对外称自己和诺丝的孩子得病夭折了，又教导儿子在外人面前跟盖文扮演假母子。那孩子一开始还有些生涩，但叫了几次之后，也不再管盖文叫“盖文叔叔”，而是熟练地叫起“母亲”来。盖文则换上了女装，在一处离耶律哥驻地不远的小木屋里居住，假扮被逐出王宫的正牌王后——他为了演得像模像样，还学会了织布和裁缝。

尤其在奈斯因为男王后拒绝去教堂礼拜，又把指责男王后是“魅魔、妖怪”的红衣主教驱逐出王都后，这个故事在底特律境内流传得愈发地广了，被耶律哥安排而无意“撞见”盖文的普通民众，也因为盖文和男王后一模一样的长相，对传说深信不疑。

若是还有个别人不信“ **男人生子** ”的，耶律哥人便装作一脸为难的样子，故意透露出 **早就编好的解释** ：“老兄，这话原本是 **王后的隐私** ，咱们不好往外说，你听了可千万不要告诉第二个人——我跟你说， **王后其实是个双性人** ，所以才能……”

被驱逐的红衣主教原本就因他乐善好施而颇受穷苦人的爱戴，被国王驱逐出王都之日更是万人夹道为他送别，在红衣主教在家乡病逝的消息传来时，又正值秋收，今年是个灾年，但奈斯的官吏却并不减税，种种原因累加再加上耶律哥人的引导，王都附近的民怨沸腾到了极点——

耶律哥智囊团见时机成熟，又放出了另一段故事：

“当被赶出的王后生下的孩子渐渐长大，他一次又一次地问起母亲，我的父亲是谁？”

“王后没有办法，只好告诉了王子真相，她刚说完，孩子就拔出剑，对她说‘母亲，我会为您讨回公道的！’他向王城进发，遇到了耶律哥的好汉们，好汉们苦妖后和昏君的统治久已，见到这个王子虽然是奈斯国王的儿子，但是却为人正直，没有受到父亲的血缘的影响，便答应帮他去向老国王要个说法，问他为何受魅魔的掌控，抛弃了善良的王后，还祸害整个王国。”

\---------------------------

马车在城中的一处带院子的小屋前停下了，盖文跳下车，整了整头上的帽子，马库斯一脸郑重：“你就带着亚伯拉罕先住在这里，我们今晚便起事，若是事成，自然会有人来接你们，若是不成……你就带着亚伯拉罕从之前计划的路线逃出去。”

亚伯拉罕虽然英勇无畏，但终究是个十三四岁的孩子，马库斯不可能让自己的亲儿子去冒险，而是安排“正牌王后盖文”和“流落民间的王子”一起躲在防守严密的小院里，等待事成后再轰轰烈烈大张旗鼓地入宫。

盖文也没了倦意，他看向马库斯夫妻，郑重点头：“我保证会护好亚伯拉罕的，你们要平安回来。”

\----------------

盖文从窗口的房间朝外望去，街道上全是沸腾的人声，远处的王宫方向升起浓烟，不知道是哪一方放的火，他们所在的院子一早就围满了荆棘，此时无人闯进来。但远处的街道上却举目可见混战的鲜血和死尸。

亚伯拉罕即便十分勇敢，可到底还是个少年，他紧紧地依偎在盖文身边：“叔叔，你说我爸妈能成功吗？”

盖文看向亚伯拉罕那双绿色的眼睛，无端便想到了他每日被王子们掐着腰按在“行宫”的窗边时，举目所见的无边绿海，他忍不住颤抖了一下，又想到奈斯们挨在他身边，用狂热的语调喃喃：“等我做了国王，我们就永远在一起……”

奈斯登基以后倒行逆施，是否和他也有着不可分的关系——毕竟那魅魔长着和他一样的脸……盖文一直在回避的问题此刻又从他心底冒了出来。他下意识地搂紧亚伯拉罕，低语：“没事，我们会胜利的，一切都会好起来的。”

\---------------------------

下午的时候，一切尘埃落定。马库斯和诺丝浑身血迹和灰尘地带着人马来到小院前，高喊着：“请王后和王子出来吧。”

盖文知道时间到了，罩上面纱牵起亚伯拉罕的手走了出去。

在众人的欢呼中他把亚伯拉罕扶上了诺丝牵来的高头大马上，自己也翻身上马，在起义军的欢呼和百姓的簇拥围观下一路往王宫出发。

诺丝和他并辔徐行，低声告诉他昨夜起兵的经过：起义军获得了民众的支持，王宫的侍卫也配合着打开了大门，众人势如破竹一路攻入王宫，妖后在高塔上放起了火，现在火焰已经扑灭了，百姓们在遗迹里找到了烧焦的尸骨，但是遗骨只有六具，且从散落的扣子上来看应当是国王的六个同胞兄弟，不知道妖后跑到哪里去了。好在马库斯带领的起义军逮住了在寝宫里的国王奈斯，原本还忠于奈斯的护卫队见此也纷纷投降，大局已定。

盖文骑马到了宫门前，远远地便看到被士兵押送的奈斯——现在他已经是前国王了。

\----------------------------

盖文自从得知了马库斯的计划起，便无数次梦到或是设想过和奈斯重逢的场景。即便他口头上无数次对着关心他的赛门、乔许等人说：“我对王宫的富贵生活没有一点留恋，你们放心大胆地去做吧。”但这却不是百分百的实话——奈斯在他身上打下的烙印太深了，那是每一次午夜梦回时发现床单湿了，或者第二天避开人去洗脏裤子时他不得不承认的事情。

早先耶律哥人还不知道他和奈斯这层关系时，也关切地问过他“有没有结过婚？”他只是沉默地摇头——他的身体早就在那一年的囚禁里被搞坏了，如今已硬不起来，即便是午夜做到被凌虐的春梦时，也只是半硬着，像是无精打采的树苗那样，垂着头淅淅沥沥地流出精水。

他自己满腔性欲想要发泄的时候，只靠打手枪也无法平息，只能把手指插进屁眼里，自己撅着屁股躺在床上，假装是奈斯那话儿在捉弄他，才能尽快地流出稀薄的精水然后筋疲力尽地完事睡觉。他从癖好到身体早已不正常了。

哪怕没有阳痿的毛病，他也不太可能找个异性结婚生子了——奈斯们曾经按着他，在他的大腿根上纹了自己的名字——当年马库斯对他所说的真相将信将疑时，他只得把外裤脱了，涨红了脸向外人披露这所有权的签名，耶律哥的首领等人看后，这才彻底打消疑虑。

\------------------------- 

但他从未想过和奈斯重逢会是这样的景象——他几乎要认不出奈斯了。

他印象中的奈斯还是当年那个意气风发，手段凌厉的青年王子，但此时看到被士兵押着的奈斯，盖文大吃一惊——奈斯的眼眶青黑，不知道是劳累还是纵欲过度，眼里都是血丝，整个人头发凌乱形容憔悴，皮肤也暗黄无光，明明还不满三十岁的他，看上去却和已经四十六岁的盖文差不多年纪。

奈斯直愣愣地瞪着马上的盖文，似是也没想到他竟然出现在这里，诧异地叫了一声：“……盖文？”盖文还没来得及说话，亚伯拉罕抢先一步开口了：“父亲，我是你的儿子，我今天要替母亲问一句：‘你当初为什么受魅魔的蛊惑，把母亲驱逐出了王宫’？”

亚伯拉罕说的是先前他们排练过无数遍的台词，盖文看到赛门的手按在奈斯的颈动脉上，显然是预备着奈斯要是说出什么不对的话，就立刻捂嘴。

人群一下子安静下来，群众和士兵们都目不转睛地盯着奈斯、盖文、亚伯拉罕这“一家人”。奈斯显然对自己莫名其妙多了个便宜儿子也懵了，他的视线从盖文和亚伯拉罕身上来回地移动，半晌才冷笑一声：“什么儿子？我可不知道什么时候有了长你这样的儿子！”

“昏君，你也不要狡辩了，”诺丝见机立刻插话，她的声音中气十足，一下子盖过了奈斯的声音，“如今王后和王子已经回到王宫，是时候正本清源了！”

奈斯还想说话，乔许就一把将奈斯推进了马车里。

盖文瞥一眼马库斯，见他微微点头，便掀开面纱上前一步，对着围观的人群露出面孔后大声说道：“感谢各位对我和王子的支持，没有大家，我们母子也不能洗清冤屈，是大家一起推翻了暴君的统治。”几乎是伴随着他掀开面纱的那一刻，人群便悉悉索索地说起话来，盖文耳尖听到几个离得近的百姓议论：“还真的跟那个妖后一模一样……”、“我原本还不信……”

他牵着亚伯拉罕的手，在马上弯腰鞠躬感谢民众，马库斯的声音响了起来：“王子万岁！”

“王子万岁！”百姓也跟着欢呼和大声鼓起掌来。

\-----------------------

亚伯拉罕登上了王位，他继位后的第一件事就是下诏，表示自己研究历代君主的得失，发现君主无论贤明或昏庸都终究是人，而非全能全知的上帝。既然君主是人便少不了会犯错，而百姓犯错尚有朋友可以指出和反对，但身为君主犯错则鲜少有制约的能力，因此执行人治的国家一旦遇上昏君，就会给百姓带来灾难。

亚伯拉罕下令复兴了被奈斯国王和妖后破坏殆尽的议院制度，且将议院分为上议院和下议院两院，上议院为贵族出身的议员，下议院为平民出身的议员。重新授予了上下两院对政令的投票权和审核权，限制了王权，并表示将要授权两院研究立法，从自己这一代起，逐渐削弱君主参政的权限，政事决议将会受到内阁和上下两院的制约，是为立宪制。

马库斯担任了内阁总理大臣，下议院亦是耶律哥人做了议长，上议院则请了个有威望的老贵族出面牵头，原本旧日勋贵们在奈斯的治下被打压，又对平民起义的耶律哥持怀疑态度，此时见新帝抛出橄榄枝，己方又有重新掌权的机会，也乐得从命，纷纷站出来替新政权背书。盖文在宫廷宴会上听着那些压根没见过自己的贵族夫人吹捧：“太后贤明仁慈”云云时，都不由得脸红，只好假装喝酒并礼貌地微笑。

至于马库斯领导的内阁和下议院，各议员出身寒素，原先就亲近民众，深知民间的疾苦，在议院制度恢复后第一时间提案废除了许多废帝时期的苛捐杂税，一切都在慢慢地好起来。其他耶律哥的好汉们在政府机构中也各有安排，唯独诺丝为了避免被人看出夫妻俩和新帝的相似程度，没有担任任何公职亦甚少在宫中行走，而是选择去新成立的民间妇女救济会做了会长。

国家正在走出动乱和苛政的阴影，至于被废黜的奈斯，亚伯拉罕表示他虽然倒行逆施、抛妻弃子，可毕竟是自己的“父亲”，身为人子不忍杀父，便下令把他送到隔绝外人的森林永久地监禁起来，虽然有些大臣和百姓有异议，但是碍于这层“父子亲情”的说辞，也就没有坚持。

至于自己的母亲“太后盖文”，亚伯拉罕则数次在臣下面前表示：“若无太后的谆谆教诲，我不能知善恶，亦无以致今日。”，耶律哥人也配合着吹捧太后种种贤良淑德的事迹，以至于盖文每次看到平民们崇敬的眼神，都难免脸红。

盖文端着酒杯，微笑地看着远处被贵族们簇拥的亚伯拉罕，马库斯护在新帝的身边，看上去就像个老练的政客一样替新帝和贵族们交际。

盖文垂下眼眸，看向酒盅里映出的自己的身影，他不得不承认，一开始答应马库斯的计划，除了出于看不过眼暴政之外，也有被恩情裹挟的因素，且在整个起义过程中，他未尝没有怀疑过马库斯的居心……

盖文轻轻地摇了摇头，把奈斯那张桀骜的脸从记忆里摇散。事到如今，他不得不承认——国家交到耶律哥手里，比起在奈斯父子兄弟手中好上万倍。单只“立宪制”一项，就比起先前历朝是鹤立鸡群。

一旁的赛门听到他叹气，侧头关切地看他一眼，盖文朝他点点头，然后端起酒杯走了上去，人群自动让开了一条道，盖文走到亚伯拉罕面前，看着少年的绿眼睛，把刚才在肚子里打好草稿的话说了出来：“陛下，时值您登基的庆典，我有个请求。”

亚伯拉罕机灵地看向他：“母亲有什么请求？我一定会想办法帮您达成。”

盖文深吸一口气，故作沉重地当着参加宴会的贵族和下议院议员的面开口：“我当年……没能劝谏好奈斯国王，令他受到魅魔的诱惑，而祸害了王国这么多年，虽然主要祸在魅魔，但我也责无旁贷，如今王国百废待兴，一应民生建设都急需用钱，我听说陛下为了给我颐养天年，想要为我重修宫殿……”

盖文说到这里故意停了一下，确保各个贵族和议员的注意力都被自己吸引过来后，才继续高声说下去：“我看到民生凋敝，正是急需政府扶持的时候，又有何颜面在战后享受荣华富贵，觍颜在宫里做太后呢？因此我想请陛下收回替我举办生日庆典和重建宫殿的决议……”

盖文说到这里，看了一眼马库斯，异色瞳的内阁总理大臣投来一个会心的眼神——毕竟尽量削减王室开支以重塑民间对王室的信心，为亚伯拉罕争取到更多民心这件事，是他们一早就达成共识的。

但是这还不够……盖文眼前蓦然浮现出昨晚的梦境来—— **奈斯** 那双蓝灰色的眼睛直直地望向他，神情里充满震惊和诧异：“ **我一直** ……”

于是他继续说了下去：“我只想回到乡间过着朴素的生活，请陛下不必荣养我了，我已经习惯了平民的生活，对于一切排场都觉得受之有愧。”

此言一出，整个宴会厅瞬间安静下来，就连马库斯也因这事先没有彩排过的说辞感到震惊，微微瞪大了眼睛。

但内阁总理大臣也是第一个反应过来的，他朝盖文鞠躬：“您的胸襟果然辽阔仁慈，我愿意效法太后，把自己的薪金全都捐出来。”

马库斯起了这个头，宴会厅里瞬间响起了掌声和喧嚣的喝彩声，许多贵族七嘴八舌地附和着。

盖文朝亚伯拉罕眨眨眼，没再说话。

他从宴会厅的落地窗朝外望去，正好可以窥见皇家花园里那蓝盈盈的人工湖。

就像是……昨夜里梦见的那双眼睛。

\---------------------

盖文恢复了男装，戴上帽子，一身普通猎人的打扮，骑着一匹杂毛马慢慢地走在林间的小路上，如果这时候有人路过窥见了他的脸，一定会诧异地说：“老兄，你跟太后长得真像！”

杂毛马引着盖文走到了林间的一处小城堡前，那铁栏杆上锁着厚重的枷锁，守卫见到猎人来，知情识趣地把他引到高塔的阁楼门前。  
  
猎人盖文却停住了。

门后传来急促的脚步声，奈斯的声音飘了出来：“是盖文吗？”猎人盖文踌躇着不知道该说什么时，门后又传来幽幽的叹息声：“其实……我早就知道那个魅魔不是你。”

  
  
盖文没有说话，他透过高塔的瞭望窗看去，报春花已经把林间点缀上了细碎的金子，燕子在微风中欢快地歌唱，远处穿过森林的溪流正欢快地奔腾着，水流击打在礁石上，与虫鸣和鸟叫一道谱写出一曲春之声。

  
  
……原来已经是春天了。

\--------fin-------------------

\------------【还有一节 ~~被G老师催出来的~~ 尾声，可考虑是否观看】----------------

【尾声】

太后的寝宫里挤满了大臣和医生，病榻上的太后形容枯槁，已经是油尽灯枯的模样。

病床前的亚伯拉罕握着太后的手，轻声问太后还有什么心愿，太后看了一眼围在一旁的医生和女仆男仆还有大臣们，浑浊的双眼从每一个人身上扫过，只是叹了一口气，断断续续地说：“我有愧于百姓……不要厚葬……请……请您……”

亚伯拉罕跟太后演假母子的时候已经十几岁了，早就懂事，感情上也更偏向亲生父母，好在假太后从来都知情识趣，除了必要的场面以外，从不拿太后的名头来压亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕也投桃报李，对于太后几十年来的避世，以及时不时去一趟软禁废帝的高塔这件事持默许态度。

人非草木，亚伯拉罕这几十年下来也在跟太后的相处中萌生出了小辈对于长辈的关切之情，从太后得病起他便征求名医，但太后终究是年老了，无论怎么治还是到了这油尽灯枯的地步。人到中年的陛下循着太后的视线看了一眼一旁等候记录遗言的书记官们，发现他们的表情略带不忍，显然这些革命后才出生的年轻人对于“太后复国记”的故事深信不疑，而太后直到临终一刻还在扮演自己的身份。

亚伯拉罕心下唏嘘，他读懂了太后眼神里的恳求——盖文李德并不想以“某人的妻子”名头下葬、并不想死后墓碑上还刻着“某国的王后”，他还是想要做回一个普通的男人。

亚伯拉罕握住太后的手，在他耳边低语：“你放心，我都明白了。”

盖文闭上了眼睛。

\----------------

太后的丧事一切从简，甚至没有葬入皇家的墓园，对此亚伯拉罕对外的解释是太后体恤民生，也始终觉得自己当年没有尽到对废帝奈斯的劝谏职责，有愧于被荼毒的百姓，不愿厚葬。

即便是近臣也不敢拿这等皇家秘辛去问亚伯拉罕陛下，只是宫中佣人和贵族们口口相传太后下葬的时候一应陪葬品没有，棺椁里只放了一把骑兵常用的马刀和帽子，或与太后和废帝是相识于微末、太后临终时仍不能忘情有关。

民间的吟游诗人自然又在太后的传奇故事上加了最后一页，赞美太后如何贤德，但此时也有一种说法从宫廷中流传出来，说太后身后只留了衣冠冢，其实除了想要薄葬，更多是怨恨昏君奈斯，不愿意死后合葬，闻者不免唏嘘太后一生痴心错付。

\------------

太后的葬礼结束后，亚伯拉罕又去了一趟高塔，前几天看守的卫兵告诉他，垂垂老矣的废帝奈斯得了重感冒后就一直萎靡不振，现在像是不治的样子了。

亚伯拉罕看着病床上形容枯槁的奈斯，不自觉地摇摇头——他还记得自己进宫那天见到的奈斯，那时候的废帝虽然狼狈，但还有几分像个壮年的狮子，可如今躺在病床上的老者，只好说是个牙掉光的老猫，一点儿威严都没有了。到头来权势和地位还有财富，哪怕是情爱或者青春，一样也没有留在这被废黜的暴君手里。

亚伯拉罕拉了椅子在病床边坐下：“你还有……什么心愿吗？”

奈斯睁开眼睛，他的蓝眼睛里满是浑浊的血丝，冷笑了一声：“……是胜者的怜悯吗？”

刚说完，奈斯似乎自己也觉得此时此刻还针锋相对再无意义，他颤抖着问：“盖文……”

“盖文的骨灰撒在了港口，大教堂墓园里的只是衣冠冢，”亚伯拉罕说，“他不想以‘前国王奈斯的妻子’的名义下葬，我答应了他。”

奈斯闭上眼睛，一阵急喘，老人的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，但亚伯拉罕等了很久，也没有等到奈斯再说话，他只好站起身来，留下一句：“如果你有什么最后的心愿，就让守卫转告给我吧。”

当亚伯拉罕走到门边的时候，奈斯衰老的声音从背后响起：“陛下——”

亚伯拉罕猛然回头。

“我死之后，请把我的骨灰撒进海里吧……”

\-------------

亚伯拉罕站在王宫的高台上眺望远方，他很容易就能看见远处碧蓝的海岸线，前朝废帝因病去世的消息已经登报，伴随着奈斯的死，前朝最后一点影响力也烟消云散。

亚伯拉罕凝视着远处的海港边拍打礁石的波涛，他知道温暖的洋流每年都会带回繁殖的鱼类，但此刻却有个奇异的念头钻进了也已经不年轻的开明君主的脑海：是否在那些白色粉末撒入海中后，附着在上面的灵魂也像是此刻翱翔的海鸥一样，终于得以自由地飞行；又或是在不为人知的苍茫云海间，比翼齐飞了呢？

\-----fin-------------

\---------【下面真的没有了】--------

💚💙❤特别鸣谢 **@Gaze.** 老师为本文最后一幕绘制的插图！❤💚💙

（两个版本的图片是 **Gaze. 老师** 3个小时内加急完成的，我收到这样的惊喜感觉受宠若惊，再次感谢G老师❤）

~~（是……铁窗泪！）~~

\------------------------- 

**Note:**

*本文里的“妖后”魅魔盖文，之后会推出独立的短篇故事。 ~~（九~~ ~~盖~~ ~~宇~~ ~~宙）~~ ~~~~

*英语里对于“太后”这个身份没有专有名词，一般是 the queen mother， 所以本文为了照顾阅读习惯（ ~~也为了我自己写得顺手~~ ），一律用中文的“太后”翻译。

*马库斯和诺丝的儿子起名“亚伯拉罕”， ~~算是我故意的，~~ 灵感来源于亚伯拉罕林肯 ~~（对就是那个林肯总统）~~ ~~~~

*《太后复国记》原本是各位朋友问我：“暴躁猎人还有没有后续？卡姆斯基为啥要把儿子丢到森林？又为什么会有七个奈斯？”我随口说：“那我给你现场编一个。”而有的脑洞：“太后复国记”，一言以蔽之就是狗血——但口嗨这种事嘛，主要图一个开心.jpg

*本来我也是“聊完了脑洞还要写吗？”的流派，但可能是太后跌（全）宕（是）起（狗）伏（血）的一生太有戏剧张力，我自己口嗨完后没几天：我怎么越聊越想写这个故事？难道我也中了太后的🍑魔法吗？

*结果我一说之后——手里不知道为什么就多了好几只被塞进来的笔。但即便如此，这个故事也是2-3月聊了4月才写5月才发（心虚） ~~~~

*既然如此——那我就在这里献丑了。一切荣誉归于🍑！

【当时的一点聊天记录】

我（写文写到一半）：我发现我写着写着就忘了搞黄了，专注写干革命去了。 ~~然后就写了1.8w~~

朋友：有为青年就应该志存高远嘛。

我：说得有道理，没错，情爱都是虚的，去吧盖文，跟马库斯继续革命去💪

【一点聊天记录之2】

朋友（听完脑洞后）： 😭

我：往好处想，这也算是HE了——四舍五入太后和昏君年轻的时候生同衾，现在死了也算是死同穴了。【恶魔发言】

【一点聊天记录之3】

我：这次我要起个看上去就很风雅的名字，以掩盖本文的狗血气息，是叫“春之声”、“又逢春”？还是“春又临”呢？。

G老师：喂，李桂芬在吗？ ~~（李桂芬是我的原创的女主角）~~

【一点聊天记录之4】

G老师：现在他们算是合葬了，好了这个结局终于有一点温情了。【正色】

我：【在补刀的边缘试探】其实从奈斯的角度来讲，他要求海葬，除了是想要合葬以外，也是不想留坟墓的意思——你一个倒行逆施的昏君，死了还敢留坟头，怕不是老百姓把坟都给你刨了.jpg

G老师：刨坟过于真实

我：一定要在pwp里写真实大概就是我这种鸽子王.jpg

【一点聊天记录之5】

朋友：所以这篇故事，“童话”在哪里？

我：在革命的过程——搞革命和改革哪有写的这两句话那么简单【正色】

（看到这行字下面的❤了吗？点一下↓不用注册也能点↓【恶魔低语】）


	6. 樱桃秘宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神父看向躺在托盘上的人影，这才明白宴会的压轴菜是什么。

\--------------------------

*Happy Birthday to Gavin Reed!🍑🍆

*神父900×魅魔盖文

*本文是《白雪王子》三部曲的最后一篇，亦可作为独立短篇阅读。

*《白雪王子》系列可参见本文第1章《白雪王子》和第5章《春又临》。

*本文灵感来源：油画The Sin - Heinrich Lossow -1880

*画作背景解读：<https://m.weibo.cn/status/4461664009472375>

\-------------------

奈斯神色匆匆地走在教皇宫的走廊上，此刻太阳已经快要落山，余晖照在奈斯的红色枢机礼服上，给年轻的执事枢机苍白的皮肤映上了一点人间的温度。

他是被现任教皇叫回梵蒂冈的，在这之前奈斯作为一员执事枢机，在地方教区上为教民们服务——其实老教皇本有意把奈斯和他的两个哥哥一起提拔为主教级枢机，以备将来做自己的继任者，但教皇虽然有权，可教会高层并非老教皇的一言堂，老教皇在他人的反对下只能退而求其次，把明面上毫无关系，实际上是自己私生子的奈斯提拔成了执事枢机，又下放到地方去为教民服务，以堵贵族和教会高层的悠悠之口。

根据教义，修士都是要发誓终身不婚的，教皇也不例外，但本名卡姆斯基的老教皇是个风流情种，在还是枢机的时候就和情妇生下了奈斯三兄弟并把孩子寄养在他人名下，在被选为教皇后也不忘初心，继续和年轻美貌的情妇保持着私下关系。

历代教皇里也有不少人有情妇和私生子女，但那些先代教皇大多是把子女寄养在贵族名下，让儿女将来做个享福的世俗中人，像老教皇卡姆斯基这样的做法却少见——但老教皇并非大公无私到想让自己的儿子也为传播福音的事业奉献终身，只不过是某种意义上对于“子承父业”的追求罢了：毕竟比起世俗的国王、大公来说；教皇作为天父在地上的代言人，拥有更广泛也更长久的权力——毕竟各国的大公和君主们可以和政敌对抗，但却鲜少有人不敢不谋求教皇的认可与祝福。

绝对的权力自然滋生了绝对的腐败，从几百年前的教皇开始便是如此，老教皇卡姆斯基也不能免俗，他诚然是个爱儿子的老父亲，希望私生子也能享受乃父的地位与权力——主教枢机不超过10人，被视为教皇去世后的备选名单，一般是在教会中服务多年的神父一步步提拔而成，能成为主教枢机者少说也是4-50岁的人，但老卡姆斯基却费尽心思让自己的长子康纳在不满30岁的时候就成为了主教枢机，一时间颇受人非议。其他看出老教皇居心者自然不甘连续两代教皇出自同一家，故而在老教皇要故技重施，提拔次子和三子的时候横加阻挠，所以在双方角力之下，身为教皇幼子的奈斯停留在了执事枢机的级别上。

奈斯本人对此没有什么意见——只有20岁出头就成为执事枢机，在教会内已经是引人侧面的异类了，虽然老教皇从没坦诚过奈斯兄弟三人是自己的私生子，但就凭相似的长相和不合理的晋升速度，也能令有心人发现真相了，为此奈斯没少受同侪非议。

所以比起像两个兄长那样留在梵蒂冈，留在老教皇身边，奈斯更乐意于到地方去，远离梵蒂冈中的非议和流言——虽然地方上的物质享受远不如教皇身边，平时处理的事物也大多琐碎：譬如为村民的新生儿洗礼，或者是为老病者代祷，再要不就是为新人主持婚礼……但这些平凡的小事比起在梵蒂冈里面对那些表面客气内心鄙夷的同侪来说，令奈斯更觉舒适轻松，他也曾数次致信自己的父亲，说“并不急于被调回梵蒂冈，更想在地方上为教民服务”，老教皇问过几次后，见他还是意见坚决，也只好放任奈斯留在地方上。

那么这次老教皇叫他回来是为了什么呢？奈斯看了一眼已经渐渐要被建筑盖住的夕阳，不由得诧异，如今复活节已过，五旬节又还远，这不年不节的光景，他的父亲召唤他回来是做什么呢？

老卡姆斯基在信件里只是说：“……我亲爱的儿子，你在乡下地方服务这么长时间也辛苦了，回到我身边做一次短暂的休假吧，我准备了一些犒劳，我想这适合像你这样的年轻人……”

对于父亲说的犒劳，奈斯并非是个超凡脱俗的圣人，对一应的物质享受毫无兴趣，但也不至于兴奋到要从几百里之外赶回来的程度，他之所以愿意回来，还是接到了兄长康纳的密信，说他们的父亲老教皇最近似乎又找了新的情人，本来这对风流成性的老教皇来说不是大事，但这个新情人不同寻常，令老教皇沉迷其中误了公事，甚至屡次耽误为信徒祈祷布道等仪式，已经令民众对教皇的信仰有所下降，两个兄长屡次劝说无效，甚至最近连父亲的面也不能常见……

为此奈斯在接到父亲的邀请后带着焦急和欣然返程，他正要借此机会，若能面见父亲劝说最好，哪怕不可也应退而求其次，看看那个“令父亲沉迷的新情人”究竟是何方神圣，若能够啖以重贿，令对方稍稍收敛，也算解决问题——因为老教皇的风流成性，奈斯三兄弟从能理事起，都或多或少地父亲做过这种收拾残局的工作——譬如去给父亲不想再见面的情人一笔钱，告知对方可以离开了。

奈斯走进宴会厅的时候，正好看见他的二哥和老教皇近几年来喜爱的情妇克洛伊小姐在闲谈。

这可是稀罕事，他的二哥一向对老父亲的情妇不咸不淡，觉得这些女人既耗钱又庸俗，往往打着教皇的名头在民间惹是生非，只是碍于老父的权威而对这些情妇们表面客气。克洛伊小姐作为情妇也怀揣着同样的想法——她察觉得到年轻人的疏离和敌意，加上她只要讨好了老教皇，那挟教皇以令私生子们并非难事，所以对于老教皇这几个业已成年，又并非她所生的孩子，情妇只是做到表面上不得罪罢了。

奈斯一眼瞥见他的二哥面色凝重，而克洛伊则面带愁容地说着什么：“……最近连我都见不到他，听仆人们说，教皇整天和那个人待在屋里，我几次去请见都被打回去了……”

奈斯的脚步微微一顿，他想到自己的大哥在信中所言，愈发觉得事态严峻——别的不说，能让一向是对立的二哥和老父亲的情妇携手对敌，这个能让见过多位美人的老教皇沉迷到耽误正事的新情人，只怕颇为棘手。

二哥听到了奈斯的脚步声，回过头来朝他微微点头致意，说：“难得父亲愿意见你，你一定得抓紧这个机会。”

克洛伊小姐也对他小声抱怨：“这家伙不同寻常，我觉得他简直是个魅魔——”她说着红了脸，小声补充一句：“让教皇这样没日没夜地折腾，可教皇已经上了年纪了……”

“他？”奈斯诧异地问了一句，他虽然知道老父亲男女通吃，但比起新情人的性别是“他”，他更在意的是克洛伊的用词“魅魔”，这令年轻的神父不由得想起近期在教区上处理的一幢异事——

\----------------

神父的日常工作之一是听民众的告解，奈斯在教区服务了一阵子后，也对“什么样的民众会来找自己倾诉”有了基本的判断：譬如在礼拜的人群里并不低头诚心祈祷，而是眼睛一直往台上飘，满脸若有所思地看着神父的民众，多半在礼拜结束后就会悄悄地避开乡亲们，走进告解室。

那天的礼拜结束后，告解室里就进了人，奈斯闻着呼唤的铃声走到告解室的另一端听着教民的告解——

虽然告解室的设计上让神父无法看见来告解的人是谁，但他早已在先前的礼拜中发现有个平时虔诚的年轻农夫心不在焉，眼眶也青黑色，一副憔悴的模样。

果然，告解室背后那个教民开口，赫然便是奈斯挺熟悉的农夫声音：“神父，我觉得我……犯了罪。”

“我的弟兄，你犯了什么罪呢？”虽然神父可以称呼教民为儿女，但奈斯宁愿选择教众间更常见的“弟兄姊妹”称呼，毕竟他年纪太轻，对着老迈的教民呼唤“我的儿子”，虽然教民不觉得有什么，他却心理上不太过得去。

“我……我觉得自己犯了……淫行。”隐藏在黑暗中的年轻农夫支支吾吾半天，才说出这句话。

奈斯一想起对方经常拉着瓜果去皇城里卖，便问道：“那你是去嫖娼了吗？”

“没有！”农夫矢口否认，又支支吾吾道，“神父，我每天早上起来的时候，裤裆都是湿的……”

奈斯虽然是个神职人员，但却并非把所有的科学都斥之为歪理邪说的老古板，他想这算不得什么，就说道：“梦遗是正常的事情，这算不得犯了十诫，你不必紧张。”

“不不，是这样的，梦……那个什么我以前也有过，但这回……”农夫结结巴巴地说，“我不止是湿了裤裆，连床单都湿了一大半，我每天早上起来都觉得腰酸腿软……”

农夫怕神父不相信，又连忙补充说：“而且每次我有这样的事情发生，当晚我都会做一个梦，就是一个漂亮的美女来诱惑我，然后我就……”

奈斯本来当这只是个例，但其后又陆续有几个都是二十来岁，身强力壮的农夫面红耳赤地来找他告解，说自己犯了淫戒，这些小伙子也都描述为梦里被一个美女诱惑，起床后就浑身乏力。

真正让年轻的神父重视起来的，还是一名农妇哭哭啼啼地来找他帮忙。

“我的老公在外面有了相好……”农妇哭骂着说，“我本来以为是哪个不要脸的婊子，可我深夜偷偷跟着老公出去的时候，发现对方是个男人！”

“是个胡子拉碴的，带把的男人……”农妇抹眼泪道，“但如果只是这样，还不算可怕，我在扇我老公耳光的时候，他却坚持说和他出去的人是个美女，而且在我一叉子打过去的时候，那个没穿衣服的男人一下子就消失了，怕是个魅魔！”

奈斯闻言吃惊，为了稳妥起见，他答应了当晚去农妇家外面候着，亲眼查证一次。为了以防万一，年轻的神父还带上了圣水。

奈斯那晚上在农妇家外的马厩里候着，正当他等得昏昏欲睡，漫无边际地想着自己这样和当年耶稣降生在马厩是否有异同之处的时候，忽然看见农妇的丈夫确实如描述那样，迷迷糊糊像是梦游般走了出来。

那壮年的农夫一走到马厩里就停下了，充满期待地朝窗外小声呼唤：“美人，美人你在吗？”几声呼唤之后，窗户忽然“咯吱”响了一声，一个健壮的身影从窗口跳了进来。

来人笑吟吟地朝农夫走来，他身上只是勉强挂了几片布条，像个刚出伊甸园的亚当那样，行走的时候甚至步子一大就难以遮盖羞处。但即便如此，他那肌肉结实的身材、满脸的胡茬和脖子处的喉结，也能让人轻而易举地看出他是个男人。

神父一眼瞥见对方那粗犷的长相和鼻梁上的旧伤疤，正寻思这长相莫非是哪个马车夫或农夫，但似乎在布道中又从不曾见过这样的男人，他就听得农夫满心喜悦地叫了声：“美人”，然后迫不及待地上去搂住了那个衣不蔽体的男人，迫不及待就脱下了自己的裤子。

躲在稻草堆后面的神父目瞪口呆地看着两人在地上滚成一团，正当他犹豫着要不要冲出去制止这样“上帝不允许、会下火狱的同性恋行为”的时候，那个农夫迷迷瞪瞪地说：“美人，你可真棒，我把家里的黄脸婆赶走，之后你来做我的老婆好不好？”而那个鼻梁上有疤的男人也调笑着说：“那你可得加把劲，我要看看你的表现……”说着他又抬起了腿，夹紧了正在抽动的农夫的腰。

马厩内没有灯，奈斯隔着稻草只能勉强看到两个滚在一起的肉块，但这话却让他狐疑起来，他想起农妇的描述，诧异于这个和农夫偷情的明明是个男人，为什么农夫却一口一个“美女”，甚至那些调情的污言秽语里也是夸对方“有好生养的奶子和屁股”？

正当神父狐疑的时候，天空中的月亮穿破了云层，月光沿着窗棂透了进来，神父借着光线能看到兴奋的男人，和满脸沉醉还在不断挺腰的农夫。正当奈斯要别开眼的时候，他看到农夫腰一松，显然是射了，而此时那个骑在农夫身上的男人，他的屁股后面却慢慢地伸出一条尾巴来——

借着月光的照明，年轻的神父看得分明，那是一条尖细的，就像是教堂彩绘玻璃里描绘的恶魔形状的尾巴……

奈斯不再犹豫，一把跳了出去，猛地将手里的圣水一洒——

那个魅魔背后正要展开的蝠翼被神父的圣水一烫，顿时冒出一股青烟，魅魔一声惨叫，一下子从农夫身上拔了下来，撞开门逃走了。

奈斯在一边给农夫举办净化驱魔的仪式，一边写信给异端审判所让他们调派人手来抓捕这个走家串巷吸食男人精气的魅魔的空档，就接到了他的教皇父亲的来信。

\-------------------------

宴会厅的门又一次打开了，教皇在长子康纳的伴随下走了进来，老教皇穿得随意，身上只是松松垮垮地套了个深红色的法袍，甚至行走间露出的小腿还是赤裸着的，显然法袍下没有穿外裤，但穿着这样随意的教皇却戴上了三重冕，愈发显得形象滑稽。

虽然奈斯早就知道自己的父亲不拘小节，但看到教皇卡姆斯基这样打扮，他还是难免吃了一惊，不要说父亲那微微凹陷的脸颊和青黑的眼眶显然暴露出教皇近期的纵欲过度；就说教皇头上戴的三重冕可不得了——这是象征教皇最隆重的宝冠，日常都会放在祭坛上，教皇并不会时刻佩戴，一戴往往是教皇接任，或者向信众发表通谕的重大场合。

老教皇扶着头顶上那金碧辉煌的宝冠，朝自己的儿子走过来，搂住奈斯笑道：“我的孩子，来吧，让我们痛饮一整夜，你在乡下可喝不到教皇宫里才有的美酒。”

奈斯看到自己的哥哥朝他使眼色，只好按兵不动，和其他人一起等着上菜。

整场晚宴中，老教皇表现得就像个看到远游的儿子回家的老父亲，边吃边问奈斯在乡下教区的生活，奈斯揣摩父亲的态度，只觉得并无什么明显的异常，正当年轻的神父心想莫非是自己哥哥和父亲的情妇为了争宠而夸大其词的时候，老教皇忽然一拍手：“好了，该上最后的甜点了。”

老教皇说着又朝奈斯笑了起来：“儿子啊，你也成年了，是该在饭后吃点蛋糕了——别这么清心寡欲，偶尔吃一些甜点并不会影响你上天堂的。”

老教皇说着就抚掌大笑：“我最近得到了一份甜美的蛋糕，我把他送给你，我的儿子，你可不要错过了。”

他的父亲难道把他当成了还喜欢吃糖的孩子？奈斯狐疑地看着他的哥哥们，用眼神询问对方，但两个兄长都像是不想面对似的别开了脸。

教皇话音一落，宴会厅的门又一次打开了，仆人推着餐车走了上来，只是餐车上放着的既不是烤鸡，也不是鲜美的鲈鱼，而是一个男人——

那人躺在银制的大餐盘上，身上不着片缕——但也并不能说是裸露，他的羞处涂抹了奶油，甚至不知道是厨师还是其人自己的想法，在胸口处的两点奶油上面，还各放了一颗樱桃。

年轻的神父看向躺在托盘上的人影，这才明白宴会的压轴菜是什么。

奈斯惊得退后了一步，从餐桌边起身，对他的教皇父亲说：“这不合适，父亲。”

老教皇却哈哈大笑：“这有什么呢？奈斯，你难道要做一辈子的苦修吗？”伴随着老教皇的说话声，那个“饭后甜点”也从托盘上坐了起来，他倒没有说话，而是在径直摘下胸前的樱桃舔了起来。

“甜点”像是为了卖弄他的口技似的，伸出深红色的舌头，狎昵地舔舐着樱桃，他卖弄着舌头的灵活，在轻轻的几个转圈之后，他朝奈斯的神父袍子“呸”了一口。

年轻的神父下意识地低头，看到他的脚边掉下了一枚 **打好结的樱桃梗** 。

那个鬓角和下巴毛茸茸的“甜点”对神父一笑，语气轻浮地说：“年轻的枢机，您觉得我这样的水平足以服侍您吗？”他一边说一边主动地张开了大腿。

奈斯看到那肌肉结实，有着浓密的腿毛的男人大腿中间，在涂满奶油的那话儿被“甜点”扶起来后，下面并不是平坦的皮肤，而是……女性的花穴。

这个“甜点”身上同时有着男女两性的器官！

奈斯被这个超越生物学的奇迹所震撼，一时间盯着对方赤裸的身体不知道说什么好，直到“甜点”的手直接朝他的下摆伸过来，要隔着衣服来一次吹箫的时候，年轻的神父才如梦初醒，吓得又退两步，一把拉过椅子隔开自己和“甜点”。

奈斯这样惊慌的行为令甜点失笑，他对一旁看戏的教皇说道：“大人，您的儿子看来还是个什么都不懂的新手呐！”奈斯朝两个兄长投过求助的眼神，但康纳却不知道溜到哪里去了，二哥则是满脸“你自求多福”的表情，朝教皇父亲摆手打哈哈：“爸爸，我就不必了，三弟倒是没吃过肉，今晚您关心他就好，不用管我。”老教皇也不生气，听完反而笑起来：“你这会儿倒是学会了谦让兄弟了，60.”二哥一听这话仿佛如闻大赦，他像是怕老教皇反悔似的，嘴里连声说自己还有事，抬脚就往宴会厅外走。

在二哥路过奈斯的时候，这位兄长小声又快速地说：“这是‘甜点’怂恿老头子这么做的。”他说着也不回头，像是看一眼那赤裸的、拥有双性器官的“甜点”就会下地狱一样，年轻的枢机就像康纳一样溜出了宴会厅。

“好吧，看来你的哥哥们都无福消受了，”老教皇带着点遗憾摇摇头，他说着伸手一拍‘甜点’赤裸的屁股，发出一声脆响，老教皇像个品鉴名马的相师一样，带着一点炫耀对儿子说，“这样的尤物是可遇不可求的，我也是在湖畔漫步时巧遇的，他可真是个天生的尤物不是吗？”

老教皇说着就别有深意地笑起来：“我是老了，一个人吃一整个大蛋糕怕会撑坏，我的好儿子，你年轻力壮，肠胃也比我好，我就把他送给你——其实我本来是想让你们兄弟三人分享的，哪想到康纳和60从小虽然打打闹闹，但这件事情上竟然友爱谦让起来，搞得我都不好意思说让你们三人轮流竞争一下了……”

老教皇伸出手来摸了摸“甜点”的屁股，对方则乖顺地俯下身，朝奈斯撅起屁股。奈斯听到他的父亲继续说：“我对你们一视同仁，你们仨也都很优秀，但教皇只能有一个人做，我也一直在苦恼将来培养你们谁接班最好……”

老教皇说着又把手指往下探，摸到那‘甜点’的两腿之间，沾了一点奶油，在奈斯的面前像教皇平时给婴孩洗礼一样，摇晃着那根沾满奶油的手指，点在了奈斯的眉心间：“还是他给我提了个建议，他说当教皇不止要有渊博的学识和令人拜服的气度，还要有健康的身体——你看策肋定四世只做了13天教皇就‘蒙主召唤’，我的孩子，我希望你们能从我这里继承世俗和精神上的权力，更希望你们能长久地享福。”

“所以他建议我，不如举办一个派对，由他来为我测试一下，我的哪个儿子身体最健康？”老教皇说着就笑起来，轻轻地捏了捏“甜点”的乳头：“他可真是个善解人意的尤物，不是吗？”

奈斯感觉到自己的袍子已经被汗水打湿，全都黏在了脊背上，他这才知道为何两个兄长跟躲避瘟疫一样快速地跑出去了——虽说神父们私下并不都是苦修守戒之人，但父子四人同时享用一个情人还是过于背德的举止，这样有违世俗道德观的举动，不要说年轻的神父难以从心灵上接纳；就说哪怕他突破了自己的防线，也要担心这样的事情一旦传出去，为世俗所不容，教皇会立刻声名扫地，被人弹劾……

奈斯一想，几乎是立刻抬头，快速地确认了一下宴会厅的大门都紧闭着，但这并不能使他感到轻松，因为那赤裸的甜点扑了过来，一把搂住他的脖颈，又抓住奈斯的另一只手伸向自己的两腿之间，在他耳边吹气：“要是神父初次骑马，那我建议走走前门——放心，我可不需要什么‘油膏了他的头’——”

“因为这里本身就是‘奶与蜜之地’。”伴随着‘甜点’的话音落下，他把奈斯的指尖塞进了自己的两腿间，年轻的神父只觉得触手一阵湿滑，仿佛魔鬼的触须勾住了自己的指尖，他慌忙抽回手，别开脸对自己的父亲说：“我不能——”

“别害羞啊，我的儿子，”老教皇微笑着，显然是对自己的安排颇为满意，“你成年的时候什么也没有向我要，但我作为父亲，总该给你一份成年礼，这就是我送给你的，你尽情享用吧。就在我面前做吧，让我看看年轻的狮子是不是比老狮子更加勇猛。”

奈斯情急之下只好朝一旁的克洛伊小姐使眼色，金发女郎刚才开始就黏在老教皇身边，试图吸引对方的注意力，这会儿听到老教皇不打算加入这淫乱的聚会，克洛伊神情松快，她靠在老教皇的胳膊上说：“神父毕竟还年轻，会害羞，咱们还是让他们独处吧，年轻人总有自己的玩法不是吗？再说了，我可好久没见到您了，怪想念您的。”她一边说着，一边朝奈斯使眼色，口型是“我也只能做到这样了”。

老教皇听了哈哈大笑，干脆地把头上的三重冕一摘，放在餐桌上发出一声重物相撞的脆响：“好，那么奈斯你就自己尽欢吧。”老教皇的手指划过冠冕上金灿灿的宝石：“你的哥哥们已经放弃了参赛，你可要努力给我拿一个奖杯回来。用你的身体证明你足够健康，可以作为的接班人吧！我可是会事后问他核对的。”

老教皇说着就跟金发的情妇走出去了，只留下年轻的神父和他的“饭后甜点”。

奈斯正想开口说给对方一笔钱，让对方保密，但正当他要开口的时候，却一眼瞥见“甜点”背后有一道像是烫伤般的疤痕，而在橘黄色的烛光映照下，甜点的鼻梁上有一道淡淡的肉色旧伤。

神父一瞬间想到了那个在乡下教区为非作歹的魅魔，他缓缓停下了要把对方推开的手，不动声色地问：“你来我父亲身边几天了？”但对方却像是识破了神父盘根问底的打算似的，并不回答而是懒洋洋地笑道：“您是嫉妒了吗？我陪老教皇多长时间不重要，要是您表现英勇，那我以后就一直陪在您身边，您看怎么样？”

奈斯一听“表现英勇”，就想起那晚上魅魔哄劝农夫的词语，即便他从少年时期起就发誓修道，虔诚念经，但此刻被这个魅魔贴身靠着，一双手在他身上缓缓打转，竟然有几分心荡神摇的感觉，一时间难以把持。

不好。奈斯狠狠地咬了一下舌尖，用疼痛使自己清醒，他下意识地伸手想去摸圣水瓶，却在口袋里摸了个空——毕竟他是回来见身为教皇的老父亲，未曾想到有此风波，身上如何带有圣水？

他这样掏摸的举动却被魅魔误读了，“甜点”笑着用自己的胸脯在神父的袍子上轻轻地剐蹭：“第一次可以免费体验，我不会向您收费的。”奈斯看对方的神情，似乎全然认不出自己是谁，年轻的神父又瞥一眼餐桌上放着的教皇冠冕和自己的胸前的十字架，心里忽然生出个请君入瓮的计划来，于是他假意做出同意的表情，反手轻轻地搂住了“甜点”的腰，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“你希望我叫什么？”对方并不上套，还是嬉皮笑脸地说，“你想叫我什么都可以，威廉、盖文、汤姆……随便你怎么叫，选你喜欢的就好，毕竟我是礼物，自然是一切如你所愿。”他说完还眨了眨眼睛。

奈斯差点噎着，心道遇上了个老奸巨猾的家伙——对于驱魔的仪式中，相当重要的一项就是魔鬼的真名，真名是恶魔的弱点，呼喊出其真名配合念经祈祷，再强大的恶魔也会被驱散离开。

年轻的神父毕竟不是异端裁判所出身，此刻面对这个油腔滑调的魅魔，一时间不知如何是好，他甚至想着直接拿过桌上的烛台，一下子敲晕魅魔，然后直接把对方捆好洒圣水。

但魅魔似乎看出神父的打算，他两只手紧紧地搂住神父的脖子，大半个人的体重都压在神父身上，令神父难以动弹一步。魅魔看神父僵在原地，索性抬起自己的一条腿抵在墙壁上，用大腿和身体把神父锁在墙角，笑嘻嘻地说：“您的父亲可很希望您是一个身体健康，骁勇善战的年轻人呢，别让老教皇失望。”

奈斯看一眼对方那赤裸的私处，此刻他双腿间的奶油不知道是被体温融化，还是被某种从魅魔身体里流出的液体所打湿，从固体变成了液体，沿着魅魔褐色的皮肤上滑下来，看上去就像是……被人在他体内射精了许多次。

奈斯忍不住吞了吞口水，魅魔敏锐地看到了神父的喉结耸动，直接伸手探进了神父的袍子底下，隔着内裤左右摩挲，奈斯吃了一惊，想要去捉对方的手，但却被魅魔借力一推，整个人跌坐在椅子上。

魅魔直接跨坐在了年轻的神父身上，隔着裤子左右摇晃臀部，用他赤裸的私处摩挲神父的裆部。即便奈斯曾经发誓要守清规戒律，但他此刻竟然动弹不得——并不是从肉体的重量上被对方压制，而是那个魅魔的私处即便隔着裤子摩挲，也让神父有种自己已经赤身裸体，正被对方玩弄着阴茎的错觉。

年轻的神父觉得脸上发烫——从没有性经验的他勃起了。魅魔看出他的魂不守舍，俯下身舔了舔神父的喉结，用劝诱的语气说：“来吧，插进来吧，《圣经》里不是也有《雅歌》这一章吗？虽然我不敢说是书拉密女，但我的这里——”他说着一把抓住神父的手，让奈斯揉搓起他饱满而有弹性的胸脯，“也能说是‘两乳好像一对小鹿’*吧。来吧，别辜负你父亲的厚望，做个身体健康，能够接班的新教皇吧——”

神父的神智勉强被“圣经”这个字眼找回了一点，他在情欲漩涡的边缘试图努力抓住一根礁石，挣扎着问道：“这是你给我父亲出的主意？”

魅魔一笑，没有否认，算是默许了，他一把扯掉了神父的裤子纽扣，令那已经顶成一个小帐篷的内裤浮现在两人面前。

奈斯羞得想要夹紧腿，但魅魔早已抢先一步攥住了他内裤底下那团肉，不紧不慢地揉搓起来。

神父的盘诘声都变了调，听起来与其说是义正言辞，不如说是欲拒还迎：“放开……你为什么要这样做？难道做教皇的情人还不够吗？”

“你是嫉妒了吗？”魅魔眉毛一挑，欢快地反问，他笑吟吟地说，“虽然教皇阁下英俊又风流，但他毕竟年纪大了，我晚上总吃不饱……”他说着话一把扯下了神父的内裤，勃起的阴茎甩在了魅魔的胡茬上，抹下一道显眼的前列腺液。

魅魔没等神父再出声，就伸出舌头舔了舔神父的马眼，像是小孩子吃糖果一样，发出“啧啧”的吮吸声。奈斯终究是个没见过这种阵仗的处男，被魅魔那温暖湿润的舌头一舔，彻底战败，手一松整个人掉入了欲望的漩涡里。

年轻的神父只能喘着粗气听魅魔讲完了后面的话：“……所以我对教皇阁下说，我想找几个年轻的小伙子一起玩玩，可惜呐，你的两个哥哥都不解风情——好在你是个会抓住机会的年轻人。”

魅魔说着就抬起腿，像是要展示自己的诱惑力一般，在奈斯的注目下，慢慢地朝神父那根崛起的阴茎坐了下去。

神父一瞬间魂飞天外，几乎忘却了肉体的存在，他只觉得和魅魔连接的地方被温暖湿润的肉体包裹着，魅魔身上那女性的花穴像是一张小嘴，紧紧地吮吸着神父的性器，仿佛从他的龟头到柱身都被舔吮了一遍。

这样的诱惑力能让任何男人发狂，魅魔本身就有女性的花穴，要是再加上一点点变化的妖法，令男人觉得自己在和最淫荡的美女交合毫无难度。

神父的手不自觉地移了上来，魅魔察觉到他的动作，主动地把神父的手引到自己的屁股上，诱导地问：“你喜欢吗？你喜欢的话就卖力一点，我还有更多的甜头给你。”

奈斯魂不守舍地点点头，他想他明白自己的教皇父亲和那些年轻的农夫们为何神情疲惫，身体虚弱了——面对这样风骚放荡的尤物，又有谁能够把持住自己，只做一次就收手？

魅魔见神父入毂，俯下身去舔舐着奈斯已经裸露出的胸肌，一边舔一边笑道：“我可喜欢你这样的处男了，虽然什么都不懂，但是年轻有活力，我就喜欢这样精力充沛的好孩子。”

魅魔一边说，一边摇摆自己的臀部，他把神父当成了马，兴致勃勃地骑起来。

伴随着魅魔的抖动，原本粘在他身上的奶油剥落下来，星星点点地洒在神父身上，魅魔裸露的胸脯上打着带铃铛的乳环，此刻伴随着他提臀的动作一摇一摆，拍击在皮肤上发出清脆的响声。

魅魔见神父看得入迷，抓起年轻人的手放在自己的乳环上：“你们神父不是经常自诩为‘在地上替天主牧羊’吗？那么好牧羊人，驯养一下我这只黑羔羊如何？我已经自备好项圈了——当然，它有点小。”

魅魔说着就笑起来，绷紧大腿的肌肉，又是一夹奈斯的腰身，初出茅庐的神父何曾见过这种阵仗，再也没法在魅魔柔软又湿润温暖的内腔包围下把持得住自己，瞬间喷射出来。

神父面红耳赤地看着两腿间全是自己的精液的魅魔，对方却坦坦荡荡地捏住神父那还没有完全软下去的性器根部，调笑道：“看来神父阁下确实精力充沛，不如我们继续？”

魅魔说着就取过餐桌上的酒杯，给自己斟满了葡萄酒，他举着酒杯对着烛光，笑道：“你们教会里领圣餐时是怎么说的？‘葡萄酒是耶稣的血’是吗？”他说着就一饮而尽：“那我现在也算是吃了耶稣的血肉了吧。”

紧接着魅魔拿起教皇放在餐桌边的三重冕，饶有兴趣地扣在了自己的头上，单手揉搓着神父的性器，同时借着银餐盘的反光窥视自己此刻的打扮，兴致勃勃地笑道：“《雅歌》里面是不是还有一句，说什么‘你的肚脐如圆杯，不缺调和的酒。’？那么神父阁下，你觉得我为值不值得你再往里面倾注美酒呢？我可是觉得你的酒浆十分的美味，想要再多喝几杯呢。”

魅魔说着就伸出手指蘸了蘸胯间的精液，放进嘴里津津有味地吮吸着。伴随着魅魔的吞咽，神父看到他的臀部间缓缓地伸出了一根恶魔的小尾巴，恰恰就是那天他在马厩里看到的模样。

奈斯手一松，原本就被魅魔解开、松松垮垮挂在他手臂上的神父长袍落在地上，此刻的神父就像个只穿了白色衬衣的年轻人，压根不像个威严的枢机。

奈斯听见自己的喃喃自语：“……你想要做什么？”正端详着自己戴上教皇三重冕的魅魔闻言低下头，附在伏在神父的耳边低笑：“我只是想吃饱而已，不过教皇阁下确实是个很慷慨的人，令我忍不住在想——如果我做了教皇会怎么样呢？”

魅魔说着就笑起来，他朝神父眨眼：“一个妖魔在台上跟主教和信徒们说要信奉主，这个场面想想就很有趣，不是吗？”魅魔说着便摩挲教皇的三重冕：“我听说每个教皇、主教都有自己的牧徽，我的牧徽做成什么样呢？我想——就做个假阳具的图案好不好？”

魅魔语气里的轻率和不以为然令年轻的神父悚然一惊，他的手下意识地一摆，想要出言劝阻，但手指却碰到了个冰冷的东西，神父低头一看，赫然是他先前一直戴在脖子上的十字架。

神父狠狠地一咬牙，舌尖的疼痛令他勉强找回一丝神智，他一把举起十字架，以迅疾的速度一把贴上魅魔的心口，暴喝道：“退散吧！恶灵！滚回地狱去！”

魅魔惨叫一声，他的胸口出现了烫伤的痕迹，鼻梁上有伤痕的魅魔嗔怒道：“你可真是无情！吃饱了就翻脸！”他一把推开了神父。

魅魔身体一晃，教皇冠冕“咚”地一声砸在地上，而魅魔则一跃而起，朝窗户的地方冲了过去，奈斯下意识地要伸手阻拦，但除了一手滑腻的奶油却什么也没抓到。

年轻的神父冲到窗户边，但除了教皇宫殿的灯火，和远处郁郁葱葱的森林之外，再无人影。在诡秘的夜色之中，又何从去寻找一个魅魔？

\-------------fin（伪）-------------

\--------尾声------------

主教奈斯端详着书桌上的请柬，那说是请柬，倒不如说是命令——

他刚刚从乡下调任到王城的教区履任一年，王都就发生了翻天覆地的变化：一直不受重视被养在森林行宫，外号是“白雪王子”的老国王的幼子带兵进城，武力逼迫老父退位，又逼自己的二哥投海自杀，名正言顺地继承了王位。

新国王登基后第一件事就是举办婚礼，为了彰显自己的正统性，他指名要在王城的大教堂举办仪式，并要红衣主教替自己主持婚礼，所以这封邀请函就被摆在了教区的领导人的办公桌上。

奈斯看着那封做工考究的请柬，又想到近日来民众传播的各种消息：新国王不止是老国王的幼子，他还有6个同胞兄弟；据说新国王喜爱的未婚妻并不是哪国的公主或是民间姑娘，而是个胡子拉碴的男人；就连王宫的守卫也说，新国王正是打算要和一个男人举办婚礼，已经叫来京中所有的老牌裁缝预备裁衣了……

神父又端详镜子里的自己，胸前的十字架在阳光的映衬下散发出泠泠的光，愈发显得神父神色凛然。

神父深吸一口气，拿起桌子上的圣水瓶，带着请柬走了出去。

\------------END（真）-------------------

Note:

*教皇即教宗，教皇为华语地区的旧译名，教宗为当前的译名，本文出于写作习惯（写得顺手）沿用旧式翻译，下同。

*枢机是教宗治理天主教会上主要的助手和顾问之职务，由教宗亲自任命，是天主教会各级神职人员中仅次于教宗的职位。

*根据《天主教法典》第350条，枢机团被分成三个等级：

主教级枢机（Cardinales Episcopi）、司铎级枢机（Cardinales Presbyteri）、执事级枢机（Cardinales Diaconi）

*三重冕：（拉丁语：Triregnum）是过去教宗所戴的三层冠冕，由主教冠和三面王冠组成，后有两条垂带。

在礼仪中教宗不会戴它，而是放在祭坛上。教宗只会在加冕典礼、向全世界发表《致全城与全球》的祝辞、发表圣座隆重宣言，以及在出场、退场时戴上。

*教宗策肋定四世（拉丁语：Caelestinus PP. IV；？－1241年11月10日）为教宗乌尔巴诺三世的私生子，1241年10月25日当选罗马主教（教宗），同年10月28日即位至同年11月10日为止。他是天主教历史上在位时间最短的教宗之一。

*《雅歌》：圣经章节，歌颂所罗门王和书拉密女的爱情。引用经文下同。

*中世纪对魅魔的描述有多种说法，譬如魅魔是双性、魔鬼害怕阴毛等等……（忘记出处了，查到后会补上的）

\-------------------------

*首先祝盖文李德生日快乐！

 ~~（只要我在坑里，我搞的~~ ~~cp~~ ~~一定会有粮）~~ ~~~~

*本文是《白雪王子》系列三部曲的最后一部，是整个系列的补充和收尾。

 ~~*~~ ~~不愿透明姓名的李盖文太后：所以说到最后，搞宗教是没有用的，还是要革命才能拯救受魅魔荼毒的百姓！~~ ~~~~

（能1咬3：指本来可以写1篇同人，咬咬牙为了cp写3篇。）

*本来这个短篇应该是在写完《春又临》的之后下一个月发布的，但我近期事务繁忙，家事和公事堆积，又加上出无料、给Gaze老师写生贺《温柔地爱我》压榨光了精力等等原因，结果一直拖到《春又临》写完后5个月才写这篇魅魔的外传，感谢读者长期以来的等待❤

~~（本来是想写兄弟盖饭，但考虑到读者的接受程度，还是改成了900G的1V1）~~

*这次盖文的2020年生贺，本来是打算写一个中篇，类似《锈带之雪》或《温柔地爱我》这样风格的作品，但因为假期我的外接键盘没有带在身边，只能靠已经岌岌可危的笔记本原装键盘支撑，再加上精力不济，所以我个人的企划就改为了把《樱桃秘宴》写出来，一来是给读者一个交代，二来也是减轻我的工作量。

（曾经我也是个一天两万字的打字机，后来我键盘坏了.jpg）

（明示：如果有 **很多很多** 的彩虹屁，也不是不能努力一下咕几篇出来……）

……扶我起来，我还有1个原创长篇+≥2个原创短篇+2个阴阳师短篇+1个900G中篇+2个900G短篇没有写……【梦话】

~~（看看情况，过两天没准能再咕一个短篇出来）~~ ~~~~

（ **推销时间** ：走过路过的好心读者，看看7月的9G同人《温柔地爱我》吧！它很需要❤ <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404988>）

（如果是使用镜像站访问的朋友，请直接点击标题下方我的ID：fragrans1984，进入我的主页后寻找《温柔地爱我》即可）


End file.
